My Girlfriend is a CPU
by Mario The Tepig
Summary: If you are a male NPC and living in Gamindustri, people would think that you are just a dark silhouette that appears useless to everyone. But what happens if a male NPC has an actual body, meets up with their nation's CPU and ends up winning the heart of that CPUs? Crazy? Could be. New Chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1: Neptune

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hyperdimension Neptunia and the characters that appear in the series. They rightfully belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory! respectfully. I am just borrowing Nep-Nep and the girls for fun and enjoyment. The male character that appears in this story is mine and original.**

 **Author's Notes:  
Well, start panicking and say the world is ending! I have returned! My last so-called return completely fizzled out like a cheap match from a dollar store. This time, a video game series called Hyperdimension Neptunia has kicked my Pokémon fanfic muse to the curb and buried it under mounds of Dogoo dung! And thanks to Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, I made this new story that actually has a male non-player character as the lead. After reading a few fics from the Neptunia section that did this, it was too good to pass up and I had to do my version.**

 **In short, these are non-related stories about a male OC meeting with one of the CPUs and amazingly, does something to win their heart. An act that is VERY UNLIKELY in the actual NepVerse since we all want to see Neptune and Noire admit their true feelings for each other and just kiss for once. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I got the fourth wall demolished and made Neptune as herself as best as I can.**

 **P.S., trying to write a story on a tablet that likes to autocorrect itself every thirty seconds is a pain in the ass.**

 **Added Note, 10-28-16:  
This chapter has now been edited and fixed  
**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 1: Neptune, the dizty, pudding loving purple goddess**

I should have listened to the others at the Guild HQ when they all said don't take the chocolate pudding. I never dreamed of the trouble I got myself into when I took that bowl of pudding and had an opinion on the subject of main characters. Why am I complaining about pudding and main characters? Allow me to explain.

My name is Asahi. I live in this crazy world called Gamindustri, a world full of broken fourth walls, hot and cute girls that become sexy goddesses, jelly like monsters and video game references every ten minutes. I happen to make my home in the nation called Planeptune, the land of purple progress.

If you're wondering, yes. I am a male and I am a Non-Player Character. Or NPC for short. However, I am not a silhouette of a generic male as the others in this world. I happen to have a face, hair color, eye color and everything else that makes me me. But do I want to spend a few minutes telling you what I look like? It would bore the readers and the author doesn't want that.

As for what I do for a living, I work as a field agent for the Planeptune Guild. I'm mainly a person who takes on monster slaying quests in order to protect the people in the more vulnerable parts of Planeptune, like villages tar from the safety of any of the major cities. Fetch quests bore the hell out of me and I like the sight of enemy blood spilled all over the place. I'm nowhere near as good an agent as the famed IF but I can hold my own against a whole horde of Dogoos and the occasional Ancient Dragon or Fenrir with my trusty longsword. I made it myself and designed it so it can be taken apart and stored in a suitcase for ease of convenience.

 **##########**

On this particular day, I was returning to the Guild HQ after a trip to a town near the Lastation border where a Heavy Dragon was reeking havoc there. It was a long trip to and from the far away town but the difficulty and reward for taking out the dragon was worth it. When I returned to the HQ, the place was nearly filled to capacity for one reason. It was buffet day.

Every month, the guild HQ officials throw a big feast for the agents to show their appreciation for the hard work. It was something that every one who does jobs for the guild looks forward to. Recently, the CPUs of the four nations show up because they try to drag the CPU of Planeptune back to our Basilicom and do some work for once. The people do enjoy seeing their CPU stuff her face with food along with the other agents since it makes her seem she is just like us and enjoys human activities and such.

I was exhausted and hungry as I submitted my report on the hard quest and collected the huge reward. The huge amount of credits will surely help out with that darn cell phone bill I got last week. I blame that on those same free games and purchasing crap to play said games. I made my way to the large dining hall and wondered if they were still serving any food since I noticed the people there just chatting and bragging about their fictional conquests. To my relief, the people running the feast had made a lot of fresh food for people like me who were returning from long missions away from Planeptune.

I quickly filled my plate with a lot of tasty food and when I got to the desserts, I noticed that there tons of pudding just sitting there for no reason. I did hear that nobody wanted to take any in case the CPU shows up since there was a rumor saying that the CPU loves pudding like nothing else. I didn't know if it was true or not but that chocolate pudding looked very tasty. I took a bowl of pudding and finally sat down at a far away table. For some odd reason, other guild agents kept looking at me like I had a Dogoo on my head or something. I pushed that thought out I found my head and began eating my collected food. I savored the taste of the well cooked food as I swear I feel like I'm being watched by the others.

I hear some sudden commotion going on at the front of the HQ but I suspected that some big shot agent decided to brag about killing a few robotic targets with just a lighter and an aerosol spray can while eating a burger. I paid no mind to whatever was going on until I felt like something or someone was hovering over me like a Gargoyle ready to kill a Hyena. I made the decision to turn around and face who was looking at me with an unknown intentions. It was then that I was face to face with Planeptune's CPU, Lady Purple Heart. Lady Neptune or "Nep-Nep" as her close friends usually call her, was mere inches from my face just as I was about to grab my pudding.

"Heya, hiya. So... uh, are you gonna eat that?" The purple haired, hoodie dress wearing goddess asked bluntly as she kept eyeing the chocolate pudding in my hand. While I struggled to come up with an answer, the CPU quickly snatched the pudding from my hands and began to devour it like it was the first meal she had in weeks. I turned to check out the dessert section and I was surprised to see that all the pudding that was there when I walked past there was all gone. A giant pile of empty bowls and spoons lay all over the table as the Planeptune CPU already devoured my pudding in record time.

"My god... do you have the bottomless stomach of bottomless stomachs or something? I wanted that pudding, woman." I said in an annoyed tone as the purple haired ditz let out an unladylike belch after downing all that pudding.

"Well, everybody should know me. I am the main character of this story, after all. I can eat a ton and not lose my sexy figure." Neptune said confidently as she sat back in her chair and just enjoyed going into a food coma of sorts.

"Just because you're appearing in the first chapter of this story doesn't mean you'll play an important part in later chapters. You might not even appear again in this story." I answered in a rational way. Not everything has to revolve around her all the time. But what. Why am I breaking the fourth wall?

"What kind of an author doesn't give the main character, meaning me, the majority of the spotlight? It wouldn't be a Neptunia fanfic without the Nep in the starring role." Neptune complained as she began a long, four-hour rant about if she's not in the lead role, the story was doomed to fail. At least I thought it was four hours long. By now, a group of other guild operatives have begun to crowd around the table just to listen to Neptune ranting about how the author was prejudice against main characters. Now that is kind of uncalled for.

"Don't be silly, will you? It's always good to give others the spotlight every once in a while. It keeps everything from getting stale." I said in all honesty. However, that seemed to set off some, if not, just about everyone that was listening in on Neptune's rant.

"What?! Taking away Lady Neptune's main character status to others?!"  
"That's blasphemous!"  
"Neptune will always be our CPU!"  
"You anti-pudding ASIC supporter!"

Anti-pudding ASIC supporter? That's a new one. Suddenly, a much bigger mob showed up and they all wanted to do one thing; beat the living cap out of me. All Neptune did was just sit there with a confused look on her face as if she was wondering why everybody wanted to act violent. Before the mob attacked me, I quickly beat a retreat and nearly flew out of my seat and raced out of the HQ. I didn't bother to look behind me in case if I was being chased by and CPU worshiping mob, listing for my blood to be spilled all over Planeptune. I don't think I'll be staying in my apartment tonight just in case of a break-in.

 **##########**

It was early the next morning as I made my way to the guild with one thing in mind, get everybody there to stop giving me a hard time about the whole main character fiasco. It wasn't even my fault to begin with and I was being treated like I kicked a puppy or something. The harassment from the others was so bad that I turned off my phone and removed the SIM card as I hid out in a place nobody knows about. I had an idea on how to shut everybody up but only the stupid and or desperate would try it. And I was willing to try it. As I turned from the walkway to the wide street that passes by the guild HQ and the Planeptune Basilicom, I ran into one of the very few people I wanted to see at the moment, IF.

"There you are, Asahi. I've been trying to reach you since yesterday." IF said as I only looked at her for a second before resuming my walk to the guild.

"If you're going to bust my chops about last night like everyone else, just save it. I've got enough flak from the rest of the idiots to last the rest of the year." I answered harshly as I noticed that IF was walking beside me in an attempt to try to talk to me and probably get everything smoothed over. That wasn't very likely.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Nep did to you yesterday and how everybody was giving you a hard time. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up your phone." IF said,

"You're one of the people I seriously DO NOT want to see right now. I'm still pissed off about yesterday that I need to just get out of this damn city and away from everybody!" I answered harshly and began to run toward the guild HQ with IF telling me to wait and listen to her. I didn't care about her excuses since she's one of the CPU's close confidants. I finally arrived at the guild HQ and quickly went to the job board. Since I arrived well before the other seasoned guild operatives began their day, a lot of high difficulty jobs were already posted. These jobs are mostly A and S ranked fetch and monster hunt quests in which operates deal with killing powerful monsters and finding some of the rarest items and materials in all of Gamindustri. These missions sometime last for a few days due to how hard these missions can be since they tend to take place in far off places.

However, there are those missions where nobody in their right minds would take unless they are a CPU, pilot a giant robot, are an egotistical son of a bitch or asking for a death wish. And honestly, I want that mission. Fate must have been feeling bad for me because I spotted an incredibly rare dual hunt and fetch quest that had an A ranking to it. Those types of missions are the first to go because they have excellent rewards and offer TONS of credits. I instantly ripped off the paper from the board, took out my ID and quickly went to the registration desk to sign up for the mission. I slammed my hand with the request down on the desk which startled the clerk on duty.

"My, my. Someone's eager to go on a measly quest this early in the morning." The snarky clerk said as she took the slip and my ID and began to register it, only for her eyes to nearly pop out of her head at the type of request I wanted to take on.

"Just process the request so I can take it, okay?" I answered as she looked at me like I clearly lost my mind,

"Look, if it's about us making your life hell yesterday for Lady Neptune's main character fiasco, we're sorry." The clerk said apologetically. I wasn't buying the explanation whatsoever since I know people can be two timing assholes.

"Just process the request, goddammit!" I nearly yelled out, which seemed to scare the heck out of her because she immediately sent the request through the system and seconds later, I was officially awarded the request. With that, I need took my ID from her and quickly headed out of the guild as the higher ranking members rushed to a big monitor that shows which member is on what mission. I guess they all saw which person just got assigned one of the rarest missions. I quickly rushed back to my apartment, which luckily wasn't broken into and ransacked, to get my gear ready for my date with destiny.

 **##########**

An hour later, I was far away from the city heading to where the location that was specified on the request. I was near the border to Lowee in the north of Planeptune. From what I was able to research, I'm looking for something called "headlight fluid", liquid considered priceless and is only found from a very, VERY powerful mechanical monster that makes the feared Zeta Herobo look like a puny Pixelvader. This powerful machine monster is a major danger to all and needed to be taken care of.

My trek to this area was long and arduous with many enemy hordes all over. Lucky for me, the enemies I defeated dropped plenty of healing items that I sorely needed and used. After many hours of fighting and trekking, I was exhausted and this Zeta Herobo type enemy was still nowhere to be found. My long sword was starting to lose its sharp edge and I needed to rest. I arrived at a clearing and I sat down on a large rock at the edge of the clearing. I took out my blade sharpening stone from my long sword's suitcase and went to work on sharpening my long sword. I take great pride in meeting a well maintained weapon and I could swear someone else was admiring my weapon maintenance.

"Ooh! Your sword is so shiny and sharp looking." An air headed female voice next to me said happily, causing me to freak out and nearly leap many feet in the air. I fell to the ground and pointed my newly sharpened long sword at whoever appeared next to me, ready to kill. And to my shock and annoyance, it was Neptune.

"What the hell are you doing here, woman?!" I asked as I swear I nearly had a heart attack. I lower my sword and sat back down on the rock as I caught my breath.

"Hey, chill out dude. I'm here to take out a very powerful monster because Histy threw me out of the Basilicom again." Neptune answered as she stretched out her body after leaping off the large rock and sat down next to me as if we were bosom buddies or something. I wanted nothing of it and I stored my stone into my suitcase and hopped off the rock, eager to resume my journey.

"Don't steal my thunder." I said angrily as I began to continue my trip deeper into the darkness. I turned around to see the air headed CPU catch up to me like we were on a quiet walk through the park. I swear I could see that Neptune was very deep in thought about something, a different side of her that is NEVER seen before.

"Asahi, was it? Um, I'm sorry about what be did to you yesterday with the whole main character fiasco. I didn't consider how everyone would react like the way they did. It's the author's fault, y'know." Neptune apologized to me but I didn't want to hear it.

"You don't know how I felt after you humiliated me all because I had an opinion. Are you making Planeptune into a dictatorship where people like me get lynched or something?" I yelled angrily at the CPU, who actually seemed to be taken back by my accusations. I know I'm being a dick but if you were in my shoes, you'd be upset too if you were in my position.

Before Neptune tried the puppy dog eyes look in a effort for me to forgive her, the ground shook violently for no reason. Seconds later, a group of large tress crashed to the ground and what seemed to be a rusted and much larger Zeta Herobo appeared. The machine monster had more back spikes and a more aggressive look to it thanks to the rust seeping into its internal workings and making malfunction into attacking everything in its sight. A moment later, a flash of light from my left blinded my sight for a moment. I turned to see what that flash was and instead of seeing the ditzy teen looking CPU, Neptune quickly activated HDD instantly changed into Purple Heart. Instead of the tiny, pudding-loving, small and cute girl that popped out of nowhere, I was now gazing at a sexy, elegant, powerful (and busty) woman in a black and purples skin tight suit with multiple processor parts floating all around her. While I would normally try not gaze at Purple Heart with naughty thoughts in my mind, the large Zeta Herobo had other ideas. This suddenly shook me back to reality as Purple Heart was ready to fight.

"Find a place to hide and stay there! I'll handle this!" Purple Heart ordered out to me as she immediately drew her enhanced sword but I wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone, even Planeptune's CPU. I readied my long sword and rushed toward the hacked Zeta Herobo.

"Don't get in my WAY!" I screamed out as I charged at the target monster as one of its blade arms swung at me. My fast reflexes allowed me to dodge the strike and the blade arm impacted the ground where it actually got stuck. Seeing an opportunity to deliver a strike that could disarm the demonic machine, I swung my sword at the stuck arm. My blade made good contact with the arm but I was shaking from the impact as the armor this robot was barely scratched. The resonance of the hit made me fall to the ground and I instantly retreated before the machine counter-attacked me.

"This thing has much stronger alloy armor than the normal machine! Your sword won't do much damage!" Purple Heart called out as she charged at the machine, which freed it's bladed arm and tried to slash at the CPU. With amazing dexterity, Purple Heart dodged the slash easily and with her sword, cut off the hacked Zeta Herobo's blade arm. Sparks flew out from the inner workings of the arm as the large robot reeled from the shock of Purple Heart's attack as I just looked on in embarrassment and shock. The Planeptune CPU easily had no trouble dodging the machine's erratic attacks in what seemed like a vain attempt to hit the overpowered main character. While this was going on, a horde of Next-gen Bits and A2-is materialized out of nowhere, most likely summoned by the large robot to get rid of me and Purple Heart. I knew that Purple Heart had her hands full as she sliced off one of the large robot's back spikes with such grace, so it was up to me to take the army of robotic fodder mooks.

The battle continued to rage on for what seemed like hours. At least it was to me. I was gasping for air as the last Next-gen Bit dropped to the ground, split in two and dispersed into data. The mook machines were a nightmare even for me and I swear that my long sword's edge was duller than a butter knife after slicing through tough robot alloy for such a long time. I looked for Purple Heart and saw something I did not expect. Through seer power or maybe it just got lucky, the large, heavily wounded Zeta Herobo swung its remaining arm at Purple Heart, smacking her right into a large tree with the flat end of his huge blade. I was surprised that the CPU didn't transform back into human form from how hard she hit that tree. Purple Heart's wings processor parts sliced through the tree and the large trunk crashed to the ground, its big branches pinned her against the rest of the tree.

I could easily see Purple Heart barely moving around as she tried to reach for her sword, which was out of her reach. Nothing like setting off a event flag to ratchet up the tension. The big robot just stood there as it seemed that its internal repair systems were busy trying to repair as much as it could. But when the machine turned its head to see if any more cannon fodder were around, it saw Purple Heart still struggling to free herself. My mind was racing on what I could do to take some of the heat off of Purple Heart and maybe buy her a few seconds to get herself free. And maybe I'll get myself killed in the process like I thought about before this shit began. Dying an hero's death seems to be worth it.

Lucky for me, the damage the big Zeta Herobo was very significant and I saw one of its legs without any protective armor. With its attention on Purple Heart and not on me, I rushed towards the machine and I hoped that my sword could do any damage on the unprotected leg. I yelled out as I slashed diagonally upward at what seemed like some hydraulic flu tube and a knee joint. My sword managed to cut through the tube and heavily damage the knee joint. The Zeta Herobo immediately fell to the ground as the knee joint exploded and it lost its leg. However, the exploding knee joint broke my long sword in two and metal shards dug into any exposed parts of my skin, cutting me very badly and the force of the explosion knocked me to the ground. The pain of the shards hurt like hell and when I looked at my sword, all I had left was the bottom part of the blade and the hilt I was still holding.

"Asahi! What are you doing?! Get away from here!" Purple Heart panicked as I struggled to get up. I was bleeding heavily and when I did try to stand, the wounded Zeta Herobo whacked me away with its busted blade arm. I screamed out in pain as I swear that I broke a bunch of bones from that hit. I saw that my right leg was broken from the hit and the pain was excruciating. The Zeta Herobo managed to turn its attention towards me and it wanted to finish me off. I began to lose focus as the machine raised its arm, ready to smear me into human paste. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen... but it didn't.

I thought I heard Purple Heart yell out "Neptune Break!" and the telltale sound of a powerful sword cutting through metal and the agonizing cry from a robot being destroyed. Seconds later, there was silence. Only a few electrical speaks were heard as I managed to open my eyes and there I saw it. The Zeta Herobo that gave us a hard time lay in a smoking, twisted heap. It was nothing but scrap metal and I saw Purple Heart standing in front of the wreck. She turned to look at me and quickly rush to my side just as I finally passed out from the pain. As I faced from consciousness, I thought I heard her call out to me...

 **##########**

I woke up after what seemed to be a very long nap. My first memories were of me in a hospital bed, wrapped up tightly in bandages. I had a feeling that a certain pink haired nurse in training was responsible for me being a mummy. I was told from the doctor that I was lucky to be alive after hearing what happened to me. I noticed that my leg was in a cast and the bone will heal normally. The bad news was that I would be out of action for a few months, so no guild missions for me for the foreseeable future. And that got me worried. How will I pay my rent and bills when they are due if I'm useless?

After being cooped up in the hospital for a few days, I was released and went back home. When I arrived at my apartment, I saw numerous "get well soon" and "we're sorry" cards at my door, along with what seemed to be a post mission report from the quest I was on and noticed that it was labeled "clear" and a very large sum of credits were deposited into my account, solving my money problem for the next couple of months. I had a feeling that Purple Heart found the headlight fluid and told them that the monster was defeated. Right now, all I wanted to do was to relax and recover since I now had a lot of time on my hands.

I entered my apartment after collecting the mass of sympathy cards and sat down on my couch. As I sat back on my couch and dropped the crutches I was given on my coffee table, there was a knock on my apartment door. I let out an annoyed groan as I gingerly got up and headed for the door with the help of one of my crutches. I opened the door and to my surprise, there stood Planeptune's CPU, Neptune. She had a sad and worried look on her face and was holding something behind her back.

"Hi... Asahi. Um, I heard you just got out of the hospital and... I was worried about you." Neptune said quietly as she kept looking away from me. It seemed like she was worried for my well-being after what happened to me. All I did was give her an opening to take out that machine with her awesome game breaking skills. Or something. I was about to be a smart as but decided not to and motioned for her to come in since my leg was starting to hurt. I was secretly glad that I always kept my apartment clean since I'm not a NEET and I get out of the place when boredom or work sets in. Neptune entered my apartment carrying what seemed to be a suitcase that was very similar to the one that I used to store my now broken long sword. I once again sat down and let my leg rest as Neptune seemed upset over something and I'm not very good at breaking the ice, so to speak.

"What brings you here to see me?" I asked, groaning a little bit from discomfort. This whole situation right now reeked of love confession, which I find extremely crazy and unbelievable. I doubt that a CPU like her would go for a guy like me, a meek human.

"Thank you... for trying to save me from that machine. I couldn't have beaten that thing by myself." Neptune said quietly. I had a feeling that she had a hard time accepting the fact that our almighty CPU actually needed some assistance, especially from a "useless" male NPC like me. I decided not to make any smart ass comments since I had a feeling that Neptune was being sincere with me. But I was curious about the suitcase Neptune brought with her.

"Hey, Neptune. What's with the suitcase? You planning on getting away from your Oracle?" I asked curiously. Neptune's attitude did a 180° as she had a big smile of her face and placed the suitcase on my lap.

"When I told Histy and Nep Jr. what you did to save me, they wanted to give you a little something as thanks for saving lil' ol' me." Neptune answered cheerfully as I shrugged and opened up the case. My eyes went wide in surprise when I saw the contents.

There laid inside the case was a disassembled longsword that was brand new, fresh from a modern blacksmith that I probably thought would be excited to make a sword for the CPU of Planeptune. The first thing I noticed was that the blade was purple with the fuller colored black. The handle was black with the guard and pommel purple with the Planeptune logo engraved on it. I took the guard and attached it to the bottom half of the blade, hearing the telltale snap of a secure connection. I carefully attached the handle which had the pommel already attached at the bottom and that easily snapped tight. When the top half of the blade slid and connected with its bottom counterpart to complete the sword, I noticed an instant improvement over my former weapon.

"This sword us much lighter than the one I had before." I said as I carefully handled the new sword, getting used to how light it felt in my hands. The person must have used some strong, lightweight metals that I would never have been able to source by myself.

"Yup yup. Nep Jr. knows a few friends who knows a thing or two about swords and stuff. Even my weapon was made by Nep Jr's friend. Thanks to the metal he uses, it doesn't need to be sharpened all the time and you'll have no problems slicing up the baddies." Neptune replied happily as I decided to disassemble the sword and stored it back in the case for now. There would be plenty of time for me to get used to the new weapon since I will be out of action for awhile.

"I don't know what to say, Neptune. Thank you." I said to her sincerely as I sat back down my the couch with her doing the same. Neptune simply smiled as she began to fidget around a bit next to me, as if she wanted to say something but was worried about how I would take it. Before I could ask what was on her mind, Neptune leaned towards me and planted her lips on mine. My eyes went wide open at the shock of Planeptune's CPU kissing me out of nowhere but I just enjoyed the moment. I returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck and the two of us enjoyed our long kiss. Sadly, all things have to come to an end as we broke away to get some air.

"Y'know, I never dreamed of kissing a guy before. Everybody believed, even the author, thought I would be making out with Lonely Heart like this." Neptune confessed to me as she was blushing madly. While I was secretly excited to get a kiss from this airhead, I was curious on why she would do something THIS random.

"Neptune, why me? I'm just a normal NPC trying to earn a decent living here in Planeptune." I asked,

"Well, you acted like the stereotypical hero saving the princess from certain doom. And said hero should be rewarded for his bravery." Neptune answered happily,

"I honestly don't think it works that way. The hero doesn't get anything for his work and the princess keeps getting captured by the same villain." I replied,

"Aw, don't think that way. I'm not some pink dress wearing princess with mushroom like people who I rule over and a giant lizard trying to kidnap me. I'm Nep it right in its Nep if it ever tried to kidnap me!" Neptune said confidently. I was actually beginning to like this ditz. At least she's smart enough to get out of jams herself. However, the next thing she said to me nearly blew my mind.

"Besides... you'll be there to protect me, right?"

If I was drinking something, I would have done the spit take of spit takes. Does Neptune believe that I could protect her like how I nearly killed myself and getting hurt?

"You know I'm just some useless male NPC. How could I protect you from all the dangers you face in gathering shares for Planeptune?" I questioned,

"True... but I would be lonely out there without my hero by my side." Neptune answered as I saw her starting to blush with every word she said.

"Huh?! You want me to be with you?!" I asked, completely surprised yet again with this sudden, unexpected confession. This was all new to me. I never had a girlfriend before and now here was Neptune somewhat asking me to be with her!

"Well, confessing seriously isn't my style so..." Neptune leaned towards me and kissed me again, which I returned as I wrapped my hands around her waist to hold her close to me. You know... this might not be so bad, having a CPU as my girlfriend. Both of us broke away and Neptune had a silly, goofy grin on her face.

"Since I'm now your unofficial hero, are there any other benefits I should be aware of?" I playfully asked. Again, that pervy side just had to pop up. I hoped Neptune didn't take it that wrong way and thought I only wanted her for sex. Neptune thought about what I asked for a few seconds before she got an idea in her head and suddenly transformed into her HDD for with me still holding her. A second later, I was face to face with Purple Heart, amazing wearing the same hoodie that somehow grew to fit Purple Heart perfectly. And honestly, she looked damn sexy in it.

"I'm sure I can think of a few good benefits. But right now, how about this?" Purple Heart said with a hint of seduction in her voice as this time, I was now kissing a beautiful goddess as she sat in my lap and we just continued to kiss.

Yeah. Having a girlfriend who is a CPU might be very interesting. At least my life won't be boring anymore. I only hope that I can be the hero she now expects me to be.

* * *

 **Well, I hope whoever reads this will like my first ever offer into the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. Since I pretty much own all the major games for the series for my PS3 and PA Vita, fanfics from me were inevitable. That said, the fact that I was able to write something and put it on here us no less a miracle since I procrastinate like there's no tomorrow, much like Neptune herself not doing anything to raise Planeptune's shares.**

 **There is one thing you can thank for getting me back into writing, my new Samsung Galaxy Tab 4 tablet. Now I don't have to count on getting to my laptop to write things when an idea appears suddenly. And thanks to TextMaker Mobile Free, an amazing text editor I discovered on Google Play, I can write stuff again! Now I just have to deal with the on screen keyboard always trying to autocorrect me all the damn time.**

 **Next time (if I can get a good idea and work on making endings better) is everyone's favorite loveable tsundere, Noire!**


	2. Chapter 1-2: Neptune

**Hey, everybody. Welcome to a new chapter of My Girlfriend is a CPU. If you're wondering why there us no Noire in this chapter, well... long story short, I got a lot of Noire's chapter done but after doing a bit of reading and editing, I really wasn't happy with it. I felt that it didn't fit the setting of Gamindustri and Lastation. Therefore, I scrapped what I wrote and did a follow up to the Neptune chapter in the meantine. This development means that there will be follow up chapters with the CPUs and their boyfriends in the future.**

 **Also, I'm very surprised to see the number of people who either put this story on their favorite list or watch story list. I thank you for your support and I hope you all stick with me for as long as I can keep doing this.**

* * *

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU  
Chapter 1.2: Life with Neptune**

Oh, hello again. I'm very surprised to see you back here. I'm Asahi, by the way. I live in the land of purple progress, Planeptune. I'm a monster hunting specialist for the Planeptune Guild and the most shocking fact... I have a girlfriend. A certain Console Patron Unit known for her love of pudding, marathon gaming sessions and hogging the main character spotlight. Yes, my girlfriend just happens to be Neptune, Lady Purple Heart herself.

It has been over a month since I decided to go commit suicide in some ways by going after a Zeta Herobo on steroids for a high level guild request. And out of nowhere, Neptune appears after the fiasco she started that nearly got me lynched. The end result of the mission was me nearly getting killed, breaking my leg, cut up from flying shrapnel and my prized sword destroyed as I distracted the robot so an HDD'd Neptune could attack. The end result was something I never expected. Neptune was upset about the fact that I got hurt trying to help her that she wanted to make it up to me by having a new sword made for me. But that wasn't the shocker. Neptune then kissed me as if we were a couple and pretty much confessed to me just because I saved her pudding eating self from that big robot on steroids. I ended that day with a new sword and a new girlfriend in one day.

Today was like any other day. I ate breakfast and went to the Planeptune guild to see if they had any new missions posted. Ever since Neptune and I beat up that maniac robot, the monsters seemed to go into hiding for fear of being defeated. That meant the number of monster hunting quests have declined sharply, leaving me with nothing much to do. I would have taken some item fetching quests but I absolutely hate those. With no monster hunting quests available for the time being, I grabbed a bite to eat and decided to go to the Planeptune Basilicom and visit my pudding eating, fourth wall breaking CPU girlfriend. And maybe, have her come with me on a mission for the Basilicom.

* * *

When I was first introduced to Neptune's friends and family, they all didn't think highly of me at first.

Histoire, or Histy as Neptune calls her, is the hard working Oracle of Planeptune and the time of Gamindustri. For someone that small, she tries her best to not blow up when Neptune slacks off and not doing quests for shares. When Neptune first introduced me, Histoire instantly believed that I would only encourage Neptune's laziness. However, I proved Histoire wrong as I jumped at any chance to do some Basilicom jobs, which made Neptune drop her controller and join me, saying that her hero will be there to rescue her whenever danger is about. Clearly playing the damsel in distress trope even though Neptune could easily go HDD and beat the crap out of any monster. Thanks to me and Neptune, Planeptune's shares have reached heights the nation hasn't seen in years and that made Histoire very happy.

IF is one of Neptune's many human friends and one of her closest friends next to Compa. I already know about IF or Iffy as Neptune calls her as we both work at the guild, IF being my senior in experience. We get along fine and I never had any issues with her although her brash and always serious nature makes it hard to approach with anything not guild related. IF was surprised to see me hook up with Neptune and was skeptical about me, worried that all the antics that Neptune and the other CPUs would drive me crazy. But seeing Neptune actually do missions to raise shares with me eased any concerns about me and how unfazed I am about Neptune's randomness.

Compa is also one of Neptune's closest human friends along with IF. The pink-haired nurse in training is extremely cheerful and happy, opposite of IF's serious nature, which makes Compa very easy to get along with. Despite being a little klutzy and a little too happy with bandaging up her patients, Compa is a great cook and ever since I got together with Neptune, I haven't eaten at home in a few weeks. Her desserts are to die for and Neptune and I always look forward to anything she makes. Compa was the only one in Neptune's group that liked me from the get go, very happy that I protected "Nep-Nep" from the big bad monster. And I have a feeling that she was the one who wrapped me up like a mummy when I came to.

Lastly, there is Nepgear, Neptune's little sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Nepgear is the perfect little sister and the most hard working person ever next to Historie and IF. She is also a big gearhead, always tinkering on something mechanical that doesn't seem to work half the time. Nepgear is very attached to her big sister. And I mean VERY attached. Like if she got separated from Neptune, she would die very painfully. I honestly have a feeling that Nepgear doesn't like me very much. I think that Nepgear believes that I will steal Neptune away from her. That's very far from the truth but I doubt I can change her mind. And with me doing a lot of quests for the Basilicom, she has got a lot of free time on her hands.

I knew everyone Neptune associates with were wondering what was she thinking when she introduced me to everyone but luckily, I managed to win them over. At least I hope so.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon as I arrived at the Basilicom, the Nep Tower as some have called it. After entering the large hall which acts as the official office and riding a elevator up a bunch if floors, I arrived at where Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire call home. Since I'm Neptune's boyfriend, I have a keycard that she gave to me so I can visit anytime. I unlocked the door and entered their residence. Lo and behold, my girlfriend was knee deep in a game with an nearly irate Histoire floating above her in a vain attempt to get her away from the game. IF was there as she stood near the kitchen entrance, quietly watching Histoire's never ending battle. I instantly smelled something good emanating from the kitchen. It must be Compa cooking something good for lunch. I didn't see Nepgear anywhere, I guess she was probably doing some quests for Histoire or visiting her CPU Candidate friends. A minute later, Neptune realized someone new was in her home. The moment she turned her head and saw me, the CPU dropped her controller and latched herself onto me. Neptune has a habit of delivering glomp hugs and despite her small frame, she could knock anyone onto the ground if one is not careful.

"Hi, Asahi!" Neptune said happily as I stepped back a few feet from Neptune's tackle hug. I regained my footing and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi, Neptune." I answered as I held the girl lovingly in my arms. Unfortunately, the game had other plans as the in-game enemies began beating up Neptune's in-game character, which caused her to wiggle out of my arms and dive back into the game.

"What the hell, man! I paused it! You don't attack the main character like that and get away with it!" Neptune said angrily as she got her character to beat up the bad guys before any more of her character's health was lost. With her attention back on the game, I decided to sit down on the nearby couch as IF sat on the armrest, the two of us quietly watching Neptune game on and Histoire continue her vain attempt to get Neptune's attention. It was then that IF decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"You're looking better, Asahi. If Neptune keeps glomping you like that, you might need to retire from the guild early." IF said as we both watched Neptune continue to battle hoards on enemies in the game and complementing on my recovery.

"Don't count your Roc eggs before their hatched. It'll take more than that messed up Zeta Herobo to bring me down." I answered confidently,

"Or an outing with the other CPUs might finish you off. Anyways, been keeping busy despite the lack of monster hunting quests?" IF asked,

"Mostly just training with my new sword. But being with Neptune is more work than anything I dealt with in the field." I answered,

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you lasted this long and not lose your mind." IF said,

"Maybe I've been lucky so far. By the way, where's Nepgear?" I said. I would normally see the CPU Candidate either making snacks for Neptune or helping Histoire out with some Basilicom paperwork. Nepgear's absence made this place feel a bit empty. Before IF answered, Compa came into the living room carrying a tray filled with drinks. I loved Compa's cooking a lot, which is why I always have dinner with Neptune and the others before going back to my apartment for the night.

"Oh, hello Asahi. Too bad you missed lunch. Everyone loved it." Compa said happily.

"No worries, Compa. I already had something at the guild before I came here and I would have loved it to if I was here." I answered,

"Well I bet you're thirsty after the long walk from the guild. I made my special iced tea that I made with some of the leaves from some of the local enemies near Planeptune." Compa explained as she held the tray near me, offering me one of the glasses of iced tea.

"You went on a fetch quest with all the monsters hiding? I'm surprised that they came out so you can beat them up." I said as I gladly took a glass of tea from Compa. IF did the same as the nurse offered a glass to Neptune, which the CPU quickly downed in one gulp before going back to her game. There was a smaller glass for Historie but the Oracle was too focused on getting Neptune away from her intense game. IF then answered my question about Nepgear.

"To answer your question about Nepgear, she and the other CPU Candidates are doing a bunch of fetch quests because the guilds in Lastation and Lowee are overflowing with them. Getting items from the monsters keeps getting harder nowadays." IF answered. I honestly hope Nepgear and the other Candidates don't overwork themselves out there. I have heard that other guild agents spent nearly three days just trying to find a single beak from an Avian Roc. There was another question that I needed answered.

"How long has Neptune been playing games?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I quickly finished off Compa's tasty drink.

"After dinner last night. As soon as you left, she hit that game harder than a pissed off Blanc attacking a grand dragon for insulting her lack of a chest." IF answered as she took a sip of her iced tea. I just shook my head and laughed a bit. That is definitely Neptune for you. Histoire on the other hand, floated right to Neptune's concentrated face and waved around a paper that seemed to be a request to raise shares.

"Neptune, will you please, PLEASE stop playing around and go raise Planeptune's shares?! Lastation and Lowee have gained more of Gamindustri's shares as of late." Histoire said, nearly on the verge of panicking. I know that a nation gets weaker or stronger based on the amount of shares gained from the people in Gamindustri but I was surprised to hear that Planeptune already lost a number of shares to Lastation and Lowee. I guess their CPUs picked up the pace for reasons unknown. I felt bad for Histoire so I decided to play my trump card.

"Well, ladies. I don't know about you all but I'm in the mood to raise some shares for the good of Planeptune." I said out loud as I got up from the couch and got ready to leave. As soon as I said this, Neptune saved her game's progress, turned off her console, got her sneakers on and grasped her katana.

"Asahi, you can't go raise shares without the main character! Only us ladies can raise shares." Neptune said as a matter of fact, already psyching herself up to go kill some monsters. Histoire's jaw nearly fell onto the tome she floats on, amazed that I was able to pry the lazy CPU away from her game. I honestly wasn't expecting it to work as well as it did.

"I'll that that request, Histoire." I said as I took the request slip from the still speechless Oracle as an anxious Neptune dragged me to the elevator, clearly ready to get to work.

* * *

It's not unusual for Neptune to be all gung ho and ready to kill when I'm with her on a quest. I figure that if she got herself into trouble like last time, I would do something stupid to try and save her like some guy in very shining armor would do. I would do something to help Neptune but I learned my lesson after the Zeta Herobo encounter. As I was dragged through the city in Neptune's surprisingly strong grip, I took a look at the request that was on the paper.

"Okay, Asahi! What do we got to do? Beat up Dogoos? Take out some self-aware, pudding stealing robots? Turn some Boxbirds into fried chicken? With you by my side, we can take on the world and another world!" Neptune said confidently. I do like that trait of hers but as I read the request, I was surprised by what the citizen requested. He wanted some Dogoo Jelly for something that wasn't meant to be used by humans. I tell you, some people have weird hobbies.

"Let me check the statue of this request, Neptune." I said as I took out a tablet-like device that connects to both the Basilicom and guild computers where you can check the current status of any requests and jobs available or being worked on. I got this from Histoire when I started dating Neptune since I easily would jump at doing missions with Neptune.

"Come on, Asahi! Those baddies aren't going to wait around for us to beat them up and you can rescue me from a Tough Foe." Neptune said as she put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently. Was she really determined for me to rescue her from an attack again? When I got to the page where the request was, I got another surprise.

"Hey, Neptune... we don't need to do that request Histoire was going crazy about." I answered. Neptune tilted her head in wonder as I showed her the request on my tablet.

"Huh?! Nep Jr. already completed it?" Neptune said in amazement. It turns out that Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates completed it a few hours ago and Histoire forgot to check if it was completed or not.

"Seems so, Neptune. Your workaholic little sister did Histoire a big favor." I answered. I looked at Neptune and her mood instantly did a 180° degree turn into the downer zone.

"Wah! No fair! Nep Jr. ruined our fun for today!" Neptune said sadly, acting all depressed about not letting me rescue her from the evil Dogoos or whatever enemies we would have met out there. This was a blessing in disguise for me. It wasn't like I didn't want to go beat up monsters with Neptune. In fact, I do have some backup plans for Neptune if this situation ever came up. And this was a perfect opportunity.

"You know, Neptune. All we have been doing is just doing share raising quests and playing games. I was thinking that we should go do things that couples do." I suggested. Neptune heard this and immediately got out of her downer funk. She looked at me with a smile on her face and a very brief blush on her cheeks.

"Are you asking little ol' me out on a date, Asahi?" Neptune asked playfully,

"Maybe. I just happen to know a place that just opened recently that serves great pudding and have the newest arcade games from the other nations." I answered. I did know of this place I said but I haven't checked it out yet, mainly due to wanting to go to this place with Neptune being the pudding carnivore that she is. Besides, if I want to get my game on, I feel better playing with friends. Or my CPU girlfriend.

"Ooh! That sounds like a nice way to raise my love points, my brave hero." Neptune said happily as I smiled and wrapped an arm around her and we walked to the new arcade and have some fun. I didn't expect to be going on a date with Neptune today but it was a beautiful day and seeing the glowing smile on Neptune's face made it perfectly fine to have some fun as a couple today.

I better make sure to thank poor Nepgear later for giving Neptune and I a perfect opportunity to go out on a date. Maybe I can raise Nepgear's respect points a bit by thanking her.

* * *

 **There. I hope your all liked this little chapter. I will try to come up with a good chapter for Noire and her potential boyfriend. I want to make Noire's chapter good because she's my favorite CPU out of all the others. I don't know how soon I can get this out but if any of you readers have an idea, shoot a PM in my direction.**

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2: Noire

**Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. The premise, characters and story are the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I am just borrowing Nep-Nep and the CPUs for a little bit. The OCs in the story are mine.**

 **Notes:  
At last, I have finally managed to get to the Noire chapter,everyone's favorite lonely tsundere. This time, I did get an idea I liked and developed a character for the chapter. I just happened to write this chapter while I was playing a LOT of Saints Row IV and Gat out of Hell and that is where I got the inspiration for this new OC. Also, due to the chapter's length, I split this chapter into two because I have a habit to keeping my chapters a certain length. I don't like writing overly long chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter and I hope all my followers like it and keep reading any new chapters I come up with in the future.**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 2: Noire, the lonely tsundere black goddess**

* * *

Living off the grid in Lastation of all places isn't a walk in the park. You have to worry about a lot of things like food, shelter, money and protection well away from the safety of the cities and towns. It's not a choice for the weak of heart but if you understood where I'm coming from, it's the only choice I have. Who am I, you ask and why would I be living away from civilization? I have a doozy of a story you won't believe.

My name is Alex. And for reasons unknown to me, I was taken away from my family by a mysterious group of scientists when I was a young boy growing up during the Console War. During my years of captivity, they continuously infused me with strong psychic powers and energy. Where did they get this stuff, I was never told. They had some grandiose plan to create powerful humans in order to fight against the chaos made by the warring CPUs for the use of people in power or have tons of money. A few years into my unethical experimenting, my parents never made one attempt to save me when the scientists began their experiments. I found out from a bored assistant that my parents decided to abandon me with these people, selling me to them for a large amount of money. That devastated me, knowing that I wasn't important to my parents. It only made my time there worse.

I wasn't the only boy they infused psychic energy on with their demonic experiments which was called the "Saints Experiment". The scientists kept a number of young boys like me captive for the experiments. And by a miracle of miracles, I was the only one to survive the tests and infusions where other boys died within hours. Sometimes, they brought in some new kids one day and they would die within hours after arrival. I ultimately developed survivor's guilt from this and I kept to myself in my cell, never socializing with anyone there. I guess that is why I never talked with people outside of my shelter when I do supply runs. I don't know if the people I meet will be gone tomorrow.

I was only nine years old when I was sold off to those scientists and I was experimented on for over six years at that forsaken lab. I yearned for the day when I would be rescued from the lab. However, the bored assistant who spilled the beans about what my parents did to me told me that not even guild agents could find the lab's location. It was hidden in a landmass that had no CPU at that time. I was pretty much resigned to dying there sooner or later, never seeing the outside world ever again.

It was well into my sixth year when the true goddess decided to intervene on my behalf. At least that is what I believe. The scientists wanted to see if I could be the weapon they thought they created in me by forcing me to defeat a big group of monsters. I was very ill when the guards took me out of my cell and transferred me to the outside where powerful monsters were gathering. I had a hard time even standing up because I was so sick. The gathered scientists didn't care about my condition and they shoved me to the ground just as a horde of monsters appeared. In an instant, the monster horde suddenly attacked the scientists and guards as I struggled to even get on my knees. I was sure that I was going to die. But all that happened was the screams of the scientists and guards getting their asses handed to them. I was very curious on why I wasn't attacked by the bloodthirsty enemies. It seemed they thought the bigger people would be a bit more tastier than me. After a few minutes of chaos, it was over. I looked up and saw the carnage around me. All of the scientists and guards were decimated into bits, torn apart by the horde. They had no chance of defending themselves and I did feel a bit bad for them. But I began to panic and ran back to the lab as fast as I could despite my sickness.

Even in my weakened state, I managed to get back to where the lab was and got another shock. The lab was completely overrun with Tough and Risky Foes, just about all of the remaining scientists and well-armed guards were slaughtered. The monsters did a real number on everyone there. I had a feeling that staying here would be suicide and since everybody who did experiments on me were dead or fled the scene, I sensed my chance to escape from this evil place. I grabbed whatever clothes and food left and some medicine to take care of my illness. After stuffing everything in a knapsack, I left the destroyed lab and wished that I would never see that place ever again.

I spent about three days in the harsh wilderness, nearly getting myself killed many times by even Dogoos and suffering through the cold nights. I had no idea where I was going most of the time but I just kept going west. I was just about to run out of food when I finally stumbled onto the decrepit rundown factory district of Lastation, where I was suddenly attacked my a big horde of Coyotes. With nowhere to run, I closed my eyes and threw out my arms in a vain attempt to protect myself. I was expecting death but I only heard the sound of ice crashing to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the group of Coyotes were frozen solid. I quickly looked around to see if anyone may have saved my bacon but there was no other people around. It was at that moment that I discovered that all the experiments and psychic power infusions actually gave me powers that can be used to defend myself or attack monsters. Those crazy scientists actually were onto something with all those cruel experiments. I decided right then and there that I was going to stay in this decrepit old factory area and hone my powers against all the monsters that spawn here. And I've been here ever since.

This is one of the main reasons why I decided to stay in Lastation and not go live peacefully in one of the other nations in Gamindustri where I can be safe. There is another small but important reason why I stay in the land of Black Regality. And that reason is Lady Black Heart.

To me, Lady Black Heart or Lady Noire as some people tend to call her, is the most beautiful, kind and powerful Console Patron Unit in all of Gamindustri. Not even that slacker Purple Heart, that vulgar and flat-chested White Heart and that bimbo Green Heart come close to Lady Black Heart's pedigree. She's true perfection and just about everyone in Lastation knows it. When I sleep at night, I dream of Lady Black Heart. I dream of being at her side, being important to her, helping her defending Lastation like some storybook hero protecting his princess. But I know that us just a dream and I will never achieve it. I'm positive that she will most likely freak out if she ever caught a glimpse of my powers. I am very afraid of what I can do when I get angry.

And yes, I am a male NPC. But unlike other male NPCs in Lastation, I actually have a body that's not covered by a huge, dark silhouette. Odd? Welcome to the club and here's your membership. Guys like us are rare in Gamindustri, like a monster spawn that only appears through certain conditions. I have heard some rumors that a guy like me just happens to be close to that slacker Purple Heart. I guess miracles do happen for guys like us.

By the way, I'm sorry for rambling on about my past. I don't get into the details of my past that often but I guess I needed to talk to somebody.

 **##########**

* * *

As I said, I live deep in an area of Lastation that is devoid of humans. It's where there were a lot of ruined factories that were abandoned years ago and overtaken by deadly Tough Foes and Risky Foes. I think there's one derelict factory where a powerful member of ASIC was defeated near the factory I reside in. With little to no power flowing through this area, it's truly off the grid and no human in their right mind would dare set foot in this wasteland. Except me, of course. As I got myself dressed and ready to face the day, I picked up a picture of Lady Black Heart that I'm sure that she doesn't know exists. It was her cosplaying as a magical girl from some Anime that came out months ago. Lady Black Heart looked absolutely beautiful in her outfit. I don't know why she would keep this private. I'm sure her shares would skyrocket if she did cosplay shoots around Gamindustri or release cosplay photo albums. Maybe she would invite some citizens to see some sessions in person. I would love that but I would be afraid to show up and accidentally use my powers.

I'm sure that everybody in the city would freak out if they saw someone among them who could throw energy blasts from their hands that could freeze people, pick up and toss big things around with my mind, create a big crater by stomping the ground hard and burn everything around me with an aura of fire. I would be hunted down like a common Dogoo. That is why I stay away from people unless I have to. And then I make sure that I absolutely never use any of my powers when I'm heading to the city. The only times I do go into the city is when I need some supplies, food or to sell off the many materials I have gathered from defeating the monsters in the area. A lot of monsters that spawn here are a bit on the rare side and they drop materials that people will pay a lot of credits for. Despite my situation, I have no issues with money which I use to buy needed supplies and the most important expense, Nep Bull. Using my powers takes a lot of energy out of me and it takes me a long time for my energy to recover naturally. Drinking Nep Bull with his high energy ingredients to help drinkers recover energy is perfect for me to keep using my powers for hours. I hate the taste, though. I don't know how normal people in Planeptune drink it without wanting to throw up. I have tried other energy drinks but Nep Bull is the only drink that seems to agree with my stomach.

I decided to leave my shelter and get some fresh air. I exited the large control room that I use for living purposes and carefully climbed through the twisted metallic ruins of the once powerful factory. The roof caved in years ago, burying the remains of the old machines that fell into disrepair, years of rust replaced the paint on the machines and the ceiling trusses that collapsed to the floor. The sharp pieces of metal that jutted out all over the dead factory made it for treacherous trekking but after living in this dump for as long as I have been, I could get through the wreckage in my sleep and completely in the dark. I climbed out from the mountain of debris and I looked at the cloudy early afternoon sky, my eyes adjusting to the daylight since I have been cooped up in my dark shelter for a few days. The sun rarely peeks out through the thick, cloudy skies of Lastation, all due to the many running factories pumping out smoke and other stuff into the air. Many Lastation citizens are used to the crappy air but I have heard that Lady Black Heart has begun some initiatives to reduce the air pollution greatly and let the skies clear up over the years.

The entire area looked run down and depressing. Vegetation had taken over many of the ruined factories, grass and tree branches sprouting through the concrete floors and walls, sometimes busting through the concrete. The cries of of weaker monsters being eaten or attacked by their bigger foes. It was a truly depressing place to be but I chose to be here. I let out a quiet sigh as I reminisce on my life up to this point as I made sure to keep myself somewhat hidden from the higher level foes nearby. I heard a loud growl near a wasted trailer office near me and I ducked into a hiding spot amongst the outside wreckage. I caught a glimpse of a group of Tae Kwon Do Cats trying at attack a much larger foe, a Flame Fenrir. Those large monsters were native to Lowee but this place is a breeding ground for just about any monster from any nation. I just stayed quiet and watched the Flame Fenrir make short work of the Tae Kwon Do Cats, slashing one into pieces and dissipating into data. Another tried to do a sneak attack and failed as the Fenrir's fire mane set the smaller monster ablaze. Apparently, the Flame Fenrir was hungry and mauled one cat and made a quick meal out of it.

And that's when I saw it, a piece of Hematite. The item dropped from the Fenrir's maw and it quickly turned around to gobble up the remaining enemies. I surveyed the area where the massacre was going on, wondering if I can make an attack on the Fenrir so I can pick up that precious Hematite. Seconds later, the Flame Fenrir finished eating the remaining Tae Kwon Do Cats, ending their futile attack. Survival of the strongest is the way here in this cesspool. I could make an attack on the Fenrir by using my modified telekinesis psychic skills and hopefully toss the Fenrir into some of the jagged metal beams and kill it, letting me pick up the spoils. My biggest worry is that I may not have enough energy to be in a prolonged fight against Tough Foes.

Yes, if you missed what I said, I could pick up and throw things long distances with my mind. All the experiments and infusions of modified, manufactured psychic energy during those years I was made to take have resulted in the creation of what seemed to be super powers from video games. One of these powers is telekinesis. How I was able to manifest this power, even I can't tell you as I have no clue. With all the loose, sharp and large metal pieces all over the area, I have plenty of ammo to use against the monsters and plenty of places to toss a monster right into some jagged metal posts. However, I could exhaust all of my energy with multiple use of my powers in the fracas and end up being a snack for a monster. With all the fighting going on, I saw a lot of lesser monsters flee the immediate area and probably get attacked by other Tough Foes. As the Fenrir looked around for more prey, I saw a large piece of broken concrete jutting out from a ruined wall across from me. Perfect.

I began to focus my sights on the piece of concrete as I raised my hands towards the object. My hands began to glow white as my psychic energy enveloped the piece of concrete and it suddenly flew right towards me, stopping just inches from my face. The concrete piece radiated the same white glow as it hovered in the air, my powers at work here. With the Flame Fenrir still looking for another meal, I thrust my right hand away from me, which threw the large concrete piece at a high velocity. The concrete rock smashed right into a rusted pile of metal beams, crashing loudly enough that I'm sure the people in the city heard it. I saw the Fenrir get startled and quickly get into a pouncing stance while I clenched my right hand into a fist before I released it. A tiny sphere of energy began to form at my palm and it started to grow bigger, which began to make my hand cold a little bit. Just as the Flame Fenrir turned itself around to investigate the area, I appeared from my hiding spot. threw the concentrated ball of cold energy from my right hand. The freeze blast made contact with the beast and the cold ball of frost doused the Fenrir's fire mane. With that, the beast growled out loud and I was clearly in its sights.

I quickly let loose another freeze blast from my hand and the Fenrir was frozen in place, another of these powers I manifested over the years. I knew that it won't last for long so I quickly grabbed a piece of twisted metal from the pile I was hiding in with my telekinesis. I turned to see the Flame Fenrir break out of its frozen prison and I chucked the metallic piece at the beast, striking it on one of its legs. This caused the Fenrir to howl in pain and crash to the ground. I quickly grabbed another large piece of a steel with my telekinesis and was about to toss it at the Fenrir's head but despite the obvious pain it was in, the large beast managed to barely avoid my improvised steel javelin. The piece of metal embedding itself deep into the ground. The beast made a quick lunge at me, ready for an easy kill. Just before I was within its reach, I struck my foot hard onto the ground like I was stomping on a bug or a soda can The earth beneath me shattered and large, spiked rocks exploded into the air. The spiked rocks impacted the Flame Fenrir, dealing severe damage and sending the monster into the air, away from me and crashing hard into a pile of huge steel tubes, some of them crashing on top of the creature. Another of my manifested powers coming to my rescue. I was using too much of my energy and I started to gasp for air, wiping away some sweat from my forehead. I had to end this now before I end up being dessert. As the Fenrir tried to get out from underneath all the steel tubes it was tossed into, I grabbed a steel pole with my mind and threw it right at the Fenrir's head with the last reserves of my psychic energy. The Flame Fenrir never saw it coming as the steel pole went right through the skull and killed it in one hit. As soon as the Fenrir dissipated into data particles, I quickly rushed to where the Hematite was laying as well as pick up other materials any defeated monsters dropped. With my psychic energy just about depleted and the cries of more Risky Foes nearby, I staggered back to the safety of my inner sanctum and to get some much needed rest. I did not want to be around when more Risky and Tough Foes decided to come by.

 **##########**

* * *

The next day arrived and with the Hematite in my possession and tucked away in my knapsack, I made my way deep into the city, heading to the Lastation Basilicom. There are certain times during the day when I can leave the area safely without any monsters lurking around. The ore us a very important item to a certain person there, the Oracle of Lastation Kei Jinguji. A year after I first started living in Lastation's factory ruins, I accidentally discovered a monster spawning point where a few batch of monsters hold Hematite, a very mineral made from the crystallized blood of those monsters. During an prevoius visit to the city to buy food, I walked by the Basilicom and spotted the Oracle speaking to a couple of girls from Planeptune and being the businesswoman that she is, giving the two girls a hard time with her legendary shrewd business savvy. She probably sent those two girls all over the place to find a bunch of rare items in exchange for some classified information. One of those items was Hematite and even I know how rare it is to find. Until the monsters spawning with Hematite arrived in the factory ruins.

When I first showed up at the Basilicom with some Hematite, I honestly believed that Miss Kei was speechless when I came to her with the rare ore. While Kei was willing to offer a great sum of credits for the rare material, keeping to her policy of equal exchange, all I wanted was a few packs of Nep Bull. I know that Miss Kei does official business with Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle sometimes and Nep Bull is widely available over there. I believe that Miss Kei was flabbergasted by my request. I was sure she felt like she was committing highway robbery. I entered the Lastation Basilicom and sure enough, I spotted the Oracle hard at work. Kei Jinguji was nose deep in reading financial and Basilicom reports, balancing guild reports and messages from the other Basilicoms on the side. Kei noticed that there was a presence in her office and looked up to see me. I swear she had a small happy grin when we made eye contact.

"Greetings, Alex. Are you here to deliver a new piece of Hematite?" Kei always gets down to business and I took off my knapsack, opening it to place the Hematite in front of her. Kei picked it up and inspected it for a few minutes.

"I found that during a short jog near my home." I said. Actually, I was lying. I hated to lie to her but this was a secret I couldn't share with anyone. Kei gave a satisfactory nod and placed the Hematite in a special safe in her office.

"The Hematite you brought me is in such a fine quality. The next generation of Lastation game consoles will run flawlessly once development is finished." Kei said happily as she opened up a closet door and took out my preferred payment, Nep Bull. Although Hematite would fetch a boatload of credits, I always ask for two six-pack of Nep Bull.

"Ah, my favorite drink in the world." I said sarcastically, knowing that Kei will miss it.

"I can understand why you would want Nep Bull. It's hard to get it outside of Planeptune. But I have to ask. Where do you find all this Hematite?" Kei asked. I could see her trying to see if she can learn my secret of getting the Hematite. But even a businesswoman such as herself know the importance of company secrecy.

"Sorry, Miss Kei. It's a company secret. Now if you'll excuse me." I said as I stuffed the two packs of Nep Bull into my knapsack. I waved bye to Miss Kei and exited the Basilicom and I headed to the marketplace. I just happen to have some highly priced materials stuffed in my knapsack and I needed to do a little shopping in town before returning to the valley of death.

 **##########**

* * *

Two days later, I finally felt recharged after nearly using up all my energy to fight off that Fenrir and snagged the Hematite. I made a bunch of money from selling the materials and items dropped by the many vanquished monsters around the dead area. I haven't left my shelter since returning from the city and I probably needed to go outside and do an item run, picking up the things the defeated monsters dropped. But I just felt like staying in the protection of this sanctum. I had another dream about Lady Black Heart last night. Actually, it was more like a nightmare. I dreamed about finally having the chance to meet her away from the Basilicom. However, she decided that I was a danger to Lastation and tried to kill me. I panicked and unleashed a hidden power I just manifested and...

I finally decided to exit my sanctuary and get some air. I needed to try to forget the terrible dream I had. As I carefully climbed through the jungle gym of rusted, jagged metal, I found the entrance and saw something that make me quickly duck back into the debris. I saw Lady Black Heart inspecting the destroyed area, as if she was thinking about something major to do here. I noticed that she wasn't alone. Uni, the CPU Candidate of Lastation and even Miss Kei herself, were with Lady Black Heart. I was very curious on why she was here in the first place. Maybe some of the monsters attacked the city while I was holed up in my shelter. I carefully concealed myself in my debris hiding spot as I listened in on the discussion.

"How did I ignore the deteriorating condition of this area? It's a miracle that the monsters that spawn here haven't attacked the outlying areas." The CPU said as Uni finished off a Kupokitty with a head shot from the CPU Candidate's big gun.

"You've been so busy these days, Noire. Even you couldn't foresee the former factory district turn into a giant nesting spot for powerful monsters." Uni said,

"I know, Uni. But making sure that monsters don't ever find a spot to spawn here in Lastation is a priority for me." Lady Black Heart said as an Invader appeared from out of nowhere, only to be chopped in half by the goddess. Uni quickly aimed and fired at a Mega Spider that was lowering itself to the ground with its silk.

"With all the monsters popping out of nowhere, its best if we start planning the renovation of this area." Uni added as she loaded a fresh clip of ammo into her rifle.

"You're right, Uni. Kei, have you begun a starting plan for renovating this area?" Lady Black Heart asked as she quickly dispatched a group of Boxbirds that vainly tried to sneak attack on the CPU. At the same time, said Oracle had her hands full with a Risky Foe, a Nurse Binder. The powerful but small monster was giving Kei a super hard time but this was due to the Oracle's lack of combat training. Running multiple businesses was easy for the boyish-looking woman but taking on a Risky Foe without any assistance was another can of worms. But with one lucky shot, Kei's sword managed to embed itself deep in the eggplant-looking enemy.

"Do you think that I would have that information for you if I am in combat? Lady Noire, you know I have not had much experience in fighting." Kei said as she ripped out her sword from the remains of the former Nurse Binder. The Oracle has breathing heavily, clearly not used to fighting enemies unlike the two goddesses. The area was now clear of bad guys for now, which finally allowed an exhausted Kei get some rest.

"Well, we're safe now Kei. Do you think you could make a rough cost estimate on renovating this area?" Lady Black Heart asked the Oracle. I could see Kei concentrate hard for a few seconds before she came to a solution.

"It would take maybe hundreds of millions of credits to completely renovate this death trap. Most of the cost would most likely go to our army and to any private military companies to weed out all the monster nests around here." Kei answered,

"That much? What if they sell all the materials to the other nations to offset some of the cost?" Lady Black Heart asked,

"It could make some dent into the cost but Lastation will be footing most of the cost in the long run." Kei answered,

"It's a price I'm willing to pay. And we do have public support since the people do consider this area a major eyesore." I quietly watched as the three ladies discuss plans to completely take over the area.

"I should confess something I have been keeping from you, Lady Noire." Kei said hesitantly. Hearing the different tone in the Oracle's voice made Lady Black Heart look at her with a worried look on her face, a very rare look from the CPU.

"Kei, I know that you want to take over many big businesses in Lastation. Don't worry. I know you'll make an excellent CEO in the future." Black Heart said confidently,

"Well, thank you for your confidence but it's about all the Hematite we have acquired in bunches. I think the young man who constantly brings pieces of Hematite might be finding them here." Kei answered. I have a feeling that she was talking about me and all the Hematite I have delivered to the Basilicom.

"What?! What young man? And why didn't tell me about this sooner? If he's a citizen of Lastation, he shouldn't be around this den of death!" Lady Black Heart said,

"I never really pressed him on the issue. All the times I asked him his secret, he would counter with one of my own tactics about business. But I assume he is a powerful fighter if he can defeat the monsters that hold Hematite." Kei answered,

"If he's that strong, I bet he could easily handle whatever the monsters could throw at him. But I do agree that he should be found fast before something bad happens to him." Uni added,

"The next time he arrives to do an exchange, I would like to meet him and make him an offer to work directly with us." Black Heart said,

"I do like that idea. The young man could be a very valuable asset for Lastation if he is that powerful. I do want to reward him properly for all the Hematite he has supplied. I feel like I'm stealing from him since all he asks is for Nep Bull." Kei added,

"Nep Bull? I mean, it is hard to get it outside of Planeptune and a lot of people will go to great lengths to get some. I have no clue why." Black Heart said.

If I was invisible or listening in from far away, I would have jumped for joy and screamed to high heaven. If I ever decided to leave this decrepit factory, I could be working under the one goddess I dream about. But could she accept me for my psychic powers? That was my biggest fear. A freak like me wouldn't feel welcome here in Lastation or maybe anywhere in Gamindustri. As I pondered what to do with my future if this death zone is renovated, I heard a very faint buzzing sound. The three ladies also heard the buzzing sound and they quickly got into their fighting stances.

"I don't like the sound of that. Uni, Kei. Get ready for anything!" Black Heart said as she readied her rapier for more monster slaughtering. Uni took off the safety lock on her rifle and Kei readied her sword as well. The peculiar buzzing sound got louder but for some reason, it was coming from the sky.

"Is it just me or does this sound seem to emanate from the sky?" Kei asked. The three ladies looked up when what seemed to be a giant blast of air slammed hard on the ground. Dust kicked up in a massive cloud, blanketing everything around it. I quickly ducked deeper into my hiding spot as the big dust cloud slowly passed by. When I poked my head out of my hiding spot, I was in for a shock.

Both Kei and Uni were knocked out and probably won't be waking up until next week. Kei I could see being knocked out due to being a normal human. But for Uni to being knocked out as well, that was a shock. I then heard the groaning of Lady Black Heart coming from the epicenter of the blast. The CPU was wrapped up in something that seemed to be a ruby colored rope. A rope that had a plus shaped crystal attached to it and it seemed to make Lady Black Heart weaken. How did she get tied up out of nowhere? Unless there's some real shady guy hunched over wearing a cloak and twirling a thin mustache while cackling evilly nearby. I expected to see her get herself untied but another party had other plans.

 **##########**

* * *

A huge group of robotic enemies appeared and encircled the weakened CPU. A mixed group of Bit type bots, DSTT type bots and a half dozen Heavy Tank type bots were ready to unleash their robotic power on Lady Black Heart if she even resists once. The CPU'S eyes slowly opened as she groaned quietly. A second later, her eyes opened wide as soon as she saw all the bots around her as well as being tied up like some cheap floozy damsel in distress.

"Ungh... what the hell is this?!" Lady Black Heart said panicking, trying to struggle out of the rope. She felt abnormally weakened and when she looked down to see what she was wrapped up in, it was something she dreaded.

"Well, well. Looks like my early Christmas present is all wrapped up for me." A male voice said cheerfully from nowhere. I could see Lady Black Heart instantly dread hearing this voice, like she heard it before.

"Oh, great. Not you." The CPU muttered to herself as her captive showed themselves. While I was expecting to actually see a hug with a thin mustache, a tall hat, wearing a mask over his eyes and a cloak draped over his shoulders, I was not expecting a purplish pink colored robot with neon green trim float down to the ground, surrounded by six floating fins that could be wings. It looks like some mecha from a popular Anime that I recall hearing about. But... there was something off about this robot.

"Oh, yes, It's me, honey. And at last, my dreams are finally coming true!" The robot said happily as it started a happy dance. Okay... I wonder what its creator was smoking when they programmed this... thing. And even Lady Black Heart sweat dropped at the sight.

"Your dreams or my nightmares? You're not going to get away with attacking my little sister and my Oracle." Lady Black Heart said angrily,

"I must apologize for that but I didn't want nobody to ruin our special moment. I assure you that they will be fine, although they might have a bad headache later." The robot said,

"Grr... just wait until I get my hands on you, dirty pervert." Black Heart was getting madder by the minute. The robot however seemed to like seeing her get pissed.

"Oh, my sexy, shy tsundere. You look so lovely when you're angry. We could be absolutely happy together. I love you so so much."

"I hate you so so much!" Was Lady Black Heart's reply. Honestly, I don't blame her. This guy is obsessed with her and obsessed in a bad way. I just stayed quiet as the two of them carried on their seemingly tireless argument.

"The more you get angry with me, the more I live you, my darling. I can't wait for our first date as a couple."

"There is no way I would date a stalker pervert like yourself. You of all people should have gotten that through your perverted fantasy filled head of yours."

"I don't think you have any choice right now, my soul mate. As you can see, that anti-crystal that's adorned on that rope you're nicely bundled up in has rendered you helpless as a newborn Dogoo."

"Even Dogoos can be deadly when pushed too far."

"Oh, my Noire. You can keep up your for as long as you want but in a few hours, you'll be so weakened from the crystals that you won't be able to resist my love. But don't worry, my love. I'll be extra gentle."

"Nononononono!" The moment Lady Black Heart began to shake her head wildly at that... thought, I couldn't let this disgusting jerkoff do that to her. I wouldn't let Lady Black Heart be taken like that against her will. I climbed out from my hiding spot and finally revealed myself to the freak and Lady Black Heart.

"I won't let you harm her in any way!" I said loudly as I stood on the top of the debris I was hiding in. Lady Black Heart looked at me like I was insane or something while I couldn't read the fruity robot's reaction but I was sure he didn't like me appearing.

"Oh, ho. Has my sexy goddess triggered an event flag where a lone hero will rescue her from the dastardly villain that is me? So cliché." The perverted robot said sarcastically,

"I'm no hero but I'm not going to let you defile Lady Black Heart like she's just some plaything for you." I shot back,

"A plaything? Young man, I would never dare think of the lovely Noire as some plaything. Although the idea of some delicious role play sounds very tempting." The robot said lustfully. I didn't know that robots could be programmed like that.

"WHAT?! What kind of a sick, perverted freak are you?! I would NEVER, EVER DO THAT! I would rather be taken by Dogoos than do THAT with you!" Lady Black Heart said, nearly gagging at the disgusting proposition.

"Don't fret, my lovely bride to be. We'll have plenty of time to discuss our honeymoon plans later. But first I must deal with this disgusting little pest." The big robot motioned a hand just slightly and a trio of Bit type bots appeared to do his bidding. Before they could even attack, I tossed a freeze blast right at the group of Bits. All three of them froze and dropped to the ground where I picked one up with my telekinesis and quickly threw it right at a wrecked water tower at the highest velocity I can muster. The robot shattered into a million little pieces as both Anonydeath and Lady Black Heart looked at me flabbergasted. Before the other two bots unfroze themselves, I rushed towards them and slammed my foot hard onto the ground. The big rocks that exploded from the ground completely destroyed both robots, shattering them into pieces.

"Oh, my. It seems like you're the lone result of the Saints Experiment, the program where young boys were infused with powerful energy in hopes of fighting the CPUs during the Console War. I never dreamed that their program would bear such violent fruit." The robot said in surprise. My eyes went wide open in shock at hearing the accursed project that ruined my life and gave me these powers. I haven't heard that name since I escaped from that facility.

"How did you know about that?!" I asked surprised. I was positive that nobody in the outside world knows about the experiments that went on those years ago. Just who was this robot?

"It seems you don't know about what I do for a living. Well, that's no problem. In my line of work, I operate from the shadows and always know what's going on in Gamindustri. That's why I'm the hacker extraordinaire, Anonydeath!" The robot said as he finally revealed his true name to me. And with that, the battle began.

* * *

 **End Notes:  
I hate doing cliffhangers like this. We all know that the creepy robot Anonydeath had a thing for Noire that bordered on creepiness and I was disappointing that he never got his ****comeuppance in Victory, being that Karma Houdini that he turned out to be. In the next part, our new OC will face off against Anonydeath and his robot horde while a weakened Noire can only watch. Can a human male pumped up with drugs that gave him powers that is the same powers as the Boss had in Saints Row IV beat Anonydeath's bot horde? Man, I sound like that announcer from the old Batman TV show from the 60s.**

 **To all my followers, please do drop a review and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.  
P.S.: if any of you spot typos, tell me about it. Writing chapters on a tablet that doesn't have a good spellcheck system is not fun.**


	4. Chapter 2-2: Noire

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story are mine.**

 **Author's Note: At long last, I FINALLY bring you the second part of this intro chapter for Noire and the next OC in the group, Alex. The guy with psychic powers that seems to be more fit to be in Virtual Steelport than Gamindustri. As we left off last time, Alex is about to get into a large fight with Anonydeath and his robot horde. Can a long male OC take on the super hacker's robot army?**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for how long I took to get this chapter out. I blame Pokémon Shuffle and its mobile counterpart plus... I procrastinate like nobody can in the world. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and I like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter and to the people who send me a PM.**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 2-2: Defending Noire**

Anonydeath wireless gave orders to more bots to arrive and he made me the target. I retaliated with a couple of freeze blasts at the first group of Bit type bots, freezing them solid and a couple of those bots shattered when they dropped to the ground. The legs of one of the Heavy Tank type bots was encased in ice due to the residual area of effect and couldn't make an attack. A few DSTT bots tried to attack me with their back fins and electrical attacks but I telekinetic threw one frozen Bit at one of the DSTT bots, shattering the Bit into pieces and causing that DSTT bot to malfunction. The stuck Heavy Tank bot aimed its two turret like cannons at me and I stomped the ground hard right next to its frozen legs. Its legs shattered into pieces and the Heavy Tank suffered too much internal damage, dissipating into data seconds later. Another DSTT bot came up from behind and it used its fins to smack me into a loose pile of rubble, some large pieces crashing on top of me. I let out a pained groan as I struggled to get up and another DSTT bot floated over to attack. I quickly grabbed it with my telekinesis and the bot was flailing around in the air. I managed to get out of the mess of debris and threw the helpless DSTT right at another DSTT, causing both to dissipate into data the momentum they slammed into each other.

"Such surprising power from an ordinary human boy. They should have never let you out of that facility. You're much too dangerous to be let loose." Anonydeath said from behind his shield of bots,

"Me dangerous? And hacking into someone's personal files, stealing confidential information and spying on girls just to get your jollies isn't? Hypocrite, much?" I asked as I wiped away some sweat from my forehead as I took advantage of this small respite. I seriously did not like this asshole.

"Have any of the people whom I stole important information from ever were harmed physically? I think I did a good service for the innocent people they were hurting." Anonydeath said innocently,

"Oh, are you talking about the new Lastation business CEO that you hacked into their email and they got lynched by a mob you gathered, only to learn the person was writing a fictional story? Real smart." Lady Black Heart said sarcastically as she helplessly watched the fight,

"Well, I will admit that I goofed on that one. But I'm more pure than this little barbarian here." Anonydeath answered snidely. I only replied by grabbing a DSTT with my telekinesis and threw it at Anonydeath's head, who managed to barely dodge it. I swore that I could have heard Lady Black Heart mutter a few curse words as she wanted Anonydeath to get hit.

"I have to wonder what your actual definition of pure is." I said as I let out at freeze blast at Anonydeath when a group of his Bits blocked the blast, all of them froze and shattered to the ground upon impact. The bots began to attack me again and I quickly stomped the ground hard to throw up a rock wall to block any frontal attacks. That wall didn't last very long as three Heavy Tank bots blasted the wall apart, forcing me to dodge the debris and making me a sitting duck to a hard tackle from a DSTT bot, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I hit the ground hard after the powerful tackle as that DSTT went for the kill. I threw my hand out and managed to freeze the DSTT before it got anywhere near me. I struggled to get up and catch my breath when another Heavy Tank appeared to assist in the battle. I quickly tossed the frozen DSTT bot at the Heavy Tank but this one bot must have had some intelligence chips installed and it fired a blast from its cannons, breaking the frozen DSTT into ice cubes. The machines seem to be spawning at a fast rate. For every one I manage to destroy, two seem to pop up in their place.

By now, I was using up too much of my energy in defense now that I was clearly outnumbered by a large margin. As I swung myself around to grab a DSTT bot with my telekinesis, a Bit bot slammed itself right against my face, making me stagger and wide open for an attack. This allowed one DSTT to grab me from behind with its fins, trapping me in place. I tried to wiggle my way out of its grasp to no avail as a Heavy Tank aimed its cannons at me. I realized that I could have placed my feet on the top of the Heavy Tank's chassis and I quickly stomped on that part where it's right front leg connected with its body. The force of my stomp literally blew up that joint, causing the leg to rip from the Heavy Tank and a broken hydraulic fluid tube sprayed the DSTT right in its visual optic sensor. The DSTT began to flail around wildly as it tried to clear away the hydraulic fluid, dropping me to the ground where I froze the DSTT before I kicked it hard when it dropped to the ground. The DSTT blew up upon impact with my foot and I climbed on top of the immobile Heavy Tank and stomped on its head hard. The bot's head exploded into tons of pieces and I got a few nicks and cuts from the flying shrapnel. I began to pant heavily for air as I realized that I was using too much energy and I was dipping deep into my remaining energy to keep up whatever offensive opportunities I can afford.

"Wonderful! I sense a perfect opportunity to end this vulgar charade." I heard Anonydeath say happily. Before I even realized what he was saying, I ended up getting a face full of one of Anonydeath's floating fins and I ended up taking a little trip through the sky. I didn't know how long I was tumbling around like a rag doll before I crashed onto the cold, hard ground a long ways away from where I was. I swear I heard Lady Black Heart cry out in shock as I took my unforeseen trip. As soon as I began to move slightly, massive pain ripped through my body and I swear I felt something or some things in my body move that wasn't supposed to be moving. I began to gasp for air painfully as I could hear the telltale sounds of metallic footsteps approach me. I barely opened my eyes and I was surrounded by a whole army of bots and Anonydeath floating in front of his horde.

"Please do forgive me for the sneak attack. I hate fighting cheap like that but the opportunity was too good to pass up." Anonydeath said. I swear I could hear a little cockiness in his voice as he hovered over me like a bird of prey and his robot horde ready to tear me into pieces. I tried to get onto my feet but I quickly saw that my left ankle was bent in a direction not found in nature and I quickly fell back to the ground either pain shooting through my body.

"Oh, dear me. It seems I hit you a little too hard and you impacted the ground in a very painful way. I guess I must be stronger than I thought." Anonydeath added gleefully,

"No shit... Sherlock." I gasped painfully as I spit out some blood onto the ground,

"Although I abhor execution as much as the normal person, I must do this world justice and end your sad little existence. It really is a shame. If those scientists were as smart as yours truly, the Saints Experiment would have been a success." I couldn't tell if he was playing me for a fool or if he was serious. I decided on the former. But if he was going to kill me, I deserve a final request.

"Will you... grant me one last request before I die?" I asked, coughing afterward as it was getting a bit hard to breathe. I think one of my ribs punctured my lungs.

"It would be inhumane of me to not grant you a request But if it's a kiss from my Noire, you can forget it, buster." Anonydeath answered. But if he was giving me one final request, I got one certain idea.

"Let me taste... the soul lifting drink that is Nep Bull. I want to savor its carbonated citrus magic one last time." I asked,

"My, my. You seem to want to go out refreshed and re-hydrated. I cannot deny an easy request such as that." Anonydeath wirelessly ordered the bots to go search all of Lastation for a can of Nep Bull. A few minutes or so later, a DSTT bot returned to the battlefield and had a can of Nep Bull securely in its fins. How they managed to find a can of Nep Bull and not cause a panic I'll never know. I managed to crawl to the can with my only good ankle and searing pain shooting through my body no thanks to all my injuries.

The bots slowly moved away from the can as I gingerly reached for the beverage that was placed on the large stone slab. I only hoped this plan I have thought up on the fly worked. I opened the can and managed to take a small sip as I didn't want to start coughing due to my injuries from the crash landing. The overpowered citrus and high caffeine flavor nearly made me gag a bit but I forced myself to drink it down. I instantly felt my energy being refreshed as I finished off the drink. I gasped for air slightly as I needed to breathe after downing the can in one take and I tossed it to the side.

"Now then, since you were such a worthy opponent, I shall make this quick." Anonydeath said as he readied one of his fins to become a sharp blade. I had quite another idea in mind.

"Actually, I prefer a stay of execution." I said as I managed to kneel to the ground and extend my arms forward in a ground scooping motion as arcs of electricity began to surround me, enveloping me in an aura of lightning. In an instant, every bot in the immediate area, even Anonydeath were being shocked with enough volts of electricity that could power many Lastation homes for days. Within seconds, the bot mooks immediately stopped functioning due to their circuits geing overloaded and shorting out. Not even the Heavy Tanks were immune to the lightning attacks as some bots exploded and causing an EMP blast to occur, causing more destructive damage to the bots.

Anonydeath quickly recovered from the shock to his system as his automated repair systems kicked in. After rebooting, he looked around to see all his summoned robot minions no longer functioning and dissipating into data. Some of them were twitching uncontrollably and attacking anything friend or foe.

"Oh, goodness! How could you have done this?" Anonydeath asked in pure shock,

"You'd be surprised with what I can do." I answered confidently. Before I could launch any attack, Anonydeath quickly retreated from the battlefield. The sudden adrenaline surge made me forget the pain from my busted ankle and broken ribs and I followed Anonydeath as best as I could. He was NOT getting away from me!

* * *

 **##########**

Anonydeath arrived at where he hoped his bride to be was still tied up and still weaker than a newborn Dogoo, only to see the injured Oracle armed with Uni's rifle which was aimed at the ground where the anti-crystal that was once adorned on Lady Black Heart currently laid. The battle gave Kei enough time to recover and instantly realized why the Lastation CPU was so weak. The look on Kei's face actually scared me. For a lady who is very business savvy and cold as ice, she had a frightening slasher smile. I figured it was from behind suckered punched from out of nowhere and nearly flipped her shit.

"No, please don't destroy that beautiful object! Without it, my lovely bride to be will resist my charms!" Anonydeath pleaded to the Oracle. Kei uncharacteristically grinned evilly and pulled the trigger. The blast from Uni's rifle completely obliterated the anti-crystal into dust and within seconds, Lady Black Heart felt her powers returning and began to try to get the ropes off her.

"Aw, does the annoying pink pervert sad that his supposed bride doesn't want to be yours? Welcome to real life." Kei said maniacally as Uni came to and got up, picking up Lady Black Heart and Kei's swords from the ground. Uni too had a menacing look on her face to the point of being bloodthirsty.

"I am SO going to enjoy tearing you into pieces. Very slowly and painfully." Uni said coldly as she gave Kei her blade back while the Oracle returned the rifle to the CPU Candidate. Lastly, a recovered Lady Black Heart approached the two ladies and took her own weapon from Uni. It didn't take a genius to see she was going to execute Anonydeath without a trial or hearing and execute him painfully.

"I am so terribly sorry, my sweetheart. I never meant any harm to your CPU Candidate and your Oracle. Why don't we forget all about this and go have some lovely"

"SHUT UP!"

I saw Anonydeath recoil in the shock of Lady Black Heart's angry scream and her anger even scared me. I know that Lady Black Heart cared deeply about her sister and I'm expecting the shit to hit Anonydeath's fan very shortly. Nobody who would hurt Uni lived afterward when Lady Black Heart got her hands on the perpetrator.

"I will never forgive ANYONE who dares hurt my little sister, let alone my Oracle or a citizen of Lastation!" Lady Black Heart said angrily,

"A citizen of Lastation? Him?! He's probably some illegal immigrant from some other Gamindustri. I don't know why you are concerning yourself with that piece of filth." Before I even thought about throwing a freeze blast at Anonydeath, the three ladies beat me to the first punch.

"TRICOLOR ORDER!" In a flash, Lady Black Heart and Kei rushed at Anonydeath and slashed at him in multiple strikes as Uni unloaded entire magazines of ammo. Anonydeath screamed like a little girl as he got his ass whooped for what seemed to be forever. It was an endless barrage of strikes, slashes, impacts and bullet hits and none of the ladies mistakenly attacked one another in the chaos. After what seemed to be forever, Anonydeath collapsed to the ground and if he had his face exposed, I'm sure his eyes would be swirling by now.

"Please don't hurt me... I'm too young and pure to die." Anonydeath pleaded to the three bloodthirsty Lastation ladies but his pleas were ultimately ignored. Lady Black Heart readied her sword to deliver the final blow when the ground suddenly shook violently. With the exception of Anonydeath, Lady Black Heart, Uni and Kei froze up and nervously turned their heads behind them and saw perhaps the biggest Killachine I have ever seen in my life. With the angry CPU stunned with shock, Anonydeath quickly got up and flew into the air far away from the scene that was about to unfold.

"Oh, joy! The powerful boss flag has been triggered. Now if you'll excuse me, ladies. I have a prior engagement to oversee. Goodbye for now, my soon to be bride." Anonydeath said happily as he quickly took off into the sky, leaving the Killachine to battle the three ladies.

"Get back here, damn you!" Lady Black Heart yelled out at the fleeing enemy. The Killachine tried to bash her with its spiked club but the CPU gracefully backflipped out of the way. As soon as Lady Black Heart touched the ground, she activated HDD and in a flash of light, she was surrounded in unique and high end processor parts and dressed in a black skin tight outfit that showed off her beautiful body. Uni followed suit and she too activated HDD as well, becoming Black Sister and wearing a skin tight outfit that could easily pass for a skimpy bikini. The two CPUs were now ready to take on the Killachine.

"He always has a back up plan. Damn him." Kei said to herself angrily as she looked up at the absurdly powerful Killachine. This was something that she surely DID NOT plan on facing today, I'm sure of it.

"Kei, get yourself to a safe spot and try to make contact with our special forces. We need everything we got!" Lady Black Heart ordered to the Oracle just as the Killachine brought down its large spiked club down at her. The CPU quickly dodged the attack and tried a counterattack, only for the Killachine to block her attack.

"Are you sure you and Uni will be fine against this thing?!" Kei asked worriedly,

"The faster you make contact with the special forces and get them here, the better!" Lady Black Heart answered as she was more focused on trying to do any damage to the Killachine. The Oracle didn't question the direct order and quickly escaped from the battlefield. This left the two CPUs to battle the overpowered machine bot. And as I quietly looked on from the sidelines, I could see the Killachine was winning.

The large Killachine effortlessly blocked any and all attacks from both CPUs. It seemed to be very well made as Lady Black Heart's giant sword barely scratched the hard alloy the machine is built of. It was that alloy that Black Sister's bullets bounced off of. With its aggressive attacks and alloy and no weak spots visible, the CPUs were in for a long fight.

* * *

 **##########**

I battled with my desire to help Lady Black Heart and my fear that I would be a hindrance to the two during the battle. Also, this thing seemed very intimidating in my eyes. The Killachine seemed to be in endless berserk mode, most likely a product of Anonydeath's programming. No matter what Lady Black Heart and Black Sister tried, the two couldn't do much damage against the Killachine. If Lady Black Heart had the help of the other CPUs, this battle might be easier. The old saying of it could get worse was inevitable in this battle, like how the author keeps misspelling simple words. Without warning, the Killachine got in a very good hit, not to mention a lucky one. The Killachine used its long and powerful tail to smack Lady Black Heart away, sending her flying right into the sky.

"Noire! Just great! I'll make you pay for that and turn you into scrap!" Uni said angrily as she began to fire multiple blasts from her over sized Anime gun at the Killachine. And predictably, the shots continue to bounce off the Killachine's metal alloy. Not even her SP attacks did any damage and her attacks only seemed to make the giant robot even more aggressive. Despite my hesitation to jump right into the fray, I couldn't allow myself to just hide and let Black Sister get her as kicked and severely injured. I climbed from my cover and grabbed a large rock with my telekinesis and threw it right at the Killachine. The rock smashed against its head and made it stagger slightly. This allowed Uni to let loose one of her most powerful SP attack. I think it was called "Brave Cannon" or something like that. The attack actually caused damage to the Killachine's head and it nearly blew it clean off. As the Killachine crumbled to the ground for a few precious seconds, Uni wondered who threw that giant rock and turned behind her to face me.

"Hey, who are you?! Are you stupid or something?!" Uni asked surprised. Here was some random guy, me, who just tossed a giant rock that was as big as a Huge Dogoo and did it without much effort. I didn't answer her as I focused my energy into my hand, building up for my best, most powerful freeze blast I could muster.

"I'm here to help you and Lady... BLACK HEART!" I quickly shouted as I fired off the huge freeze blast right at the attacking Killachine. Unfortunately, my freeze blast just disappear into thin air upon impact. The Killachine was at such a very high level that my freeze blast was ineffective and did nothing. No wonder the CPUs were having a hard time and their powerful weapons weren't doing any damage.

"Oh, this sucks." I muttered to myself as the Killachine brought down its large axe and mace right at us. Uni leaped put of the way quickly while I dove out of the way too. The axe barely missed me by inches.

"Are you stupid or something?! Get away from here!" Uni screamed at me as she aimed her big gun at the Killachine's head and began another flurry of blasts,

"And leave you here to get annihilated?" I countered as I found another Huge Dogoo sized rock and threw it at the Killachine's head with my telekinesis. I think I may have shocked Uni with my display of powers. I honestly think she has never seen anything like me before. This time, the Killachine used its mace and destroyed the rock, the smaller but still lethal rocks showered down onto us. Uni dodged all the rocks that fell to the ground and I just about missed all the rocks as well, only for one of them to crash onto my already busted ankle. This time, I could tell that something broke and I let out a loud scream. The pain of my injured ankle was excruciating, a side effect of the experiments I was put through. The pain I suffer from is made much, much worse. It can get so bad that I am sometimes completely incapacitated, like right now. With the stabbing pain shooting through my entire body, I slowly managed to stand up only to see the Kilkachine's large tail come right at me.

Let's just say I should have died from being hit by that tail and I should have died when I flew in the air for a few seconds and crashed right into the top floor of what was a wrecked office building, landing right onto what seemed to be a desk or something. I don't know how long I laid on that desk, endless amounts of crippling pain shooting through my body but I could still hear the battle going on below. the pain was unbearable but I still managed to get off the desk and painfully crawl to the edge of the floor. I looked over the edge to the battle and saw that Lady Black Heart somehow returned to the battle against the Killachine. A few of her processor parts seemed to be destroyed and or damaged from wherever she ended up at and the Killachine now had the upper hand, using its powerful tail again to smack Uni up against a rusty steel post, causing the CPU Candidate to cancel out her HDD and revert back to her human form and knocking her out in the process.

"Uni!" Lady Black Heart said panicked as she rushed over to her sister, only to be pinned to the ground by the Killachine's tail. The CPU was now helpless as she vainly struggled to get out of the death trap. All I could do was look on, knowing that nothing I could do now could save her. Until...

"How convenient. An sudden enemy weakness flag must have triggered just now." I said as I saw something pulsing and glowing from inside the Killachine's head. All that sudden damage from my large rock throw and Uni's Brave Cannon attack did to expose what seemed to be the Killachine's weak spot, I hoped. Whenever something big and glowing appears, it might be a weak spot, so some people say. And from my height where I was, I could smash that thing with a super stomp easily. It was the best shot I could think of before that Killachine makes Lady Black Heart into mince meat or even worse, delivered to Anonydeath. My only problem was moving around with a broken ankle, leaping off the edge of this building with a broken ankle, making sure I line myself up precisely with the Killachine's head and super stomping the supposed weak spot. The odds of me successfully beating the Killachine with a super stomp were very high but I was determined not to let that creepy robot have Lady Black Heart to his own devices.

My body racked with pain as I stood on my one good foot and I limped to the edge of the floor. I looked down at the Killachine and saw the pulsing thing of whatever it was that maybe powering the robot. Without any more hesitation, I leaped off the edge of the floor and quickly dropped like a rock, when the Killachine moved its head just enough to where I was over the important spot I needed to stomp on. With my preferred stomping foot broken, I put out my good foot and before I knew it, my foot slammed down right onto the big, glowing pulsing thing. The big, glowing thing exploded into pieces. I was extremely surprised to pull this crazy idea of mine off. Guess I must have a very high luck stat or something. However, the Killachine activated a very quick detonation countdown and before I could react, the Killachine exploded and the force of the explosion sent me flying into the air once again.

"Not again!" I yelled out before I suddenly crashed into something very hard and unforgiving.

* * *

 **##########**

I slowly awoke in an unfamiliar room and lying on an unfamiliar bed. Panic began to set in as I tried to sit up, only for the accelerated pain to set in and force me back onto the bed, which was very comfortable to say the least. I must have suffered even more injuries when I slammed into something hard and knocked me out. I took off the warm blanket I was covered with and saw that most of my body was bandaged up and I could feel that I got some stitches for some of the more severe injuries I may have gotten, which didn't surprise me. I also saw that my broken ankle was wrapped up in a cast, which didn't surprise me as well. While I was glad that my injuries were taken care of, not knowing where I am right now was making me worried. A few minutes later, the door to my room opened and I was in for a big shock.

"Oh, I see you are finally awake, Alex." Miss Kei entered the room, which caught me off guard. Why would the busy Oracle want to visit me of all people?

"Miss Kei? Why are you here? In fact, where am I?" I asked,

"Long story short, Noire freed herself after you blew up that Killachine and got knocked out afterward. Noire protected both you and Uni when I finally returned with about half of Lastation's armed forces. She explained to me how you destroyed that giant robot by yourself. I never knew you had those kind of powers." Kei answered,

"That still doesn't explain where the hell am I." I said,

"I was getting to that. Since you were severely injured in that flight you took and everything else, we brought you back to the Basilicom here in Lastation. You were out for a about a week." Kei answered,

"I feel like I've been out for a week. Why not put me in a hospital instead of sticking me in the Basilicom?" I said as I fell back onto the comfortable bed and pillow,

"I asked that same question to Noire and she said something that I didn't catch. You might need to ask her yourself the next time she comes by to visit you, which is very likely." Kei answered,

"Noire does what?!" I asked surprised,

"During the time you were knocked out, Uni and I sometimes see Noire in here with you. I don't know why she visits you after working on getting shares all day. Whatever you did during that fight with the Killachine must have affected her in some way that she'll never admit." Kei said. And with that, she left the room. Most likely going to do some more work I guess. As I was about to go back to sleep for some rest, Kei came back into my room carrying what seemed to be a contract of some sorts.

"Sorry to come back so suddenly but Noire wanted me to offer you a job working for Lastation." Kei said in her usual professional tone as she handed me an official looking contract.

"Wait, what? Working for Lastation?" I asked,

"When we got you back to the Basilicom and the doctors got to work on your injuries, Noire ordered me to tell her everything about you and explain why you have those powers she and Uni witnessed. After I explained that you were the source of all the Hematite, she was determined to have you work under her for the good of Lastation." Kei answered. I didn't know if she was pulling my leg or something and I took a look at the contract. All the legal mumbo jumbo was very confusing to me but I think I see a few interesting perks for working under Lady Black Heart.

"As you can see on the contract and based on the nature of the work you will be doing, you will be given various perks for working under Lady Noire. Since I have a feeling that you do not have a permanent residence somewhere in Lastation, you will be given a place to say in the Basilicom for the duration of your employment here." Kei added. If my eyes could pop out like they do in non-Anime cartoons, they would have.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here in the Basilicom?" I asked as I continued to look at the contract,

"Noire and Uni just finished a big renovation job in the Basilicom after she got into a very intense fight with the CPU of Planeptune during a gaming session. So there are a lot of empty rooms that are brand new, including living spaces." Kei answered. Haring that made me feel better since I don't have to live in that ruined factory anymore. The other perks for working under Lady Black Heart were a very decent paycheck, health care for when I get myself injured, a steady supply of Nep Bull and the biggest perk, a direct path to officially being a Lastation citizen. Without any hesitation, I signed the contract and prayed that I didn't bite off more than I can chew.

"I guess you got yourself a new worker, I guess." I said as I handed Kei the signed contract,

"Excellect, Alex. I think you have an excellent opportunity here with us. That said, get some rest since I know Noire will quickly send you out to collect shares when you recover." Kei said as she left once again to process the contract and plan my soon to be heavy workload.

 **##########**

It was well into the evening and I was in and out of consciousness. After I signed that contract with Kei, my pain came back with a vengeance. The nurses there who took care of my initial injuries gave me some pain killers that really made me loopy. So I ended up sleeping for a while and when I wake up, I become lightheaded and I want to go back to sleep. During these periods of half consciousness, I believe I got a visitor.

I honestly think it was Lady Black Heart. Or my new boss. I don't know why she was there but Kei did say that Lady Black Heart has been visiting me during the time I was knocked out. I wasn't sure if it was her or not but the one thing I sort of recall was feeling a soft pair of lips press onto my lips gently and her whispering into me ear,

"Thank you for saving me and for risking your life."

After that, Lady Black Heart left my room. I think. I then went back to sleep with a bit of a smile on my face. I think my life will be much better under Lady Black Heart, CPU of Lastation.

* * *

 **I feel like the ending wasn't the best but I wanted to do something different with Alex and Noire. Since Noire is the loveable tsundere that she is and Alex isn't used to being around people that care about his well-being, their potential relationship will be building over their chapters. I do have an idea for a new chapter with these two later.**

 **Next time, it'll be either Blanc or Vert. It will be most likely Blanc since I have the male OC planned for her. I hope to have it out before Thanksgiving or the end of November. But that goal may be a stretch for me.**

 **As usual, please do review and enjoy the new chapter and I thank you all for the PM feedback I got, especially from Hypah Dimension and blackfirekingkoncor. Now excuse me, I need to shuffle some Pokémon.**


	5. Chapter 3: Blanc

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story are mine.**

 **Author's Notes: Damn, man. This is what happens when writer's block, the holidays, getting broadband internet and health concerns appear one after another. I got wrapped up with life stuff and writer's block that I nearly forgot about this story of mine. And since it has been so long and I keep getting new followers to this story, I had to get back to work on this and get out what I already wrote before my so-called break. That and I was feeling a bit down from the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter. As much as I like seeing new people fave and or follow this fic, a review or two or three does make my day, knowing people are enjoying this OC fest.**

 **This time, it's Blanc's turn for the spotlight. Our favorite flat-chested, hammer wielding, book writing, foul-mouthed goddess from Lowee, along with the ever so cute Rom and Ram, meet up with the third male OC in this series who has his own unique trait like the other two who came before.**

 **I do have a question for all of you if any of you are reading this. Are you readers interested in seeing the bios for both Asahi and Alex and want me to post them on my profile? Let me know. I already have them just about finished but I was wondering if anyone wants to get to know the guys better. Now that's settled... here's the next chapter.**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 3: Blanc, the book reading white goddess with a hot-blooded temper**

It is always chilly in Lowee, the land of White Serenity, with its constant climate, fluffy snow and pristine eternal winter where the people haven't seen green grass in years. Today is no exception as I exited my little house in one of the many villages that surround the main city.

My name is Kenichi and I am a male NPC of sorts. Unlike the guy NPCs in Gamindustri, I am not covered by a dark shroud or silhouette for odd reasons. I guess the author wanted to give the guys in Gamindustri a little love. I was originally born in Planeptune but my family moved to Lowee when I was still a young boy since my parents seemed to anger some people there for some odd reason. I hated the endless snow and cold but I grew to get used to it. Proper layering and bundling is the secret.

If you told me that I would somehow get a girlfriend who was the goddess of Lowee, I wouldn't believe it at first. But things have a weird way of happening in Gamindustri. Like what happened to me a week or so ago. And boy... this story is a real doozy.

* * *

 **##########**

It was colder than usual today and I could see my breath easily as I was greeted with a fresh layer of snow piled onto my once cleared walkway. Despite the cold, kids were busy playing in the big snow piles, creating snow forts and having snowball wars instead of playing Lowee's game consoles and handhelds. I knew that the adults will join in the fights later after work and as much as I wanted to join in the fun, I had business to attend to in the city. It was my bi-weekly trip to the city for food, selling dropped materials from vanquished monsters and the most important thing in my life; manga.

You could say that I am a manga geek, a hard core manga geek in some cases. If you suspect that my home is filled shelves and shelves of manga books, you're quite wrong. I own myself a top of the line tablet PC with a lot of storage capacity with many memory cards as I like to buy the digital versions. The reason is that my home is very small and adding shelves would take up valuable space I don't have. That's what those memory cards I mentioned are for. All the digital Manga I own are on those cards and if I want to read some volumes of a certain series I just take out that card and slap it in my tablet. It's a nice little routine I have worked out over time.

I arrived in the biggest city in Lowee and everyone was just about finished cleaning up all the snow from the ground. People already were busy with their daily duties and I had a few places to visit, especially the Manga shop. A new volume of one of my favorite series, _Bring Out Your Dead_ , came out last week and the digital version is now available. Print versions of Manga come out first and the editors prefer to delay the release of their digital versions so they can fix sudden errors. My other errands include stopping by the Lowee guild to sell some of the materials I found near my village. Monsters usually like to fight each other and the materials they drop when defeated are my main source of income. Along with a few part-time jobs doing manual labor.

I finished my errand at the manga shop in record time, only spending a few minutes in the store as there wasn't anything new to catch my eye. With the newest addition of my Manga library in my tablet, I made my way to my next stop, the Lowee guild. I waited to cross the street across from the guild entrance when I saw something interesting from the corner of my eye. I turned to see a lady kneeling next to a small car and she seemed to be reaching for something underneath it. I had a feeling that another person accidentally dropped their overpriced phone and it slid underneath a car. Some people can be so careless with something so expensive. While others would just ignore them, I have a little something that I can do to help people when I comes to heavy lifting.

"I'll handle this, ma'am." I said as I grabbed the back bumper of the small car and lifted it like the car was as light as a feather. The woman looked at me with a dumbfounded looked before I nodded my head at the car, telling her to get her phone. She realized it and quickly reached for her phone as I looked around to what appeared to be a large crowd forming around the scene. With the phone safely back in her possession, I lowered the car back onto the street as I wiped away a small bead of sweat from my forehead. I usually like to stretch out for a bit before I do any heavy lifting.

Yeah, I should explain this. My family has this unusual gene where all of us have abnormal strength. Meaning we all can lift very large objects without any effort. So me lifting the back end of a small car is no problem for me. Heck, I could lift the front or back of a delivery truck filled with packages and keep it lifted in the air for minutes before my strength begins to fade. I guess this might be the reason my family left for Lowee years ago. My Mom and Dad helped rescue a young kid and someone saw us and freaked out. I think we were labeled freaks of nature by the town and we were forced to leave before anything happened to us. Due to this, I rarely use my ability unless someone is in need or I feel like helping and doing a good deed. This time, the woman quickly walked away without saying thank you to me for helping her. The crowd that surrounded me politely gave me a round of applause for doing something they have never seen. I politely nodded to the crowd and resumed my errands for the day.

* * *

 **##########**

I left the Lowee guild a bit miffed at the clerks that deal with appraising the materials from the monsters near my village. It seems that the materials I gathered dropped in value the last time I was there. Or they were having a bad day and they took it out on me. This didn't look good for the remainder of my errand, buying food for the next two weeks. I hoped to at least buy some good food on sale at the market or else I'll have to find a way to generate more money in a short time.

As I made my way to the market to get some food I could not resist the urge to read my new digital manga. _Bring Out Your Dead_ is a comedy series about a bunch of young boys who accidentally bring about the zombie apocalypse and the adults force the boys to defend their city from the massive zombie horde. While the setting sounds bleak, the boys are actually effective zombie hunters and the method they use to dispatch the undead are pee-inducing hilarious. The artwork is a bit cheery for such a violent setting and the artist circle is famous for another comedy manga series I highly enjoy, _Rosco P. Coltrane, Vampire Hunter_.

I stopped walking to lean against a wall so I can rake out my tablet and I began to read my new manga. Already, the boys set up a makeshift slip and slide that leads to a running concubine while one of the boys kept taunting the zombies from a perch over the slide. The other boys were rounding up the zombies by playing crappy music while the leader of the group forced any stragglers to the slide by moving them with a riding lawn mower, forcing the zombies to keep moving. It has been an interesting read so far but the cold of the wall was starting to seep through my coat and I stopped reading at a good point, just as I put my tablet back into its protective pouch in my jacket, I got smacked to the ground and covered by a large stack of books. Did someone just drop some books from the sky or is the author running out of encounter ideas?

"Ram, you should have watched where we are going." A cute, quiet voice said as I began to dig myself out of my sudden book tomb,

"Tell that to the big dumbface that spawned this dummy in our path!" Another voice said, this one was more boisterous and loud than the other,

"But... we should have asked Mina to help us." The quiet voice said. As I got the last of the books off of me, I was met with the upset but cute faces of Lowee's twin CPU Candidates, Rom and Ram.

"Hey, what were you doing in front of us, you big dummy!" Ram said as I finally got out of my book tomb and stood up.

"You two are the CPU Candidates, are you? What's with all the books?" I asked as I dusted the snow off my backside,

"We wanted to help our big sister." Rom answered,

"Yeah! Blanc wanted to donate a bunch of new books for the library. So we wanted to surprise her by doing this for her." Ram added. I looked down at the massive pile of books that buried me and I was surprised at the sheer number of them. It had to be over fifty or sixty big books that the two Candidates tried to carry by themselves.

"You two came all the way from the Basilicom with all those books? It would be near impossible to do that by yourselves." I said,

"We're CPUs. We can do anything. But not carry tall stacks of books." Rom said shyly. I looked at the mass pile of books at my feet and knew that this was simple for me. I kneeled down and started to pick up all of the books. Seconds later, I had over sixty books in three stacks in my arms. Again, lifting anything heavy, including books, is easy as pie for me.

"Wow! You lifted all those books by yourself!" Ram said, completely amazed by my abnormal strength.

"You're very strong." Rom said, also amazed by my special trait.

"So, where is the library? Be sure to direct me in where I'm going." I said as I clearly found not see where I was going with stacks of books in my face,

"Don't worry, you dummy. You'll be fine with us around." Ram said confidently,

"We won't let you down." Rom added. And with that, my new companions and I made our way to the library and make a surprise delivery.

* * *

 **##########**

I thought my little side quest with Rom and Ram ended with all the books delivered to the library but the two CPU Candidates wanted me to come with them to the Basilicom so I can say that I helped them do their errand for Lady Blanc, just in case she didn't believe them. This was the very first time that I have been to the Lowee Basilicom and as we entered, I was amazed by its size. The main lobby could probably fit all the houses in my small village. As soon as we came in, we were greeted with the sight of the Oracle of Lowee, Mina Nishizawa. I could see that she was a bit worried, which turned into relief when she saw the twins with me.

"Rom, Ram. There you are. I was wondering where you two ran off to this time." The soft spoken Oracle said with a hint of relief in her voice,

"We didn't run off this time, Mina. We helped out by delivering the books Blanc wanted to donate to the library!" Ram answered,

"We wanted to help Blanc." Rom added,

"Oh. Well I'm happy that you two wanted to do a nice deed for your older sister. By the way, who is this young man?" Mina asked,

"Rom and I crashed into him on the the way to the library. He helped us out when we had trouble." Ram said before I had a chance to introduce myself,

"He's really strong. He picked up all the books by himself." Rom said as well. With the two twins finally done talking, I introduced myself.

"My name is Kenichi. I live in one of the villages that surround the city and I just happened to run into these two while I was doing some business here." I said as I introduced myself to the Oracle,

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. And thank you for helping the twins. But all those books were very heavy. Are you exhausted?" Mina asked,

"He didn't even break a sweat! He picked up the stacks of books like they were nothing! I bet he could pick up all the full bookshelves in the Basilicom!" Ram said excitedly,

"Now, now Ram. You shouldn't exaggerate what skills people have. They could give people the wrong impression." Mina said,

"Actually, Miss Mina... Ram isn't exaggerating. I could lift all the bookshelves in here easily if I wanted to." I answered. I had a feeling that Mina didn't believe me since I suspect she's a very level headed woman who is hard to fool.

"Unless I see this for myself, I would hardly believe you since we just met." Mina said. So I have to show her that I do have mad strength skills as Ram would probably say. I noticed what seemed to be a big box full of new things for the Basilicom I'm guessing. I walked over to the box and before Mina asked me what I was up to, I grabbed the box and easily lifted it over my head with just one hand.

"Oh, my! I can't believe it! You are as strong as Ram and Rom say. The delivery person even had a hard time moving that inside." Mina said in complete surprise while both Rom and Ram gave Mina that "I told you so" look.

"This is nothing. Give me a Heavy Dragon or a Behemoth. I can lift those guys easily before they start to attack me." I said as I put down the heavy box back onto the floor.

"I really hate to ask you this but would you be so kind and bring that box you just put down into the kitchen? Blanc ordered a complete remodel after she accidentally destroyed the place when she set the toaster on fire." Mina asked politely. Lady Blanc set the kitchen on fire? I won't ask how the toaster caught on fire since I nearly did that once myself. I decided not to ask questions and obliged Mina's simple request by taking the huge box to the kitchen.

* * *

 **##########**

I thought that helping Mina out with a few tasks in the remodeled Basilicom kitchen would be just that and I could resume my plans for the day. Suddenly, Rom and Ram grabbed me and dragged me over to what seemed to be a reading alcove, filled with tons of books and comfy places to rest and the two pushed a picture book into my hands. I had a feeling that the twins wanted me to read this book to them. Well, I guess my day is ruined and I'm held captive by a pair of cute kids that wanted me to read to them. Doesn't Blanc read books to them at all? I know she is a CPU and everything and gaming is the national pastime in Gamindustri but doesn't she take time to be with her little sisters?

I pushed that out of my mind as I read the picture book to Rom and Ram as the two seemed to cling themselves to me for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because I was so cool because I can lift just about anything heavy without breaking a sweat. The two candidates seemed to enjoy hearing me read the book, which was about a girl who seemed out of place in her town and decides to leave to find her true calling. It was actually a good story but the author seemed to like big words a lot, which Ram really didn't like.

"Blech! Why does this picture book gave so many big words? You have to be a boring smarty pants to read them all." Ram said,

"They are too hard to read." Rom also said,

"That is why it's a good idea to read as much as you can while your minds grow. That way you can read and understand all the big words in the world when you're older." I answered,

"You're just like Blanc in some way. She always knows big words and junk." Ram said, as if she was almost disgusted by the big, mean words. Did big, long words bully her when she and Rom were growing up?

"Blanc is a CPU. She's supposed to know big words, Ram." Rom said. As Ram talked more smack about the big, meanie words that she can't pronounce, the three of us got a big surprise that walked into the alcove.

"Rom, Ram? What are you two doing in here?" Another voice called out from the entrance. The three of us looked up and I instantly gulped nervously. We were interrupted by the CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart. The quiet but volatile goddess seemed a bit shocked at the sight of her sisters listening to a unknown stranger reading a picture book.

"A guest? I was never told about this. Just who is this young man and where are all the books that I was going to donate?" Blanc asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice,

"You know all those big, dumb books you wanted to give away to the library? Rom and I took them there by ourselves." Ram said happily,

"We had trouble carrying them but we bumped into him on the way. He helped us." Rom said as well,

"Yeah! He picked up all those books with one hand like they were feathers! He even helped Mina move around those new things for the kitchen." Ram added. I think Blanc too had that disbelief of me like Mina had before I showed the Oracle what I could do. I just hoped Lady Blanc didn't make me lift something I have never lifted before. Hearing this made Blanc relax a bit and she seemed at ease with me now, knowing that I'm not some random guy wanting to get their pedo fix.

"That was very nice of you two. And I thank you as well for helping my little sisters. May I ask you what your name is?" Blanc asked,

"My name is Kenichi, Lady Blanc. I live in one of the small villages on the outskirts of the city. I was only in town for a fee errands before I got sidetracked by your little sisters." I answered,

"Oh. Well I thank you for doing something to help my little sisters. They seem to be a bit clingy to you for some reason." Blanc said as she reminded me that both Rom and Ram were still attached to me, which made me feel a bit embarrassed.

"You think so? I mean beside carrying all those books and helping your Oracle with some stuff in the kitchen, all I did was read a picture book to them." I answered,

"You took time from your day to read a book with Rom and Ram and they managed to not be a bother to you. Usually Ram would have thrown something heavy at you by now." Blanc said,

"Well, I do like kids. Even the ones that throw heavy stuff at my head." I answered. I do like kids but I'm not so crazy about having heavy things thrown at me by a cute kid like Ram.

"Nah, I won't do that to him. I bet that it would bounce off of him if I tried." Ram said happily. Well, that made me feel somewhat better. The sudden loud chime of the Basilicom's main door bell interrupted our discussion as I noticed Mina happily head to see who else has decided to visit.

"I'll go see who is at the door, please excuse me." Mina said to us as she was just about to open the door when all of a sudden, the large doors broke off from their hinges and landed on top of the surprised Oracle. The loud noise caused the three CPUs to quickly take out their weapons. Rom and Ram had a pair of matching magic wand type weapons while Blanc was using probably the biggest hammer I have seen in years. While I was wondering about staying in a safe place while the three did their CPU thing, I decided to follow just in case something big needed to be lifted.

The four of us quickly rushed into the main hall of the Basilicom where we greeted with the sight of... I don't know what this thing is. It was bigger than any monster I have seen before. The thing's glassy eyes seemed soulless and it had a lot of vicious, sharp teeth and for some reason, it had a very large CD disc on its back. It seemed to be a big teddy bear or whatever it is from the Gamindustri Graveyard or maybe one of the many demonic creatures from one Manga I read all the time. However, Blanc, Rom and Ram seemed to know what that is and the twins immediately recoiled with disgust as the creature spoke.

"My darling cuties! Daddy's back!"

* * *

 **I'll give you one hint who arrived for dinner, so to speak. And while I don't really like this character, he is amusing most of the time. I just hope I can portray him good.  
**

 **Well, I do apologize for the lack of length and how long it took to get back to this story. Like I said, I had a few things to take care of on my end. Next time (if I ever get to writing it), the White sisters face off with our mystery guest while the new guy acts like a true NPC and watches on. Or does he?**

 **I don't know when I will update the story with the conclusion to this, I guess if I get a few more reviews. But I'm not the type of person to hold a story hostage unless I get x amount of reviews from the readers. I felt like I needed to get this chapter out for the new readers and the ones who have followed already.**

 **As always, please do enjoy and drop a review.**


	6. Chapter 3-2 Blanc

**Disclaimers:  
I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story are mine.**

 **Notes:**  
 **Well, shuffle my Pokémon, send a creeper to blow up my house and lock me in a vault! It's me! So where was I during these past three months? Well, I was working on this but Pokémon Shuffle, Fallout 3 and Minecraft have been taking up a lot of my time. That and my never-ending writer's block didn't help much. However, I consider myself lucky that I managed to get this out at all.**

 **We now continue the battle where everybody's favorite big pervert with the tongue has appeared, looking to smother Rom and Ram with his affection. But he would have to go through Blanc and our new male OC first.**

 **Anyway, I hope I have some readers left who actually remember this story and hopefully a bunch of reviews come my way. That said, I am still amazed that I amassed 65 favorites and 92 followers. If I hit 100 followers... my mind will be blown!**

 **Okay, let's get the chapter started!**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 3-2: Getting Tricky**

"My darling cuties! Daddy's back!"

The instant this blob or whatever it is spoke, both Rom and Ram shuddered in disgust while Blanc's eyes somehow turned red with what seemed to be pure anger. I guess they all know who or what this thing is. And the way he spoke made me want to rip his tongue right out. And speaking about tongues, his own just appeared from his big maw and plopped to the ground like a newly born Dogoo. Please don't ask me where I came up with that.

"Yuck! It's the icky perv! He's still alive!" Ram said as she and Rom quickly stepped back to where Blanc was just about to explode in rage.

"I-Is he a zombie? I'm scared." Rom said scared as she peeked from behind Blanc's back.

"What the hell? We saw you blow up years ago! Did some dumb ass use a Phoenix Feather on you or something?!" Blanc asked angrily as she took out her trademark giant mallet from out of nowhere. Rom and Ram took out their weapons as well, a pair of exact looking magic staffs that seemed to look like tablet stylus pens. The three sisters were ready for a fight.

"Nope! The author needed a surefire villain for this arc and since I love my favorite cuties so much... I decided to come out of retirement!" The felon said joyfully. Wait, what author? Has the fourth wall already been demolished? This sounded ridiculous.

"Blanc, remind me to find this author so I can shove his tablet up his ass." I quietly said to Blanc,

"I'll help you shove it down his goddamn throat afterward." Blanc quietly replied as that seemed to make her angrier, her raised fist shaking in rage. But there is one thing that puzzles me.

"I have a question. Just who are you? Or better yet, what are you?" I asked. The Lowee sisters and our unwanted guest looked at me as if I was some space alien. Did I say something wrong? I honestly don't know who or what this thing is.

"You don't know who I am? Why, I am offended to hear that from someone who reached puberty. I am CFW Trick, one of the four felons of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime!" The large thing said, giving itself a name. Now I remember what ASIC is. They were a big pain but lucky for me, I was away with my family so their actions had no effect on me or my family.

"And we kicked your fat ass! Remember that, you piece of crap?!" Blanc angrily taunted,

"Yeah! I still have nightmares of you licking us, you pervy perv!" Ram added,

"My cuties, I would never do anything to hurt such angelic maidens. That's just my way of showing how much I love you." CFW Trick said as I swear he began to drool at the sick thoughts running through his head.

"Ew, ew, ew! This time Rom and I will cut off that disgusting tongue of yours and shove it down your pervy throat!" Ram said defiantly,

"Snip snip." Rom said cutely as she still hid behind Blanc. Apparently, Trick got all heartbroken hearing both Rom and Ram break his heart or whatever. In what was a pathetic show of a child like temper tantrum, CFW Trick began bawling like a little kid that didn't get that toy and began rolling around on the floor, flailing his chunky arms all around. I was astonished at the sight in front of us. Blanc, Rom and Ram sweatdropped as Trick kept crying out why. I've never seen someone take a rejection so badly or pathetically before. A minute later, he was finished and sat back up.

"There, I feel better. Now where was I?" Trick said as he thought deeply for a few seconds before his head perked up and I could see the dark glow of evil emanate from his eyes. "While as much as I want to shower my luscious maidens with my affection, the powers of evil demand that I defeat this old hag of a CPU first before I can claim glorious victory!"

"Oh, I'll happily rip that tongue of yours out of your friggin' mouth! I won't let you touch my sisters, let alone get anywhere near them!" Blanc said angrily as she was suddenly bathed in a flash of light and binary numbers. Mere moments later, I was in the presence of Lady White Heart herself. She was surrounded with white colored, processor units on her shoulders, waist, head, back and legs which matched with her white suit and her oversized axe from hell. I mean, it's BIG! The biggest change I saw was that her hair was now a sky blue color and her red eyes clearly stood out, which made her very intimidating. The one thing I did see that hasn't changed was she still had her small breasts. I guess that's why she is sometimes seconds away from going nuclear.

While I was distracted by Blanc's transformation into her Hard Drive Divinity form, Rom and Ram did the same. The twins' HDD forms mimicked each other, their processor parts were the same along with their much deadlier looking stylus pen weapons. However, each girl had their own difference. Ram had long pink hair that matched most of her HDD outfit while Rom had shoulder length light blue hair that also matched most of her HDD outfit.

"You aren't going to get away this time!" Rom said confidently. I guess that the usually quiet one gains a level in confidence.

"That's telling him, Rom! We're gonna beat you up again and again and then toss you to the Dogoos!" Ram added. Both the cute girls and Blanc were ready to beat this guy into a pulp yet again by the way they were speaking. They really hate this guy and I don't blame them. Apparently, Trick didn't like seeing the twins go HDD because he swung his large as tongue right at us. While Blanc, Rom and Ram easily dodged his attack, I barely managed to roll out of its path. I swore that I felt the absolute tip of his big tongue pass by my back.

"Yuck! I hate the taste of someone who passed puberty!" CFW Trick said as he gagged at how I tasted. He barely touched me. How can his perverted ass tell that? And with that, the battle begun right in the Basilicom.

* * *

##########

The Lowee sisters launched a trio of attacks at CFW Trick, Blanc trying to smash Trick's head in while Rom and Ram assisted with debuffs. To my surprise, Trick wasn't affected by the debuffs as he somehow caught Blanc's large axe with his stubby arm. Blanc gritted her teeth angrily as she tried to free her weapon out of Trick's grip. It seemed that he took a level in bad as or something as he tossed away the CPU like she was just a small bug. Rom and Ram immediately reacted by attacking Trick with magic spells but the large thing seemed to just shrug off whatever the twins threw at him.

"No fair, you big dummy! You got cheats activated or something!" Ram said annoyed as she and Rom tried a double fire and ice attack on Trick but again the blob blocked both magic element attacks with his hands. Blanc got back on her feet and used one of her SP moves to try to bash Trick's skull in and I swear that he blocked her axe with his tongue and it didn't get hurt at all. He must be hacking or something.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?! You weren't this powerful before!" Blanc said as she and the twins got ready to try some different tactics this time around. The three of them, including me, were shocked at how easily Trick was blocking the attacks of the CPUs.

"I trained, I said my prayers at night and ate my vitamins. It's amazing what something simple could make me powerful over the long run." Trick answered happily. Now where have I heard that saying before? That once again set Blanc off but even before she attacked, Trick swung his large tongue at Blanc, sending her flying in a certain direction. Right towards me.

Before I knew it, Blanc slammed into me with the force of a Huge Dogoo body slamming its prey. I was lucky that her wing processor parts didn't skewer me as the two of us crashed into one of the many bookshelves the Lowee Basilicom, destroying it and the two of us being covered in books. I took the brunt of the hits as I could hear Rom and Ram attack Trick again, guessing that Trick hit their instant berserk buttons. I groaned in pain as I could feel Blanc slowly coming to as I guess Trick's nasty tongue hit her hard.

"Are you all right?" Blanc asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She knew that she crashed into me hard and her bookshelves were harder than anything in the world.

"I'm okay. I've been hit worse." I groaned in pain slightly. I was lying, actually. Blanc in her HDD form was a bit heavy for her small size. So when she crashed into me, I felt it and it HURT! Before Blanc could reply with something snarky because I believed she knew I was lying, one of those really big and heavy encyclopedia books from another shelf decided to fall onto Blanc's head. She was instantly knocked out with swirls in her eyes indicating so. With the twins still fighting Trick, I managed to get out of my second book tomb of the day and managed to get Blanc's unconscious body off me when all of a sudden...

"Take this you perv... WHOA!" I hear Ram's surprised cry as she was suddenly smacked hard with Trick's large tongue and once again, she flew right towards me. Knowing that the CPU Candidate was smaller than Blanc, I instinctively stepped right into her path. When Ram hit me, I flew into another large bookshelf and all the books fell on top of us. I was once again buried under a lot of books with the little candidate on top of me. And I was wrong about Ram being smaller and hopefully not hurting me that much. The force she was hit by was more violent and she crashed into me with the same force as Blanc. I could hear Ram groaning in pain as I managed to get the books off me once again.

"Are you okay, Ram?" I asked painfully,

"You dummy... you could have gotten hurt badly..." Ram answered as she then passed out from the pain. Great, two of the CPUs were down for the count and everybody knows that Rom isn't a fighter but she can hold her own if need be. Just as I got out from my third book tomb of the day, Trick grabbed Rom and violently threw her at, guess what... right at me yet again.

This time, I was ready to be slammed into and ready for another trip into more bookshelves. What is it with me and books today? Rom's petite body slammed into mine and again, I had the wind knocked out of me and the two of us crashed into the few remaining bookshelves in the Basilicom, covering the two of us with more books. Man, this is getting boring. I managed to catch my breath and got most of the books off of Rom. I was deeply concerned about the little CPU Candidate as even I knew she's not a fighter. Before I could ask her if she was okay, Rom passed out in my arms. Probably due to being smacked by Trick, crashing into me and being dumped on with books. As I gently placed her down next to Blanc and Ram, something inside me snapped. Who in their right mind would hurt cute girls like Rom and Ram for no reason?

And it just pissed me off.

* * *

##########

With my anger boiling over, I stood up from the book mound and simply glared at CFW Trick like I wanted to rip his tongue out of his mouth and then shove it down his pudgy throat. I was determined to show Trick what a pissed off NPC can do since he was honestly believing that I wasn't a threat.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I don't like the taste of anyone who has past puberty!" Trick said as I approached him, my right hand clenched into the tightest fist I could make. And since this blob of pedophilia was so big, I had to get onto his body just so I could glare at his fat face. He shivered as I climbed to his face, making me secretly pleased that I am making him uneasy. Seconds later, I quickly punched Trick right where the nose is supposed to be. While my punch looked like it didn't have any power to it, Trick's body quickly slammed to the ground as if I punched him like I my fist was a wrecking ball crashing into a wall to knock it down. I managed to stay on top of his plump body as he rubbed his face, clearly in pain. He managed to sit up and took one of his arms and poked me in the chest. I could sense he was not happy with me. Which is what I wanted.

"Hey, what gives?! I dare you to hit me again, buddy boy." Trick said angrily as he was clearly upset with what I did. And since he was pretty much asking for me to knock him out again, I smiled and with all of my might, punched Trick in the face. I swore I could hear something break as I actually sent his tubby body crashing into the Basilicom wall, leaving a big indent in the wall itself. Yeah, I should have told you this earlier. Not only am I very strong and can lift anything with ease, that also means I can deliver one hell of a punch. Sort of like a bald guy who can defeat anybody with one punch or that big boxer from a foreign country who took steroids to punch hard. But unlike them, I still have my hair and I inherited my strength from my parents. Trick came to his senses as I walked over to him ready to show him what somebody who reached puberty can really do.

"OW! That hurt! Are you trying to kill meeeeee...!" Trick screamed in shock as I grabbed his arm and slammed his tubby, large body onto the Basilicom floor, surely knocking a few things off some shelves from how hard the ground shook. By this time, I was sure that he was ready to say uncle and make the pain stop.

"Hey, what gives? I'm a lover, not a fighter! How can an NPC like you be that strong without drugs and still have your hair?!" Trick asked surprised as he slowly got back right up. Before he got back to his sitting position, I jumped on top of his fat, plump body and slammed both fists hard right on his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him but Trick slapped me away with his arm and I crashed into another bookshelf, destroying that shelf as I was again covered in books. As Trick caught his breath, I got out of my fifth book tomb today ready to fight.

"Believe me, I didn't do one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, chin lifts, squats and run ten kilometers a day for three years. But I can knock you out with one punch if I'm lucky." I answered as I stood up from the pile of books. I guess Trick didn't like my answer as I barely managed to avoid another swipe attack from his big tongue. I clearly dodged it this time and I grabbed hold of one of the few remaining intact bookshelves in the Basilicom and smashed the large wooden piece of furniture over Trick's body. Large pieces of wood clattered onto the floor as the large being recoiled in pain, leaving him open for another attack. I quickly climbed up his tubby body and with all of my might, delivered what could easily be a knock out punch if I were a professional boxer. I punched CFW Trick right at his jaw and I could swear that I heard a sickening crack as my fist made contact with his face. Trick screamed out and swiped me off him with his arm, immediately clutching his jaw which seemed to be dangling a bit from the spot where I punched him. Yeap, I broke his jaw and it felt good.

"M-my jaw..." Trick said painfully as he grasped his broken jaw. Like a shark smelling blood, I was waiting for the kill and end this tubby perv's life.

"I'll break more than your jaw, buddy!" I said as I punched my hand into my fist repeatedly, ready to finish Trick off for good. However, Trick pulled out a phone and quickly tapped on it a few times. The next thing I know, a whole group of Golems of different types as well as a few wild Coyotes that seemed to be suffering from some strange symptom spawned suddenly and surrounded me. I had a feeling this blob would try something like this.

"Go finish that guy off! I need a little T.L.C. right now." Trick whimpered as he made his exit from the Basilicom, leaving me to face off with the horde of monsters. I was outnumbered but for some reason, I felt very confident that I could take them all on.

* * *

##########

A commander from a legendary Mecha Anime said that whoever moves first in battle will ultimately lose but with me outnumbered by great odds, I took the initiative and rushed at an Earth Golem that was closest to me. The Golem instinctively raised its arm to block my attack but it left its body open for my fist to slam into the rocky mass. The Golem was stunned and that opened the opportunity for me to deliver an uppercut which I swear actually took its rocky head off and the monster dissipated into data. The other Golem and Coyotes quickly shook off the shock as an Ice Golem tried to attack me with a swarm of ice rocks but I quickly grabbed it by the arm and swung the large creature right into one of the small groups of Coyotes. The Ice Golem took severe damage as its body completely destroyed the Coyotes, letting the other groups of Coyotes to attack me.

I pushed away one lunging Coyote to the side as I tossed another one over my head where I could hear it whimper loudly, along with the telltale sound of a neck being snapped behind me. One Coyote did manage to hit me, its claws cut into my leg leaving a very deep cut but I grabbed that Coyote and used it to smack another Earth Golem that was about to attack me. The Golem was dazed long enough for me to deliver a hay-maker punch to its head, defeating it and joining the Coyote I smacked it with into the data promised land. A second later, I was tackled from behind from what I guess was another Coyote and a few smart Golems grabbed me and I then found myself being thrown high into the air, launched up there by the power of the Golems. I could have easily touched the Basilicom ceiling when I noticed that I was at least twenty-five to thirty feet in the air and gravity was beckoning for me to return to the ground. Sure enough, I fell back to the Basilicom floor and the smack of my body onto the hard, unforgiving surface echoed loudly. If I were in a cartoon, the hard impact of my body into the floor could have easily left a nice indent. I groaned painfully as I stuggled to pick myself up from the floor, only to have shooting pain envelop throughout my body like I lightning bolt streaking through a stormy sky. I felt like something was broken from the fall, either one of my ribs or even worse, one of my lower extremities could be either twisted or broken. If it was the latter, I am screwed. I think luck was on my side again as all I felt were a broken rib or two. It made it hard for me to breathe but I can still fight.

The remaining Coyotes and Golem surrounded me like I was a wounded Dogoo, ready to tear me to pieces as I staggered back to my feet in what seemed to be a vain attempt to defend myself. All of a sudden, the monsters began to glow white and were surrounded by rings of binary. A second later, I was greeting with a sight that I never dreamed of. The group of Coyotes and Golems went viral and suddenly evolved into their much tougher and violent forms. A group of normal enemies are easy for me to take depending on their level. But a group of enemies that just went viral gained a few levels of toughness and aggression and even a few of them would be a difficult fight even for me.

The viral Coyotes and Golems immediately leapt to attack me but all of a sudden, they were struck down by a giant lightning boot that came from out of nowhere. As the group of viral monsters twitched on the ground from the shock, I looked around for the source of the lightning bolt since it didn't come out outside. I wasn't expecting the Lowee Oracle to be conscious or even alive after being crushed by the Basilicom doors and Trick's heavy ass, let alone barely standing with her wand at the ready.

"I'm glad the author remembered I was here." Mina said tiredly as she appeared from underneath the busted Basilicom doors. She was in worse shape than I was. I could see that she had her left leg injured with some obvious bleeding staining her white stockings and she was having a hard time breathing. Most likely due to having the wind knocked out of her thanks to that fatty Trick.

"What are you doing? Get out of here before you get killed!" I said as one of the viral Coyotes tried to back attack me but I grabbed it by its neck and with a strong grip on its body, I twisted its body and snapped its neck along with it. The cracking snap of the Coyote's neck acted as an intimidation action to the rest of the enemies as a few of them were actually showing fear and backed away from me.

"I can fight too, y'know. I am Rom and Ram's magic tutor." Mina said as she pointed her wand at a group of Coyotes, shocking the entire group at once, freeing me to attack the remaining Viral Golems. I grabbed the arm of one Viral Golem and pulled with all my might. The Golem seemed to scream in pain as I actually ripped its arm off its rocky body. As said Golem flailed around in pain and shock, I used that arm to attack another Golem, smacking the arm right at my enemy's head and it fell to the ground just as Mina froze a Coyote solid. The Golem slammed into the frozen Coyote and it shattered into pieces which actually damaged the Golem enough for it to be defeated. All seemed to be going our way but when I went after another Golem to tear off another set of arms, a vicious looking Viral Coyote appeared to gain a level in bad ass.

All of a sudden, that one Coyote leapt on top of me, shoving me to the ground and before I knew it, the Coyote sunk its fangs deep into my right shoulder in an effort to rip my arm off from my body. And it HURT! I screamed out in pain as the beast's sharp fangs tore through muscle and maybe some bone and began to twist its head violently to cripple me seriously. But I wasn't about to go down so easily. With my left hand free, I grabbed the Coyote by its neck and began to choke the air out of it. The Coyote soon released its jaws from my shoulder and with whatever strength I had left in my right arm, I grabbed the Coyote's head and violently snapped its neck like it was a small twig. I groaned in pain as I grasped my injured shoulder, blood flowing from the multiple puncture wounds. I turned to see Mina taking a beating from a few remaining Viral Golems still left. I was about to aid her in any way I can but this Golem must have had a major weakness to ice and Mina's few offensive SP Attacks froze it in place and she shattered it with her wand, which actually didn't break from the impact. It seemed to be that the battle was nearly over but one last Viral Golem that was hiding until the last minute attacked me hard with a powerful punch and sent me flying right towards Mina.

"Are you okay, Kenichi?" Mina asked concerned,

"I'm going to kill that thing if it's the last thing I do!" I groaned as I slowly got to my feet. By now, I was wrecked and in need of medical attention. My whole body wracked with pain, never mind that my shoulder was killing me and this one particular Golem could sniff my blood and was ready to tear us apart. A second later, I was surrounded by a warm feeling and some of my pain was gone, plus a bit of my intense shoulder pain was numbed. I turned to Mina and saw her healing me and herself with a healing spell that had a big area of effect. This might be enough for me to finally finish off that last Golem.

"This should be enough health for you to take out that last enemy." Mina said as she then fell to her knees in exhaustion after expending whatever SP she had in her healing spell. When the Golem saw Mina now out of the fight and only me left, it went on the offensive and immediately tried to end me with a double fist ground smash attack. I clearly saw this from a mile away and quickly rolled out of the way of its attack. The fists of the Golem shook the entire Basilicom as even the Golem itself was affected by the reverberation of its fierce attack. It was left wide open for me.

The Golem wished it didn't use that heavy attack on me for when he was wide open and with all of my might in my left arm, I sent my entire fist right through the Golem's pulsing orb like thing in its midsection near its legs. If that didn't kill off the Golem, I quickly took my fist out of the orb and grabbed the Golem's head and violently ripped its head clean off its body. When the crippled Golem fell to the floor and dissipated into data, I slammed the head into the floor like I was celebrating a touchdown in a football game. And with that, the battle was finally over.

* * *

##########

It was all quiet in the ruined Basilicom's main hall, except for my labored breathing and an exhausted Mina sighing in relief. I haven't been in a fight like that in years and I honestly believe that I need to do some more training when I get back home. All of a sudden, there was some movement from the big pile of books and broken bookshelves. Seconds later, a powered down Blanc appeared from her book tomb, a bit hurt and still pissed to the nth degree.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FAT PIECE OF... huh? What the hell happened?" Blanc asked as her murderous rage quickly disapated upon seeing all the damage from earlier. I could see that there would be a big cleaning bill for removing all the corpses that didn't disappear and all the blood spilled, not only cleaning up all the wrecked bookshelves and books too.

"Lady Blanc... I'm so relieved that you're fine." Mina said happily as she managed to get back onto her feet, only for me to rush to her side when she was still too weak to stand.

"Wow, Mina. You look like you got trampled over by the twins." Blanc said as she finally got out of her book tomb and dusted herself off. Speaking about the twins...

"Ow.., I'm gonna beat up that perv so bad that he'll die and I'll have the author raise him from the dead so I can kill him again." Ram groaned as she rose from her book tomb, also powered down from HDD. A second later...

"I hope we never see him again..." Rom too appeared from her book tomb as well and like her sisters, she was also powered down from HDD too. I was happy to see that all three were okay, but the pain from my right shoulder quickly came back with a vengeance, making me let go of Mina as I stumbled over to one of the counters in the Basilicom's kitchen. And honestly, the Coyote's little gift to me hurts even more now that my adrenaline rush is gone.

"Hey, Kenichi's hurt!" "Are you okay?" Both Ram and Rom rushed to my side as I quickly began to stop the bleeding from my shoulder with a clean dish rag. I saw the upset look on their faces and it broke my heart to see them like that, even though I was the one who was legitimately hurt.

"You're hurt... did you face off with that fat tub of fat for us? You could have gotten killed, dumb ass!"

"Lady Blanc, my family is full of fighters willing to protect others and get seriously injured because of it. I'm just following in their footsteps." I answered as I was helped to a kitchen seat by Rom and Ram.

"We'll get you patched up and feeling better in no time, Kenichi." Mina said as she grabbed a phone and dialed a couple of numbers. A minute later, a few medics and a squadron of Lowee soldiers appeared at the front of the Basilicom. Great reaction time I must say.

* * *

##########

It was too late in the day for me to safely make it back to my home in the outer villages since monster activity tends to increase after sundown, so I was a reluctant guest of the CPUs for the night. I'm sure both Rom and Ram were ecstatic that I would be staying since that meant that I would be reading to them again. Not that I minded since the medics taped up my arm and said it would be wise for me to stay in the safety of the Basilicom for the night. I was feeling a lot better after getting medical attention and having a nice meal, thanks to some take out due to the kitchen once again destroyed and Mina, who usually cooks, was herself injured from two large doors and a fat blob stepping on her.

So while a Basilicom worker got my shirt patched up and me wondering where the hell they were during the big fight, I was looking forward to getting some sleep and hopefully the dull aching of my shoulder will let me sleep. I was expecting to have Rom and Ram kidnap me so I can read a story book to out them to sleep but I wasn't expecting to be in Blanc's favorite reading spot with her reading one of her favorite books. Apparently, the twins assigned themselves to being Mina's personal nurses for the night. I don't think that those two would take being fake nurses seriously but they must have some hidden motive for letting me get taken by Blanc. And I'll tell you another thing I wasn't expecting, her resting her head onto my uninjured shoulder as she read her novel in a rare moment of peace and quiet. To say that I was feeling feeling a bit uncomfortable would be an understatement. But I liked seeing Blanc's happy and relaxed face as she read her book. However, that reminds me.

Careful to not disturb Blanc from her reading, I reached for my jacket that I forgot about and took out my tablet. Amazingly, it was untouched during my fight with sir blob-a-lot and all my files were intact. Especially the Manga I bought earlier today and was looking forward to reading,

"My tablet. I'm glad that it wasn't damaged during the fight." I said happily as I opened up my eBook app and opened up one of the many adventure books from a well known author named Adell Christine. Even though I wish some great mangaka would make her books come to life via illustrations, reading her books is still just as good. I'm glad she at least has her books in eBook form. The two of us just sat in her reading space with Blanc quietly humming a happy tune as she read her book and I read mine on the app. Suddenly, a light switch came on in her head and she looked at my tablet and then to me.

"You're a fan of Adell Christine, aren't you? I saw that you're reading an eBook of one of her novels." Blanc said,

"Yeah, that's right. She has some of the most outrageous adventures happen to her. I kind of wish that her novels were turned into mangas. I would buy them in a heartbeat." I answered. Blanc raised a finger as if telling me to stay put and she got up to leave the room. A minute later, she came back with what seemed to be a Manga book in her hands.

"Then you're in luck. I happen to know Adell Christine and she actually is starting a Manga series off of her novels. This is the first ever issue released." Blanc said as she handed me the copy. My inner fan girl was squeeing at high volume. But there was one burning question.

"Wait. You said you actually know Adell Christine herself?" I asked surprised,

"Yes, she and a few others helped Nepgear and the CPU Candidates rescue us CPUs from the clutches of ASIC a few years ago. So when her Manga deal got announced, she gave us all copies of the issue. I just so happen to get a few extra copies." Blanc answered as she sat back down next to me and resumed reading like nothing happened. I instantly placed my tablet back into my jacket and immediately started reading the first Adell Christine manga, which was based off of her first series of adventuring books. It wasn't few pages into the story that she got caught up in a storm while traveling on a boat to a new land. It was an overused trope but she always makes it interesting when her character arrives in the land she wanted to go, washed up on the beach with little more than her trusty sword and the clothes she wore. If it kept being this quiet for any longer, I would most likely fall asleep reading.

"Hey, Kenichi?" Blanc asked quietly. I stopped reading and turned to look at the CPU and maybe it was me being sleepy but I swore that she was blushing a tiny bit.

"What is it, Blanc?" I replied. The next thing was something I NEVER expected in my life. I was sure that Blanc was going to give me a lecture about trying to fight a giant enemy like blob-o-matic but I wasn't expecting Blanc to bring my head to hers and give me a gentle kiss on the lips. Wait... A KISS? FROM A CPU?! Yes, I must have died in battle and this is heaven. As soon as Blanc kissed me, she pulled away and her face was totally red from embarrassment. I don't think she does this ever before

"That's to thank you for protecting me and my sisters. You're an extraordinary person to stand up to that big pervert and all those summoned monsters." Blanc said quietly as she kept looking away from me, clearly not used to being affectionate towards anybody before that are not her sisters. The way Blanc looked right now was so cute in my eyes that I decided to take a chance I never dreamed of doing in my life, especially with a CPU that could kill me easily. I placed my hand underneath her chin so I could raise her face to mine and kissed her in return. I was expecting her to slap me, whack me with her hammer and drop me into a barren part of Lowee where I would be instant monster chow but I felt her kissing me back and wrapping her arms around me.

Our kiss felt like it went forever and the need to breathe made us break apart, both our faces red with embarrassment and glee. Blanc let put a cute giggle as she settled down with her book and rested her head onto my shoulder like before. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her and went back to reading the new Adell Christine Manga and we just sat there, enjoying our books and each others company.

All and all, this has been one very unexpected day.

* * *

 **So this is the result of over three months of stagnation. It's a miracle I managed to get this out at all. If I have any current followers left, I will be shocked!**

 **With this done, Vert is the next CPU on the list and honestly, I am still having a hard time trying to come up with a good plot. I got the male OC set but not the plot. That said, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. I got some of Vert's chapter made but I'm still without a plot.**

 **However, I do have a single chapter with Noire and Alex that I have been working on and off for awhile. I may work on that and post it here since I want to work on writing Noire's tsundereness.**

 **Until next time! I hope. Please read and review. It'll make me happy.  
**


	7. Chapter 4: Vert

**Disclaimers:  
I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story, including this new one, are mine.**

 **Author's Notes:  
Okay, now where was I these past four months? Well, I managed to get my hands on a PS4 and bought Megadimension Neptunia VII. However, I haven't even touched the game yet because I was more preoccupied with exploring the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. So I procrastinate worse than anybody in this category!**

 **Despite the long wait, I finally got this new chapter out at last. I struggled for a long time with trying to get the plotline down for Vert and this new OC. I wanted to do something different this time since I think Neptune and Blanc got hooked up with Asahi and Kenichi a bit fast while Noire and Alex is still a work in progress right now but I got ideas for those two.**

 **For Vert and her OC, I wanted to have a major obstacle that Vert might not be able to overcome since the OC I made looks like a boys love visual novel protagonist but is violent, acts like he should be in a Call of Duty game, worships over the top 1980s action movie stars and has a very dark and personal secret that haunts him.**

 **So I hope that anybody who still is following me enjoys this new chapter (FINALLY).**

* * *

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 4: Vert, the hardcore gaming, voluptuous green goddess**

Leanbox is possibly one of the most peaceful places to live in Gamindustri if you aren't tech savvy, a gearhead, into snow or anything kiddie like that. The land of green pastures is rich in farmland, fresh air, medieval looking buildings and houses filled with modern amenities and a technological filled district that reminds many people of Planeptune, only colored green and where many game stores are filled with Leanbox exclusive games. The peace, tasty farm fresh food and serene landscape is what I like about Leanbox. However, the quiet peace of one of Leanbox's cities was about to be broken any second now.

##########

The alleys and streets erupted in the screams from dozens of testosterone filled young men, armed to the teeth with firearms and heavy weapons the likes Leanbox hasn't seen in the years after Lady Green Heart outlawed the making of such weapons in Leanbox. Groups of young men flooded onto a large street and quickly exchanged fire with each other, the citizens quickly hid in their homes and barricaded their doors as the two armies clashed, many of them immediately falling from head shots and random explosions. At two opposite ends of the city, two different flags were unfurled at makeshift bases. It was a big game of Capture the Flag and I was on the Blue team, ready to rush out and either defend the flag, capture the enemy's flag or just kill the opposing army.

I clutched my custom M4A1 Carbine rifle close to me, loading a fresh magazine of 30 5.56mm rounds and locked the first bullet in to the chamber. I pressed a switch on the hybrid sight of my rifle and the high tech ACOG scope slid to the side, revealing a holographic sight perfectly fixed at the correct position for accurate aim. With a tight grasp on my rifle's aftermarket foregrip and the safety switched off, I rushed into the battle with the other guys I was with in my group, ready to add to my kill to death ratio.

I just realized something as I was talking about going into battle. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Pierce. I am 25 years old and I make my home in Leanbox. I enjoy first-person shooters, worship movie actors from over the top, cheesy and ultra violent movies and I HATE yaoi. And if any of you dickhead readers say that I look like a boys love actor, I'm slitting all your goddamn throats in your sleep! Got it?! I swear I will nuke my friggin' family off this damn world for giving birth to me, making me look like some gay freak!

Okay, I feel better now.

While the making of firearms is illegal in Leanbox, buying them from the other nations, owning a gun shop selling supplies, ammunition and maintaining firearms and even possession is perfectly allowed as long as they are used responsibly and not used to go after the defenders of Leanbox or attack any citizens. While Lady Green Heart would rather have her citizens used the finely crafted bladed and blunt weapons from expert weapon blacksmiths for protecting themselves and the nation, she doesn't want to infringe on the rights of her people to arm themselves with anything their hearts desire, even firearms like mine.

While fools rush into the big gunfight at the center of the map, I carefully skirted around the perimeter as I made my way deep into the Red team's territory. While I am missing good opportunities to get some kills and some points, I didn't want to get mowed down by a rocket launcher wielding rocket whore, team killing his teammates like a douche. I rounded a corner and came face to face with one of the members of the Red team. Apparently, he had the same idea of skirting around the perimeter and sneak into the Blue team area.

Our eyes met both shock and surprise and out of pure reflex and instinct, I immediately began firing my custom carbine, quickly aiming from the hip before my opponent drew his stock M4A1 Carbine and returned fire. The rounds from my rifle hit their target and a gun such as this has a tendency to travel upward unless controlled with short bursts, I got in the crucial head shot, causing my opponent to fall to the ground like a tall tree chopped down in the forest. Score one for me.

If you are wondering if I just killed someone, don't worry. He will respawn in a few seconds on his side of the map, probably with a bit of a headache and the urge to kill me the next time he saw me. In that case, I got the 100 points added to my score and continued to make my way deeper into enemy territory. Meanwhile, I could hear the chaos going on in the middle of the map as my team, a term I use VERY loosely, clash with the other team in bloody close quarters combat with the single intention of killing each other off without any thought of winning the match. I hate being on teams where my teammates make no effort to win the match or are complete n00b retards. And when I do make efforts to win the match for my team, they criticize me for playing the game the right way saying that I'm only playing for the points! Isn't that the objective of the game sometimes?!

I rounded a corner of an alley where I could see the main Red team HQ, completely unprotected. There weren't anyone in power suits or any posted sentry bots to protect the only entrance. I quickly ducked behind a dumpster as I saw a trio of Red team members respawn by the entrance and quickly rushed back into the huge melee in the center of the map. It seems to me right now that all priority is going towards the red team trying go completely annihilate my "team" and vice versa without any thought of securing their flag or their base. While it was tempting to rush right into the base and steal their flag like I was loaded up on drugs or something, I continued to skirt around the base perimeter looking for a secret way in. I always like to sneak into bases without the other team noticing me until I manage to steal the flag and rush back to base while dodging enemy fire and explosions.

My searching paid off as I found a disused service tunnel that I think leads right next to the flag chamber. I noticed that the opening is only one way so I can't use this tunnel to make my exit. I decided Tom take that risk and I opened the gate and entered the dark tunnel as the gate shut behind me, forcing me to continue into enemy territory. Even underneath the base, I could still hear the chaos from the center of the battlefield as I quietly walked through the tunnel before I arrived at the end of the tunnel. I looked up and saw a hatch overhead that would let me into the base. I hope. For the sake of keeping me alive, I got a few flashbang grenades strapped onto my body just in case I run it to anyone inside the base. With that, I opened the hatch and exited the tunnel and into the base.

Sure enough, there was nobody guarding the flag when I entered the large flag room. What did catch me by surprise was the giant placement of fragmentation mines scattered all over the floor before the flag itself. I guess somebody with brains did try to leave some defensive measures before going off into the fray in the center of the map. While it would be crazy of me to just tip toe through the mess of mines, I reached for a frag grenade and pulled the pin before I hid behind the wall and tossed it into the death trap. Seconds later, the entire room was engulfed in explosions and I think just about every mine in there went off all at once. My ears rang for a few seconds due to how close I was to the chaos and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a small crater where the floor was and the flag still flapping in its place.

Now, the last thing any sane person would do was rush into the center of the map with the flag while the biggest battle in history was taking place. However, any sane person who were defending the flag would seek the carrier along the perimeter of the battlefield and take the flag back. Also, the flag carrier will most likely be protected by covering fire as his team would take out the defenders and the other team as well since the flag carrier cannot wield any weapon while carrying the flag. Which is what I was about to do. I grabbed the flag pole with both hands and as soon as the alarm went off, indicating to just about everyone that the flag was stolen, I rushed out of the compound as fast as I could and made a bee line towards the center of the battlefield and the hornet's nest of a massacre.

With the flag gripped tightly in my hands, I ran right into the center of the chaos, dodging explosions left and right of me while I swear that a bullet whizzed by my head just now. I felt a flashbang go off behind me and heard more explosions as I believe that the guys chasing me suddenly got hit with an air strike from someone on my team. How did anybody call in an air strike in the middle of Leanbox is beyond me. But the massive explosions behind me helped out as the rest of my path to my team's base was perfectly safe as a few of my teammates made sure I made it. I suspect that the only reason some of my team were helping me was to get the assist bonus for help securing the flag. Kind of wished these idiots helped me when I was sneaking into the opponent's base and sacrificed themselves to trek across that minefield of a floor. With about seven minutes left in the match, I scored the first point for my team as I delivered the enemy flag to the base, where it disappeared back to the opponent's base. Before I went back into the fray, I laid down a few powerful mine traps just after the base entrance just in case anyone from the opposing team tried to steal the flag from my team's base.

When I arrived at the center of the map to scope out the situation, I was a bit disheartened when I saw both sides not even trying to play the match right by defending their area or going after the flag. It was another bloodbath as usual. My team were using just about everything in their load outs to completely destroy the other team and even our opponents were trying to do the same. No wonder Is managed to get the flag so easily. All of a sudden, one of the members of the other team appeared from a secret box and tried to punch me out via a humiliation perk. I was lucky and maybe quick enough to sidestep his punch as he lost his balance and fall face first onto the ground, allowing me to shove the barrel tip of my M4 right against the guys head and pulled the trigger. Easiest headshot I ever had.

Since this match was already turning into a mess, I might as well add to my kill count as I moved closer to the chaos and quickly aimed up to see another guy try to get the drop on me from a rooftop. I fired and got him before he even hit the ground and one of my shots took out a guy that was about to toss a grenade at some of my teammates that were pinned down by a pussy, camping little bitch. Just as I figured out where that camping bitch was hiding, I got shot and killed.

Wait, WHAT?!

How the hell did I get killed when I was hiding right next to an armored truck? It was like the bullet went through it as if the truck wasn't even there! A few seconds later, I respawned back at base and I instantly rushed back into the fight in order to find that little freak that killed me! And thanks to kill cams, I knew right where he was since he hasn't moved at all. Another camping little bitch to destroy!

After knifing a guy that was trying to get away and filling another guy's body full of lead, I arrived to the area where that camping little bitch was supposed to be. I knew he must have fled the area when he killed me but there are retards that tend to stay in one area just in case their prey returned for revenge. The latter choice was right as all of a sudden, that camping little bitch appeared from a narrow walkway to my left and with my rifle already aimed ahead of me, I fired off plenty of rounds to the guys head and body to ensure a definite kill. But he didn't go down. It was like my bullets were made of nothing even though I saw them hit his body. Before I could fire off another volley, he aimed his gun and took me out with another headshot.

 **GODDAMN CHEATING BITCH!**

I muttered a few choice swears at that asshole who took me out again, even though I clearly got in a headshot! I did shoot him in the head and it didn't even affect him! Seconds later and angry as hell, I respawned right in the middle of the chaos again with less than two minutes left in terms match. This time... I just went crazy and attacked the first guy I saw with my knife, not even caring about the rules of the match anymore. Let's just say I ended up getting a few unique awards and added a lot of kills to my tally at the end of the battle.

##########

It was another beautiful morning in Leanbox. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the morning sun greeted the citizens as they all got ready to face the day, prasing Lady Green Heart for the beautiful morning. As for me, I really didn't give a shit how nice today was.

That guy who killed me in succession, a little shit douchebag named Danse Reznov, posted his kill videos of me online with tons of like and comments saying that he owned me and was his bitch. I was instantly the laughing stock of the Internep, even though I ended up having the highest score of anyone during the match thanks to me going crazy anyone and killing just an out the entire enemy team. What still pissed me off was the fact that nobody called him out on his obvious cheating when the videos clearly shown that my head shot hit perfectly but he didn't go down but they had the goddamn gall to make fun of me for being a legit player. I swear, I wonder why I put up with all this shit in the first place. It seems like all these dicks think ASIC is still in business despite the CPUs totally destroying the Deity of Sin a few years ago.

After breakfast, I had somewhere to go and honestly, I knew I was in for one hell of a bad day when I got there. I should explain what I am talking about.

I work for a private military company known as Atlas, a corporation specializing in military operations for profit. From what I know, Atlas was the biggest PMC in another world and had a ton of influence in that world. I mean, they had clout the likes you wouldn't believe. And it seemed they tried to implement a solution to actually end all wars by taking out governments around their world since they caused so much shit to begin with. However, the rest of the world wanted to keep their crappy status quo and everybody and their mothers went after Atlas for that dumb reason. Hell, I thought the idea was great. Governments are always shady as hell. Guess that is why they are nonexistent here in Gamindustri. And when I was first introduced to Mr. Irons, the man who created Atlas out of nothing and who had the grandiose idea of taking out governments that only cause trouble, I instantly agreed with his past vision and wanted to do everything in my power to make Atlas great in Gamindustri.

Atlas arrived in Gamindustri around a year ago seemingly out of nowhere. How the hell did they manage to get away from an entire angry world, I would like to know one day and use that myself. Anyway, Atlas immediately set up shop on a huge monster infested island off of Leanbox's west coast. The company began to introduce itself to all of the Gamindustri trying to be peaceful and hopefully make no mistakes in doing so. I suspect that everything went fine for a awhile but then some really brazen hacker got into some the really top secret files of Mr. Irons and released that information all over Gamindustri with with the promise of more leaks. I suspected that he did this either to stroke his ego or he was angry over a girl dumping him and he got all butthurt. The leaks revealed the existence of a biological weapon known as Manticore, a virus that attacks the DNA of soldiers whose DNA is not registered on the databases of Atlas. From the leaks, it was really nasty stuff and all of Gamindustri deemed Atlas personal non grata. After the hacks, nobody wanted to enlist with the PMC for fear of the hacker getting their info as well, plus having Manticore around didn't help their fraid nerves whatsoever. I guess that is why I was accepted instantly and fast tracked into into operative training when I first applied for a part time job as a mechanic assistant and mentioned that I use and own firearms.

Atlas demands perfection from all who work there and for me to win the match without any excuses and without one death. So having Danse Reznov post that video celebrating him killing me like I was a complete n00b was bad for Atlas. After the whole Manticore info leak by that pansy ass hacker which I knew Mr. Irons was still trying to clean up, Atlas couldn't afford another PR screw up. When I arrived at the main gates of the large military-like compound on the island the west of Leanbox, I steeled myself as best as I can and headed in.

##########

Being chewed out by the top field operative and most experienced officer in Atlas, a man named Gideon, was the worst thing I have ever went through in my life. Not even being tricked into joining a butler cafe and be constantly embarrassed by yaoi fangirls didn't measure up to the anger he displayed. Even when I had the chance to defend myself with the video clearly showing that Danse was cheating, I knew that it was futile and so I just took the verbal beat down while I honestly saw the other Atlas operative candidates and even many high-ranking Atlas officers sort of sympathize with my situation. Maybe they did believe me in the end but nobody would dare second guess Gideon without good reason.

The end result was me being reprimanded and completely yelled at by Gideon for what seemed like hours, having a strike placed on my record and being suspended from all Atlas sites for a month. If I end up getting three strikes, let's just say that I won't be alive very long after that. Right now, I was feeling like a true generic male NPC with just a silhouette covering his torso. With that misery finished and me having nothing good to do for a month, I decided to go to the city and visit one of the many game shops. I wanted to get myself a new and exclusive Leanbox 1 video game in hopes of taking my mind of of the events of the past few hours. It has been a few months since I enjoyed a new purchase to begin with.

The city I live in has a ton of video game shops. From the smaller stores that sell classic games for older Leanbox systems to the big chain stores that sell the latest Leanbox tech and specialty shops that sells consoles and games from the other nations, my city is a gamer's heaven in Gamindustri. The one thing I hate about living in Leanbox sometimes is that a lot of the popular games nowadays are visual novels that are mostly aimed at yaoi fangirls. This one particular shop I was in, which was one of my favorites because they have good sales on games sometimes, had nothing but yaoi visual novels in stock everywhere, which brought my piss to a boil. I'd rather get shoved into a room filled with toxic fumes than suffer through one of those inhumane torture devices. I left the game shop and decided to just go home and read some more of the Atlas operative manual since I got plenty of time now. By now many people were flooding the shopping area and all of a sudden, there was as giant commotion over by that goddamn butler cafe that tricked me into working for that one day when I first started living in Leanbox. I had a feeling I knew who just showed up there, drooling over the half naked butlers serving the horde of yaoi fangirls that frequent the cafe every day. When I walked past the cafe, there was one particular visitor that was causing the commotion.

"OMG! It's Lady Vert!"

"Lady Green Heart has graced us with her beauty!"

"I love you, Lady Vert!"

All hail the most voluptuous goddess in all Gamindustri!"

The cries of Lady Vert's diehard supports rang loudly as the beloved CPU was spotted sitting at one of the outside tables in front of the cafe, drinking some of the cafe's amazing tea, which I do admit was very good, eyeing the many butlers working around the cafe. It is normal for the CPU of Leanbox to enjoy normal activities like regular people so it's always a treat to see her among her citizens, enjoying many of the things that make Leanbox the nation it is. Vert smiled back at the group of people before I think the two of us made VERY slight eye contact. And I mean, it only lasted for a millisecond before I turned away slightly and looked somewhere else.

And I am totally not staring at her breasts. Nope, I'm not staring at her voluptuous chest. I am a gentleman, after all. But damn... she has the best breasts in all of Gamindustri. Okay, I stared. **HAPPY?!**

I noticed that my face was beginning to heat up from just thinking about Lady Vert that way. I mean, she might go for a guy that looks like a boys love actor but that might be all she would see in me and would constantly try to force me to become something I am not. Like dressing up as one of those godforsaken naked butlers, a visual novel love interest or something even worse. I left the giant throng of Green Heart supporters as I started to get angry about those thoughts and headed home before I somehow get mobbed by yaoi fangirls that always mistake me for one of those damn freaks. Oh, why do I have to live my life looking like one of those cursed freaks?

I returned to my expensive studio apartment half an hour later, wanting to watch a few films to get my mind away from Vert, those yaoi freaks and the events of earlier. I was in the mood for either "Fright of the Living Bread", "Dogoos til Dawn", "Kill Phil" or my favorite movie to hoot at while drunk, "It's Just a Flesh Wound". However, I decided to grab my Blu-Ray copy of "Evacuator" staring my favorite action movie star in the history of everything, Jack Howitzer. If I'm ever in a bad mood, watching Jack Howitzer killing or to put it politely, cleansing a whole village of ethnics and foreigners while making fun of disabled people always puts a smile on my face. I have a big fondness for over the top, cheesy, hammy action movies with buffed up male leads, sexy ladies, tons of blood, unnecessary violence, lots of guns and explosions and morals that lean towards being overly offensive for every person in existence. And I know I have issues, thank you for noticing. I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to pour myself a tall glass of cold milk and snack on the cookies I made a couple days ago when I found another unexpected surprise.

"Shit. I forgot to pick up some milk when I was ogling at Vert's chest." I muttered to myself as I closed the refrigerator door, grabbed my wallet, keys and tucked away my 9mm handgun in the waistband of my pants just in case. Looks like my Jack Howitzer kill fest will have to wait for now and I was now off on a milk run.

##########

I am always grateful that Leanbox is full of convenience stores, open twenty-four hours for all the gamers with the munchies, all thanks to Lady Green Heart making that a law. There's nothing worse than having a game session and running out of snacks. And even better for me, there is a convenience store located on the ground floor of my apartment complex. But as I arrived apartment the ground floor and approached the store, I noticed that it was closed. The store was pitch black and there was a taped sign on the doors.

 _Wife is having a baby and family members are on vacation. Store will be closed for a few days. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience._

 _The owner_

I was flabbergasted. A store was closed. CLOSED! How dare he close shop when I needed milk?! But in all honesty, having a kid is a major event, so I can let this slide. That meant that I needed to head to the other stores in the neighborhood. Luckily, there are at least five different convenience stores that I can go to near my apartment. And one of then has some very tasty milk as the owner also owns a dairy farm where his milk is some of the best in all of Leanbox, if not all of Gamindustri. Rich and creamy, best when cold and always quenches my thirst whenever I manage to get some. With my mind made up, I headed to my destination.

I exited the store a few minutes later with a gallon of the best milk in all of Gamindustri and a giant smile on my face as I imagined myself watching Jack Howitzer wrestling an attack chopper filled with commies down to the ground. As I happily made my way back with my exquisite moo juice, I got an unexpected surprise.

"Oh, my. I never imagine I would run into you again." An elegant voice said behind me and seemingly out of nowhere. It was a voice that everybody in Leanbox knew very well. I instantly tensed up and slowly turned around to see Lady Green Heart herself out and about from the Basilicom. And she was just as beautiful and voluptuous in person as from afar. Her lonely blue eyes, long blond hair that she keeps perfect despite all the hours she put in her online games, her white and green dress that accentuate her sexy curves. And I was right, she does have the best rack of any woman in Gamindustri.

Pierce, stop it. You are a gentleman after all. Eyes up and get your mind out of the gutter!

While it was normal to see her away from the Basilicom, it was odd that she would be away from there at this time of night and with no bodyguards to protect her. However, her saying that she wanted to run into me again was a shock since I never really met her in any way until now. Just a tiny, fleeting glance earlier today.

"Huh? Me?" I asked surprised,

"Why, of course. I actually spotted you at my favorite butler cafe a couple of months ago. I was hoping such an exquisite person such as yourself would surely be honored to serve the CPU of Leanbox." Vert answered. As I mentioned earlier, I was tricked into being a server at the most popular butler cafe in the city, barely dressed as a yaoi butler and nearly having fangirls try to grope me to their hearts content. Despite me being very popular and a good worker, I nearly shot the asshole who owned the place and stayed as far away from there as I humanly could afterward. I don't think the business suffered much after my departure.

"I don't think I remember ever seeing you there, milady. I was too busy with my orders." I answered honestly, silently hoping she wouldn't press the issue any further. One can hope, right?

"Oh, what a shame that you aren't working there anymore. I would have come to the cafe every day just to be served by you." She said almost as if she was daydreaming about naked butlers again.

"I happen to have a job that doesn't take my looks into account, milady." I replied back.

"Well, now that I have found you again, I was never told your name." The CPU asked. It was an innocent enough question to answer I suppose.

"I'm Pierce. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to." I answered and hoped that was all so I can go home but I suspected that the CPU had other ideas.

"Such a lovely name you have. It would be such a benefit to have you as as visual novel actor. I think you would be rather popular with how good you look." Vert said happily. Now she is going there. Just my luck.

"If I had the choice of being kidnapped by the Deity of Sin and trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for the years or be one of those VN losers, I'll happily let the Deity of Sin kidnap me." I answered. And truth be told... I would do just that if those choices were presented to me.

"Oh, I'm hurt now. How could someone who is perfect boys love material not enjoy all the girls that were most likely groping you? And that sensual dance you did with one of your male co-workers was exquisite." She said dreamily. Okay, Vert... just stop now. You're going too far with me. That wasn't a dance. The dude was nearly dry humping and grinding on me for goodness sake! I nearly shot up the entire place because of how uncomfortable I felt!

"Are you messed up or something?! I DID NOT enjoy that! And I surely didn't enjoy being forced to do THAT with that guy! I have standards, you know!" I argued,

"Are you embarrassed that your significant other might disapprove of you working at the cafe? I'm sure he wouldn't mind it since the amount of tips you could get would be worth a lot of credits." Vert continued. She just won't stop, will she?

"I am not that type of person, Lady Vert. Despite my looks, I'm straight. I got enough of that nonsense from my family growing up." I said, hoping to not have to resort to violence on the CPU herself.

"Your family? Sounds like such a wonderful family if your brothers are just like you. You all could be powerhouses in visual novels or maybe even own a chain of butler cafes around Gamindustri. Or maybe you are the owner of one and haven't decided to open one in Leanbox." The obvious CPU said happily,

"If you're thinking about trying to make me look like one of those naked butlers, you can forget it. And I'm being very polite with my wording right now since you're the CPU." I answered harshly. I kneeled down to place my gallon of milk on the ground while I carefully reached behind my back and pulled out my concealed handgun just in case she decides to push the issue and have to draw the line.

"Aw, you're no fun. Are you sure you won't do this for me? I can happily give you an excellent referral if you ever decide to return there." Vert pouted playfully. Okay... that's it! Without giving her any warning, I pushed Vert violently into the wall and shoved my gun right into her face, switching the safety off as I angrily stared into her surprised blue eyes. To say that she was caught completely off guard was the understatement of the year.

"Up. Yours. Stop trying to make me something I am not, you bitch! I have a VERY personal reason why I hate anything yaoi with a passion! UNDERSTAND?!" I said angrily as my trigger finger was getting very itchy. All the frightened Vert could do was nod meekly in response as she quietly whimpered in fear. Satisfied that she finally got the idea, I backed away from the shocked and scared CPU and kneeled down to pick up my gallon of milk while still keeping my gun pointed at Vert. Pleased that she wasn't going to chase after me or go into HDD and take me out, I turned my back to her and quickly left the alleyway and made my way back home. I'm positive that she never even dreamed of a person who looked like a boys love actor just turn into some crazed gun toting psycho but I will never become something that I hate with a passion. I'd rather die than subject myself to being a bottom yaoi boy, even if she wanted it to happen.

##########

The next morning was a bit on the dreary, rainy side with a constant drizzle dampening everyone's usual morning enthusiasm. Which seemed to suit my mood today when I got up. I had the rest of the brownies I made a few days ago for breakfast since I forgot what a proper and balanced breakfast is and the rest of my morning was set with me doing some routine maintenance on my custom Carbine rifle. I always make sure to keep it in tip top condition.

I was thinking about heading to the city center for another unscheduled team deathmatch event, eager to blow off some steam and kill as many assholes as I can. I heard there was an impromptu match last night but I didn't go to that since I ran into Vert trying to bribe me into going back to that damn butler cafe. Plus I heard that the battle turned out to be very ugly and some citizens were injured in the cross fire. Hearing this, it raised some event flags in my mind. Any time innocent people get hurt during a match like the one that spiraled out of control, the armed forces of Leanbox takes noticed and begin to crack down on any huge gatherings of people, even if it's totally peaceful.

Despite the red flags, I decided to go to the upcoming battle. Due in my short walk to the center of town, I noticed that all the stores and and some eateries were closed and shuttered. While rainy days do keep people inside, it was odd to see the the food places and shops all closed for no reason, That rose another flag in my mind.

I arrived to the center of town and immediately saw a huge crowd gathering around what seemed to be a couple of people whom I suspect are some very good and very famous fighters. As I went to the registration desk to sign up for the match, another loud cheer erupted as what seemed to be another major player decided to make an appearance. I didn't bother to look at who it was because the registration line was very long and even more people lined up behind me. I had a hunch that these lowers were going to try to become famous or just become cannon fodder like many others. And their weapon choices were way to ambitious to be ever effective. I saw plenty of noob tubes, deadly explosives, rocket whores and pussy camping snipers thinking that there were hot stuff. I rolled my eyes at their over arrogance and when it was my turn to sign up, another large cheer came from the crowd which made the assistant in charge of signing the players up for the match look up as well. I quickly skimmed the list to see if I recognized the names of the big hot shot players here today and I spotted one name that shook me to my core.

It was Danse Reznov's signature. Him again!

I couldn't afford to mess with him again at all after what happened last time. In my mind, it was better to retreat and regroup than continue a losing fight. Who knows how many new hacks he could have learned to use. And with how many people were fawning over him how since his video hit over three million views and a whole boatload of likes, I would be humiliated to a level I feared to dream of all over again. The assistant turned around and must have noticed that I was hesitant on signing up as the group of people behind me were getting antsy.

"So you gonna sign up or not, buddy? We got a lot of guys wanting in on the hot action today." The annoyed assistant asked,

"I just realized I don't have the correct load out for a match like this. I'm out." I lied and quietly left the table as the throng of people behind me happily signed up for the match. I decided to go back home and hopefully go food shopping once the chaos is over but as soon as I left the center of the city, the area was engulfed by what seemed to be fog. When I turned around to see what was going on, the panicked screams of the fighters roared loudly as a whole division of warriors mostly colored in Leanbox green appeared and started a blitzkrieg attack. I dived behind a parked car and just observed the attack. It looks like Leanbox went on the offensive against the fighters and they sent the crew to take out everybody. It was the famed Regal Regiment of Defense, a part of the Security and Defense Organization Leanbox Special Mission Department

I knew that it would be suicide to go up against the RRoD as they would easily make mincemeat out of all of everybody in minutes. I was not surprised to see Leanbox decide to crack down on the war games but I was surprised to see them attack with such fervor and anger. I didn't know that the casualties were that severe as I peek over the hood of the car and saw the guys who were in line behind me earlier get rekt like n00bs by a squad of RRoD members. I noticed a couple of the big shot fighters barely managing to defending themselves from one of the higher ranking RRoD members and sure enough, I even saw the devil himself, that hack lose Danse Reznov in the mix, going toe to toe against this one particular member of the SADOLSMD that I honestly fear more than Gideon: Cave.

The red headed special agent had it all, beauty, nice breasts, power and the unnatural ability to dodge just about everything in the known universe. Not even the infamous bullet hell could touch her. She could even dodge light she was that damn fast. No matter how hard Reznov tried to attack Cave, she dodged everything he had and even smiled at him a bit as if she was taunting him. Or she was charging up her EXE Drive attack which nobody could dodge. I didn't bother to stay and watch the aftermath as I decided to run back to my apartment and hide out for a few days. And since I didn't register for the match beforehand, I was unsure but positive that I was safe from the RRoD.

I rounded a street corner and was closing in on my apartment. I stopped in an alley and holstered my Carbine rifle to not draw any suspicion onto me. While the majority of the RRoD were busy mopping up everybody in the center of the plaza as I could still hear the sounds of battle raging in that area, I had a hunch a few members were patrolling the area, making sure that the citizens were protected and stayed in their homes. I stayed in the alley to catch my breath when I had the sinking feeling I wasn't completely alone as a valley girl type voice screeched loudly and unexpectedly.

"There he is! I found you, you violent beast and poor excuse of a human! How dare you hurt my darling Vert with your brutish actions!"

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, Vert is going to have a very hard time trying to get Pierce into doing stuff he is dead set against doing just because he looks like a boys love visual novel protagonist. I told you it was going to be a big obstacle. Plus, he has a VERY BIG reason why I will reveal next chapter. Hopefully.**

 **Also, the reason I have Atlas from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare was that it is the only recent game in the series I like and I liked Jonathan Irons as a villain whose idea to actually achieve peace in the world works since I believe most politicians are corrupt regardless. Look at the two dipshits we got trying to be President! Plus, Atlas will play a major part in Pierce's character development along with Vert. And just to let you all know, Mitchell and Sentinel WILL NOT appear in this.**

 **If I ever get to work on the next part, I think you all know who that person is that called Pierce a violent beast since there is only one chick in the series that is that dedicated to Vert like that. So prepare for Pierce's funeral next time.**

 **I hope people come back to this and drop some reviews. This time, I'll try to reply to them if you guys have an account. And if you guys played Grand Theft Auto V or the past GTA titles, I hope you all like the Jack Howitzer references Pierce drops.  
**


	8. Chapter 2-3: Noire

**Disclaimers:  
I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story are mine.**

 **Author's Notes:  
Has the world ended or something?! Well, not really. I have been meaning to get this special chapter out for a long time since I hit 100 followers, the most followers I have ever had for any of my stories on this site.**

 **I have been meaning to do another chapter featuring Noire and Alex and hopefully expand his character along with having more Noire in the story. This chapter is written in the third person for the first time since all my other chapters with Asahi, Alex, Kenichi and Pierce have been in first person just to get the ball rolling. Once I finish up Pierce's arc with Vert, I'm going to shift views to third person afterward. If I ever get that far.**

 **So please enjoy my 100th follower special. I am working on the next part of Pierce and Vert's arc since I now have a good direction on where to go. I promise this time. I'm serious. Please believe me!**

 **Before I start, I shall begin posting character bios for the four guys (Asahi, Alex, Kenichi and Pierce) on my profile in the near future. That way you can get an idea on how each guy is different in their own ways and how Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert represent game consoles, my idea for the guys is to represent different game genres. I'll discuss this the next time I get a chapter up.**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 2-3: I-It's not like I wanted to comfort you!**  
 **A.K.A., The 100th Follower Special!**

The full moon shined over the land of black regality, Lastation and its cities, illuminating the somewhat empty streets as many of the nation's citizens were resting for the start of the next day or still enjoying a night out with friends at the many clubs that close well into the morning. While the people, either enjoying the late night, working at the many 24-hour convenience stores in the heart of the city or getting some rest, they wouldn't be surprised to know that their dedicated Console Patron Unit was working hard for their prosperity all hours of the day.

After finishing up the paperwork for the day and getting a head start on tomorrow's work, Noire stretched out her body as she stood up from her office desk, letting out a satisfied groan as her body woke up from hours of resting in one spot. It was normal for her to work late on nation business and such but her workload was bigger than usual for two big reasons.

Kei Jinguji, Lastation's business-savvy Oracle was out of the nation on business, having a conference with the other Oracles in Leanbox to discuss the current state of Gamindustri and draft any future joint policies. With her away, Kei's usual duties of reviewing reports from the business sections in Lastation as well as guild reports fell onto Noire's shoulders while Kei was away for a few days.

As for Uni, Noire's little sister and Lastation's CPU Candidate, she was also away from Lastation for a different reason. After working twice as hard and getting Lastation's shares to a very high level, Noire pretty much ordered her sister to take a few days off before she worked herself ragged. It was an odd gesture from Noire since the CPU herself rarely takes a break herself and would rather collapse from exhaustion while working if only to gain a few more precious shares. But Noire was worried about Uni's well-being as well as Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate. Upon hearing that Uni was pretty much ordered by Noire to get some rest, Nepgear came by to the Basilicom with Rom and Ram, Lowee's CPU Candidates and took Uni for a little CPU Candidate getaway at Rebeat Resort at Lastation's shore side for some fun in the sun. That meant Uni's job of raising shares fell onto Noire's shoulders too.

The increased workload was a bit much for her but Noire always says she can do just about everything and so far, she has kept up with the work. Just as Noire finished stretching to get the kinks out of her body, she glanced at the clock on her office wall and noticed that it was approaching 10 P.M.

"It's almost ten? I guess I lost track of time." Noire said to herself as looked at the mountain of finished reports before she turned off her computer and turned off the light in her office. Even a workaholic like her needed some sleep. Normally, Noire wouldn't even think about ending her day without gaining some shares for Lastation. Lucky for her, there was someone else who was assigned to pick up the slack if need be.

Ever since Kei introduced him to her and offered him a job working for the CPU, Alex has tried his best to meet Noire's lofty expectations. Even with his unnatural psychic powers developed from years of experiments into making an anti-CPU weapon during the Console War, the young man with the fiery red hair and very noticeable mismatched eye colors struggled to accomplish Noire's goals. The early days were the most harsh the young man ever dealt with, constantly berated by her for either accidentally getting in the way, not following her precise orders or failing to achieve her very near extreme objectives, even though Kei repeatedly warned about pushing Alex too hard and Uni's concern for his well being. Noire however, would never admit it to anyone but she did feel guilty for being overly harsh on him. Alex's powers did make him a valued asset to Lastation, but her pride as a CPU demanded perfection 24/7 and there was no room for error in her eyes. What struck Noire the most was when after she was done yelling at him for any very minor slip up which wasn't his fault, Alex quietly said he was sorry while always looking away from her as if he was ashamed of screwing up. There were times that after a long and tough battle where injuries would occur and Noire was finished verbally annihilating him, Alex would become even more depressed and head back to the Basilicom without getting his injuries taken care of, as if he didn't deserve to be healed up and struggled to make it home. Noire's treatment of Alex mirrored how she first treated Uni before the rise of ASIC and her three-year capture. In any sense, Noire sometimes treated Alex worse than Uni and he isn't a CPU, as if males could ever have HDD forms and become a CPU. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose, though. Noire simply demanded perfection and sometimes a regular person can't achieve her goals, not even one who is infused with powers like Alex.

Noire pushed her negative thoughts out of her mind and went to her room so she could get ready for some well deserved sleep. The moonlight filtered through the window curtains, almost shining a spotlight on the floor of her room, which disappeared upon her turning on the light. After shutting the door (and double-checking her room for secret cameras and bugs as well as turning on Nepgear's spy disabling hardware), Noire took off her dress and tossed it into a clothes hamper, leaving her in only her bra and panties (which a certain robot would die to see). The CPU stood in front of her room's large mirror and began posing in front of it as if she was modeling a new outfit, which she swears she doesn't think about mind you. In her mind, she was perfection. Radiant, long black hair worn in her trademark twintails style, smooth and silly skin that could rival a true supermodel, pert breasts that are just the right size, a toned and tout stomach with very little fat, sexy hips that anyone would die to touch, perfectly toned thighs and long legs that seemed to never end. Noire smiled to herself just a bit and gave a small nod to her mirror image as if she was agreeing with how well her image looked in her eyes. With the admiration and viewer teasing over, Noire grabbed a fresh towel and went to her personal bathroom for a nice bath before heading to bed for a few hours.

 **##########**

It was well after Midnight and only some all night stores were open as the streets of Lastation were empty, except for a young man who tiredly walked his way to the Basilicom, looking like he went twelve rounds with an Ancient Dragon and lost big time. His uniform was torn all over the place, covered in dirt, smoke and blood and making it pretty much useless now. Alex was away from the city for the entire day, aiding the Lastation army in some monster extermination in the far away towns of the nation that needed constant protection. There were times that the monsters seemed to spawn indefinitely and himself and the soldiers were close to retreating to safety and evacuating the residents of the towns. It wasn't until one soldier smashed a well hidden monster spawn disc that the tide finally turned and the Lastation military was able to gain the advantage. The end result was a major boost to Lastation's shares and truckloads of dropped materials and items. After so many days of everything going wrong for him, Alex could take comfort that he actually contributed to a successful mission for once.

As Alex made the long trip back to the heart of Lastation, his joy didn't last very long. He knew that tomorrow would be another tough day for him and Noire would be relentless with her criticism, making him feel very inferior with each hurtful insult. Despite everything he has went through, Alex was determined to stick with the job and maybe one day, Noire might be happy with him. But for now, that was a one in a million long shot. However, he needed to become stronger if he were to achieve that as he sometimes believed that he was a liability with his powers running out at the most inopportune times, weak body and low stamina and no weapons to fall back on. Maybe he could ask Uni for some gun training when she returned from her trip so he could keep himself alive longer.

Alex finally arrived at the Basilicom and unlocked the large doors with his special key card so he could enter. There were only a few dim lights on, providing some illumination in the large, empty main hall. He swore if he dropped a pin, he could hear it as it hit the polished floor. The quietness and dim ambiance made the Basilicom seem cold and lifeless, almost reminding him of the laboratory, minus the cries of young boys begging not to be tested. With both Kei and Uni away and Noire not even knowing he's alive most of the time, Alex felt very lonely. Something he hasn't felt in years since before he came to live in the Basilicom as he got used to working with Kei and Uni.

Alex's stomach grumbled loudly, almost echoing in the empty hall. He only had a few candy bars to eat during the long siege while making sure he kept drinking Nep Bull to keep his energy reserves up. So to say he was starving was an understatement. Alex wanted to grab some junk food during his long trip back to the city but Noire ordered him to come straight back to the Basilicom or else she'll know that he was fiddling about, which she frowned upon in such a worse way. It was something a certain purple CPU does a lot and she would be damped if anyone working under her is going to do the same thing.

Entering the kitchen, Alex saw something on the stove with his name on it, written in handwriting that he doesn't recognize. He took off the cover and noticed a plate of food ready for him to just heat and eat. Carved horsebird with seasoned rice and buttered corn. He suspected someone working for the Basilicom cooked him a meal since he knows only Uni does that and Noire would never do that for him. He placed the dish into the microwave to reheat and he opened the refrigerator, he was surprised to see a few cans of Nep Bull that was placed in an ice bucket to keep it very chilly. Though it seemed like a simple request, in Alex's mind it was important to him. Besides the kind act in his eyes, cold Nep Bull dulls down the drink's legendary bitterness until it comes back in full force when it reached room temperature. With everything ready, Alex quickly devoured the entire plate of food within seconds as well as downing the cans of Nep Bull at once.

The way he downed the food without chewing or swallowing is reminiscent of a guy that can turn his hair golden yellow and blow up mountains without breaking sweat but takes him over twenty episodes to defeat an equal powered villain. With as much energy Alex uses in combat, he eats twice as much as Noire, Kei and Uni. Maybe three times as much if he really exerts himself in battle. He could even out eat a certain member of a group called Gold Third in an eating contest if he ever met this person or if that rumor was even true. This also meant a larger food bill during the month which he was sure didn't please Noire in any way. She has to put up with Neptune eating all the pudding in the Basilicom and now Alex just doubled the food bill overnight. With the meal done in seconds, it was nearing one in the morning so Alex put away the dish in the dishwasher, tosses the cans in the recycling bin and retreated to his room in the Basilicom.

 **##########**

The Lastation Basilicom is a very large building, it has to be since it pretty much serves as the official residence of the CPU and capital of Lastation. That said, there are not many employees working at the Basilicom since Kei and Noire streamlined the way the nation does business. That meant that there are lots of unoccupied rooms in the Basilicom. Alex's room isn't as big as Noire or Uni's but to him, it was was a major upgrade from that ruined office in the many desolate factories of the now soon to be revamped industrial area. It had everything he never had before. A nice bathroom with a shower, a large and comfortable bed, a desk with a new laptop for personal business, bookshelves, a dresser for his outfits, a new HDTV that is just begging to be hooked up with the newest Lastation game console, a big closet for storing his official uniform and just about anything he wants and with the way the Basilicom is built, he could easily take down a wall and move it to make more storage space.

A normal person would take their time in a shower, enjoying the calming warmth of the hot water cascading down their body, Alex still has to learn that he is perfectly safe in the Basilicom so he was only in his shower for five minutes. Just enough for him to wash his body down of all the evidence of his long battle, which was dirt, soot from the explosions of robots and the blood of his enemies. However, it took him longer than usual for him since he also took his time patching up his wounds from the fight. The deep scratches from those cute looking felines hurt the most in his mind and he was looking forward to killing more of them in the near future. After trying not to cry out like a little girl about treating his own cuts and wounds hurts like hell, Alex got on his usual sleeping wear, just just a normal t-shirt with a chibi Black Heart sitting cutely on top of a mountain of defeated Dogoos. If either Noire or Uni saw him wearing that, he would most likely die of embarrassment.

Once he was ready to finally get some rest, Alex slid into his bed and got under the covers. As soon as he turned off the light and settled into bed, he began to become scared. Even though he is in the safety of the Basilicom, that meant that the one thing he always dreaded would appear once again in his dreams: nightmares.

Every night since he started working with Noire and Uni, he would have very powerful nightmares about his years trapped in the lab, reliving the fear and trauma of being experimented on in an effort to create the ultimate anti-CPU weapon money and science can devise. When Alex was surviving on his own in the harsh Lastation wilderness, the constant fear of being attacked by monsters prevented him from getting a proper rest. That kept the nightmares away since his short rest periods prevented any deep sleep.

When the nightmares become too much, he would shoot up out of bed like a rocket, covered in nervous sweat and tears in his eyes. He considered himself fortunate that no one has come into his room in a panic, wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't want to burden anyone, especially Noire with something so childish. So he just soldiered on like he always did. But tonight... it would be different.

 **##########**

It was past three in the morning and normally, Noire would be fast asleep. But tonight, she was having a hard time getting any sleep for some reason. After waking up again for the third time, Noire tossed her sheets away from her and sat up frustrated at how she couldn't get to sleep. For some reason, it was due to worry. But not for Uni since she knows her little sister is perfectly safe with Nepgear, Rom and Ram and clearly not worried about Kei since the hyperactive Oracle never does anything that puts her life at risk.

"HMPH! Why am I feeling so worried about him? I'm sure that he made it back to the Basilicom just fine." Noire said to herself but there was part of her tsundere side that wanted to make her peek into his room just to make sure Alex is there. She knew from the last reports from that giant monster exterminating job at the outskirts of Lastation that they finally managed to quell the endless stream of monsters with heavy casualties for both sides but the Lastation army managed to win. After a few seconds of deciding, Noire decided to check up on him so she could feel at ease and finally get some sleep. The CPU grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it, making as little noise as possible and she cracked the door open just enough to look inside.

What Noire saw almost broke her heart.

She quietly watched as Alex writhed around in his bed as if he was struggling with an unknown person of thing, crying out and begging to stop with whatever his is having a nightmare about. And with how intensely he was struggling around, it was a pretty bad nightmare. Uni had that same look on her face one time just after ahe and the other CPUs were rescued by Nepgear from ASIC. Uni was scared about Noire being captured again and for the first few weeks after the defeat of Arfoire and ASIC, Noire thought to herself as she went against her tsundere nature and needed to comfort Alex. With him still in the throes of his nightmare, Noire quietly approached his bedside and gently touched his shoulder. Alex's eyes shot open and he recoiled from Noire's touch as if she hurt him, which was the farthest thing she wanted to do.

"Alex, it's me Noire." Noire said calmly but Alex trembled in fear as if she was going to harm him.

"D-Don't hurt me... I'll do better..." The frightened teen said fearfully, almost like he was whimpering after being struck hard.

"You're safe now. You're far away from the danger. You're safe now..." Noire said soothingly as she carefully placed her hands on his shoulders in order to make him relax. It took what seemed an eternity to the frightened young man that he wasn't back in the dreaded laboratory but in the safety of the Basilicom. He finally managed to calm down just a bit for Noire to carefully sit down on Alex's bed right next to the trembling young man who now brought his knees up to his chest and began to hug his legs. Noire waited until Alex was finally comfortable with the fact that he was actually safe and she took the time to take a long look at the frightened boy.

Despite the obvious trauma he suffered in the past, Alex looked to be just an ordinary teen boy who was was a bit on the scrawny side. His usually messy curtailed blood red hair was more messier than before because of him tossing and turning in his bed and the one thing that has been intriguing Noire is his eyes are different colors. His left eye was blue and his right eye was orange. It was very unusual to her.

"N-nightmares... my years trapped in the lab... the pain... Experiments... needle injections all over my body, burning pain... endless punishments for failing." The young man said quietly. It was more of a whisper as he still hasn't fully calmed down or realized he was safe. But what he said actually sent a shiver down Noire's spine.

"What were these monsters doing to all of you?" Noire asked in disbelief. Her anger was starting to boil up in her but she needed to keep Alex comforted in case he has any bad flashbacks.

"They were trying to create the ultimate anti-CPU weapon. Using the latest technology and the highest science ever devised. A lot of us died during the experiments." Alex answered as he hugged his legs tighter, gently rocking back and forth on the bed.

The Console War... I have heard rumors that some people were trying to develop weapons to use against their enemy CPUs in case their own fell in battle. But we never reached that plateau, even when we attacked Neptune that time. But what was that about others dying? Noire thought to herself as she gently touched Alex's cheek and looked into his frightened eyes with all the sincerity she could muster while here tsundereness tried to take over. However, Alex quickly looked away from her as if her touch felt like a slap from one of the many scientists in the lab. His sudden actions startled Noire a bit but she still wanted to know what happened.

"Alex, what do you mean by a lot of you died?" Noire asked,

"The scientists kept bringing in young boys like me from everywhere and... experimented on us by injecting substances and chemicals they developed to give them powers like you have." Alex answered the best he could without trying to reopen those very old wounds, which seemed to be impossible to him. She let him calm down until he was ready to continue his story. But Noire had a feeling that she knew the eventual outcome.

"Everyone died... but I somehow lived through the injections and experiments. Lived through the pain and torture... they used me as the testing subject and enhanced their research. I was turned into a guinea pig, someone to test whatever new and even more inhumane power enhancements." Alex continued as he shivered from remembering what they did to him years ago. Now Noire felt more disgusted by her treatment of him since she was pretty much using the poor boy to further Lastation's interests without subjecting him to the horrific experiments that made her sick to her stomach.

"Alex, these nightmares that remind you of what you went through. Do you have them all the time?" Noire asked concerned,

"When I was living out in the wild, being weary about a sneak attack always kept me from having a good night's sleep. So the nightmares stayed away before I got into a deep sleep." Alex said quietly as he still hasn't made eye contact with her. With that, Noire made up her mind. Alex looked on in shock as the CPU went against her tsundere nature once again and got under the covers along with Alex.

"Lady Black Heart?! What are you doing?!" Alex asked in shock,

"It's not like I'm doing this because I'm worried about you. I did this with Uni when she had nightmares like the one you had. With me next to you, I bet those nightmares will stay away." Noire said sternly and confidently. While she was lying in some ways about not worrying Alex, being next to him in keeping away any nightmares was true. She slept with Uni to comfort her during her nightmares and it helped out greatly. And even Neptune did this with Nepgear in the aftermath of ASIC, which Neptune was more than happy to do when it comes to Nepgear. Besides, Noire was actually worried for Alex's well being now as her tsundereness actually kept itself away for once. The young man didn't question her actions and he too got under the covers with the CPU.

With Noire right next to him and comforting him as she instantly went back to sleep, Alex managed to do the same after staring at the ceiling for a long time. He nearly jumped out of bed when Noire in her sleep actually snuggled into Alex's chest and looked cute in doing so as she slept. But having the CPU of Lastation keeping him safe and secure despite her usually stubborn attitude made him feel like everything was going to be all right now. He wasn't going to be hurt by anybody anymore or deal with any more inhumane experiments.

For once, the nightmares of his past seemed to go away like Noire said. She made sure of that.

* * *

 **I think this is the first time I ever released chapters in such a short period of time before. Or that it didn't take me three to four months to get a freaking chapter released.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little character development chapter of this story, seeing Noire warm up a little to Alex after learning about some of his past. Can a young man with a horrific past break through Noire's famed tsundere shell? Or will her pride end up using him as the weapon the scientists made him to be?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review. I know they are not important to some writers as they consider favorites and followers more important but the reviews always keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 4-2: Vert

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I'm only borrowing Nep-Nep and the ladies for a little bit. The male OCs in the story are mine. Oh, and the two guys and PMC from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare belongs to Activision and Sledgehammer Games.**

 **Well... I am not very happy or satisfied with how this chapter turned out in the end. I just couldn't make the chapter work for months. It has been the biggest obstacle to continuing the story. I know some people have been wanting the next part but I feel like I have been letting my readers down with how long this took to get out. So I am not very happy with the story at this moment.**

 **Overall, my biggest issue with this chapter was Pierce himself. I had major difficulty with writing his past and how it made who he is and I have been battling with myself on his overall character. I have had an easier time coming up with Asahi, Alex and Kenichi's characters. Heck, the guy from The Lone Wanderer has better development than Pierce at this point.**

 **If you think this isn't any good since I somewhat consider this a filler chapter even though it has a major picture of Pierce's past. Once again, I'm sorry.**

 **My Girlfriend is a CPU**  
 **Chapter 4-2: You got a valid reason to be that angry**

"There he is! I found you, you violent beast! You poor excuse of a human! How dare you hurt my darling Vert with your brutish actions!"

It was Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox. I HATE that pale skinned, stubborn, overlezzed, air-headed, CPU stalking bitch so much! She's a poor excuse for an Oracle and if I had to kill only her or Danse Reznov, I'd surely put a bullet right between Chika's eyes. I knew I could kill Danse whenever I could if I got lucky but Chika is a very hard target to eliminate. Her recent city ordinances are hated by the majority of new Leanbox citizens that they end up leaving a month later due to not having any warning of their implementation. As if she was trying to keep new citizens out of Leanbox just so she could "protect her darling Vert". Or whatever crap she spews all the time.

Oh, did I mention I hate her guts? Just to reiterate, I HATE HER!

And beside the bitch was Cave herself. As the highest ranking RRoD member, she is very close to the CPU and this poor excuse for an Oracle. I guess she must have dealt that little prick Danse Reznov an major league ass kicking if she was here right now. I could see Cave questioning what Chika is trying to accomplish like she thought the bitch had more than a few screws loose. I think she has more than a few screws loose if you ask me.

"Chika? Are you sure this young man is responsible for how sad Vert is feeling? You of all people should know she can't separate games and real life like the other CPUs can." Cave asked calmly like the true professional she is. Chika however dismissed that question.

"Cave, as the Oracle of Leanbox, I order you to execute this mongrel so his perverse, violent actions will never taint my darling Vert's heart ever again for all eternity!" Chika ordered angrily. A mongrel? That's a new one. Was it me or did I see Cave actually hesitate for a moment, actually questioning the bitch's order.

"Chika, I must warn you that executing a citizen of Leanbox without justification or evidence of any crimes is against Leanbox's bill of citizen's rights. Not only that, he has the right to explain his actions." Cave replied. If I ever got the chance to explain myself, I at least could have one person on my side.

"He is a well known terrorist, Cave! He pals around with those brutes that like to shoot up the city square all the time and he constantly threatens the poor workers at Vert's favorite butler cafe! He's an disgusting animal that must be put down for the protection of my dear sister, Vert!" Chika whined as if she was a spoiled girl trying to get her parents to buy her that expensive toy. The warrior dismissed Chika's whining to the Oracle's dismay and wanted to take a more diplomatic approach.

"Although I completely disagree with Miss Chika's accusations, I would rather take you into custody temporarily so you have the opportunity to tell your side of the story." Cave said with a lot of sincerity in her voice, but Chika wasn't having any of it.

"NONONONONONONONONONONO! CAVE, DESTROY HIM NOW! I AM ORDERING YOU! SMITE HIM! SMITE HIM!" Chika screamed angrily and I think she was nearly foaming at the mouth, busting a blood vessel in her head and having a heart attack all at the same time. With how the bitch was determined to have Cave kill me, I only had one way out of my predicament. It was an untried last resort which I hoped will work on Cave and Chika. I took out a flash bang grenade from my load out, pulled the pin and tossed it at both ladies. While I knew Cave would dodge anything, I doubt even she could dodge both the speed of light and sound coming at her at once. The flash bang grenade exploded into huge burst of light and ear splitting sound, dazing all of us. Due to how close I was to the blast, my ears began to ring loudly and my eyes were blinded for a few seconds. But thanks to my training with Atlas which required me being subjected subjected to the effects of flash bangs, the effects died down shortly thereafter. When I regained my sight and the ringing in my ears stopped, I saw something I never thought I would see in my life.

Cave was face down on the pavement, moaning in pain and Chika was knocked out, her eyes were doing swirls as she was knocked flat on her back. I guess Cave never got hit with a flash bang before and the effects caught her with her pants down, so to speak. Not knowing how long the two will be out, I quickly ran for the safety of my apartment, which was still just a block away. With the whole city in lockdown, nobody noticed me rush into the building and right into one of the lobby elevators. I didn't stop running until I was back in my apartment with the doors locked tighter than a chastity belt.

 **##########**

It was a few days after the attack by the RRoD on the group and my near miss with Cave and that bitch. To say that I was unnerved and shaken up was a major understatement. An Atlas field operative must never let events that went bad affect them. I realized that I was unskilled and ill-prepared to face the kind of missions an Atlas operative would deal with in the field and in the heat of battle. I felt like everything Gideon criticized me about was true. He could easily defuse the situation I was in and even go toe to toe with Cave in a fair fight if need be. Or tell that Chika bitch to shut the hell up and scare her straight.

Things around Leanbox were starting to spiral out of control. The guys that I fought together with that day during that huge capture the flag match seemed to join forces with a whole mess of others and began to retaliate against the RRoD and the Basilicom. The people are now hiding in fear that they would be targeted just for supporting the CPU. I felt a little guilty for participating in those matches now since I believed that I sort of contributed towards the deteriorating situation in Leanbox. With my mind focused on getting myself stronger and a case of cabin fever developing, I left the city and went into the depths of Leanbox's main dungeons with the intent on doing some training. I wanted to raise my levels while working on improving my skills that all Atlas operatives have mastered and will use with perfection. Plus, I didn't think that being at Level 32 was good level to be an effective asset to Atlas.

The Risky and Tough foes in the different areas made good training partners as they proved to be very worthy opponents, causing me to get hurt a lot while I swear that something inside me unlocked a skill that I have yet to fully discover. But like Atlas demands, I cannot rest until I reach the and exceed the level Mr. Irons demands from everyone, pushing ourselves to limits we never knew we had in us and pave The Way Forward. Or grind my level until I can easily one hit kill Dogoos and other low level monsters. I wanted to stay in the wild until I ran out of ammo or I end up nearly getting myself killed so I was hoping for the former to happen. The bad guys at EM ES Magma Cave proved to be very tough as some monsters had very hard exterior shells that resisted an entire 30-round magazine on full automatic from my trusty M4A1 rifle. And that doesn't include that one Dogoo that ate my cell phone, which itself got eaten by another enemy. The EXP was worth it in the long run and I was raking in the points until I was ambushed by a pack of viral wolves just after I defeated a large Turtle Risky foe. The long battle with that turtle exhausted the last of my 5.56mm ammo cache and I only had a few magazines of 9mm ammo for my M9 pistol along with my combat knife. I attacked and killed one viral wolf with my knife as the pack leader suddenly pounced at me and nearly tore my throat out. I was lucky enough to jam the barrel of my handgun into its maw and I blew its brains out, unloading the entire magazine as the rest of the pack became scared and fled the scene. I used my last Healing Bottle to heal some of my wounds and I quickly fled the dungeon as I used the rest of my handgun ammo to hold off any other monsters looking for a quick kill.

The long walk back home was slow and painful in many ways. I was sporting numerous bruises, cuts and injuries from the many battles I had out in the field and while I did have healing items to keep my hit points high, I forgot to pack a first aid kit to heal my physical injuries. So thanks to that and the turtle nearly breaking my left leg during my battle with the beast, I was slowly limping back home home and hoped that my leg held out. That was the slow part.

The painful part, besides my injuries, was that a long time myth in Gamindustri seems to be true. For years, I have heard that male civilians level up very slowly compared to females. It may be due to males not getting all the EXP from enemies, the EXP needed to level up extremely high or both reasons. When I looked at my level from my status screen, I was disheartened to see that I was only reached Level 35 after nearly four days of hard grinding. I was in a dungeon with high level enemies that give out tons of EXP and I was surprised see the amount of EXP needed for the next level up. I was very discouraged at how everything went for me. I knew I should have just stayed home and studied my Atlas manual some more.

I finally arrived at my fancy apartment just after the moon peaked over the horizon and I tossed my worn out rifle onto the couch. I made my way to the bathroom where I went to work cleaning up my cuts and treating my many injuries and bruises. Those asshole monsters really did a number on me. I was secretly wishing that some of those wolves did a number on my pretty boy face so I wouldn't look like a goddammit boys love protagonist. If that were to happen, I'm sure Vert would mourn the loss of a pretty boy like me and Chika would be happy to not see me as one of Vert's personal naked butlers or better off, see me dead and rotting away never to be found. But I found myself staring at the mirror as if I was simply inspecting myself.

I always thought my orange colored hair in my favorite ivy league cut style was one of the biggest oddities since who else has orange hair in Gamindustri, besides that ninja chick with a really big rack I have heard about. And I doubt nobody else in Gamindustri has gray colored eyes like I do unless they are members of my god forsaken family. And the second that I started to look at my face, I remember the pain and trauma of my past. Why did I have to be born with with the looks of some goddamn yaoi faggot? Dammit, I'm starting to get pissed off about a situation I have no control over.

After treating all my wounds and nearly punching my bathroom mirror for the third time this month, I sat down on the couch and got to work on disassembling my M4A1 to do some cleaning and replacing worn parts. I swear I fired over two to three thousand rounds, meaning my ammo bill will be through the roof next month. With this unexpected expense and my dumb landlord raising the rent for everybody here all the time, I'm going to have some major money problems next month. As I inspected the barrel for any unseen damage, my mind began to wander. I set my rifle and tools down onto my coffee table as I began to remember some of the past events of my life. It's the quiet moments like this that I absolutely hate as my mind seemingly wants to torture me, constantly reminding me of the event that has scarred me to this day.

I was born into a very wealthy family of well known yaoi visual novel actors and my family was a major power in an affluent town in Lowee where I was born. It was the sort of a town that was full of rich and powerful people whose power almost rivaled the Lowee CPU at the time. I seemed to have a happy early childhood and was loved by my parents and siblings. I was even interested in being a part the family business and becoming a boys love visual novel actor and from past pictures, I had the looks to become a BL actor. However, my life changed drastically on my 8th birthday.

My family threw me a big surprise party and invited and lot of my friends from school that day. The weather was so incredibly nice that day that me and all my friends played soccer after having some cake and to burn off all the energy we had. I don't remember what happened but I think I dived for the ball head first and one of my friends were attempting to kick it away when I got kicked in the head by said friend right in my temple, fracturing my skull and possibly damaging my brain. That is what the doctor said when I came out of the coma I was medically induced into as a way to prevent any brain damage. The doctor said I would recover and lead a normal life but I would suffer through loss of my early memories for the rest of my life. Which is why whenever I try to recall anything before my accident, I can't remember anything aside from some blurred memories from before the accident. It was a few years later that I learned that people who have suffered head trauma like me had their personalities changed in either subtle or major ways. What happened to me was the latter and it brought my nothing but pure hell.

After I fully recovered and was allowed to return to school, I began to slowly dislike anything yaoi related. Yaoi began to disgust me, so much to the point where virtually all of my friends became very distant to me as they were all yaoi fans and wanted nothing to do with me. In school, I was unofficially persona non grata as I started to gravitate towards to watching and enjoying over the top, very violent and hammy action movies. I started worshiping an actor named Jack Howitzer and how he killed millions of foreigners while spewing American patriotic nonsense as well as learning about firearms of all types.

My sudden disgust of yaoi and my new love for violent movies, over the top heroes and gun play that seemed impossible really affected my family as well. When I told my mother and father about my new love for action movies, I got a beating that nothing Gideon has even done to me when I screwed up could top. I was unofficially disowned from my family as I was now nothing but a disgrace. I was allowed to stay but when I turned 18, I was to be forbidden to return to the family unless I made amends and returned to the family yaoi business. I knew right then and there I would have the sleep in the bed I made for myself but I was never going to be what they wanted me to become, some gay queer.

The next eight years were pure hell for me. In an town full of powerful people who are indebted to the yaoi business, my existence there was a stain on their egotistical pride. I was constantly beaten by my former friends, even during class. My brothers and sisters began to abuse me. My parents completely ignored me. Even my grandparents seemed to forget I existed. My home life got so bad that I never came home for long periods of time as I could refuge in an abandoned home that still had power, water and heating. While I continued to go to school, I mostly skipped classes as I began to mimic the fighting moves from all of Jack Howitzer's movies and began to work out on my body, making me tougher and stronger than the entire puny student body and even some of the town's security officers. In a few short years, I became leaner, tougher and stronger and I reached the point to where I could easily fight back against my classmates and my brothers and sisters. Slowly the attacks stopped as everyone who messed with me ended up in the hospital or bed ridden due to injuries I gave them.

When I was sixteen, that's when my life changed forever again. I got used to the harassment from my classmates and my family and all of their abuse hadn't broken me. I secretly heard from a few teachers who hate me that if I ever broke from all of the negative treatment, I would happily go back to being submissive but all the hatred only strengthened my resolve to resist, like those torture scenes Jack Howitzer went through in _Exploder: Evacuator Part II_ and _Loincloth._ He resisted those Russians and so I continued to resist the treatment.

After spending another birthday alone, I was approached by one of my older classmates about a get together at the town's ice cream parlor which I was banned from for no reason other than I was now different. While I was very skeptical of everyone's sudden change, I blindly went along with it all while keeping a piece of shank metal hidden in my belt just in case. It wasn't the Exploder Survival Knife but I needed a quick weapon to use. When I arrived at the parlor with the group, I was surprised to see that no adult were around to run the business that day. I didn't know if the group had it closed down that day but as soon as I stepped inside the place, I got hit in the back of the head with a club or some sorts or something like that.

The hit itself wasn't very hard and because of my intense training, I could have shrugged it off but I continued to play their little game and pretended to pass out. I kept myself limp as I believed to be dragged into an office of some sorts where I think the older student I ran into began a reason I sucked speech which did nothing but waste time and allowed me to regain strength. As soon as he was finally finished, I swear I felt him began to unto my jeans. I knew where this was headed and there was no way I was going to let some faggot have his way with me. He expected me to just take his... well, he got something else instead and he never expected it.

What he didn't expect to see was me immediately opening my eyes, reach for my hidden shank and quickly stab it right into his right eye. Before he could scream, I proceeded to have my way with him like he thought he was going to do to me. What did I do? Well, you can do a lot of damage to a guy's face with a desk drawer if you know where to hit and knock them out so I left him laying on the desk after I slammed his head in a bunch of times real good.

With nothing but pure adrenaline flowing through my veins, I busted down the office door and must have knocked some of the people down to the ground because I swore I stepped on a few of them while escaping. And I didn't bother running for the entrance as I knew they locked it so like Jack Howitzer has done times before, I smashed through the large glass window of the shop and ran into the nearby woods. By the time the other students realized what happened, I was already deep into the forest and looking for a way to ditch my pursuers. Taking another page out of Jack Howitzer's movies, a scene from _Loincloth_ where he hides in a forest in plain sight of some Chinese guys thanks to caking his body in mud and using natural camouflage, I found a giant mud pit and dove right in, drenching me in mud and I again used another tactic from _Loincloth_ and blended myself with the ground. I could hear the group approach where I was laying but because they were not trained to look for anything out of the ordinary, the group completely missed me. There was one person whose foot was about a few inches from my face but never bothered to check was was that giant mound of mud by their foot. While the group continued to search search for search for me deeper into into the woods, I quickly got up got up and headed for safety.

I don't know what happened to the guy who I nearly killed that day. All I heard was that he was in intensive care and was scheduled for reconstructive face surgery and already had emergency eye surgery to try to save his right eye.

After that, I knew now is that I couldn't stay in the town any longer. I spent the time afterward hiding from everyone in the abandoned house I lived in as I tried to formulate any plan to escape the town without anyone knowing I was gone. A week after the incident, I was found by the town's security officers when going off to buy food from an illegal vendor and I dragged to my former school where I would be taken to god knows where when lady luck smiled on me that day. My town got attacked by what seemed to be supporters of Green Heart since the Console War back then entered a very violent phase. The Green Heart supporters laid waste to the town with such speed that it caught the town's armed guards with their pants down. In the chaos, the security officers and school officials ditched me in order to protect their asses.

The chaos was my perfect chance to finally escape the town and I managed to sneak out of the school when everyone ran to the huge shelter underneath the school. I made sure to use the buildings and cars on the streets as cover while the town managed to begin fighting back against the Green Heart attackers. As I got close to my former home, I caught a sight of my family fleeing like cowards towards the safety of one of the town's safety shelters.

With them gone for now, I quickly entered my home and stuffed a knapsack full of my clothes, some food and stole most of the money from my parents' bank accounts before I ransacked the living room, the kitchen and my father's study den. The reason why I did that was to hide my tracks and to make it look like the Green Heart raiders robbed the place. With the money, some food and fresh clothes, my escape was almost complete. All that was between me and the freedom I desired was the heavy security gate that kept everyone else out of the town. As I approached, I saw that the large gates were already destroyed and the heavily equipped guards already killed by the Green Heart loyalists and absolutely no monsters anywhere. I guessed most of them were scared off by the explosions and gunfire. As I stopped over the ruined gate, I noticed the body of one of the Green Heart attackers completely missing his or her head.

While the sight of a freshly dead body was normal to me now, it was a bit unsettling for a second. Guess the poor dude got got their head blasted off like that little girl in that mecha anime where the whole universe is destroyed. What caught my eye was that the dead person was still holding onto their rifle, sidearm and all their ammunition. It was the M4A1 Carbine and M9 pistol, the same two weapons I still use today. After making their load out mine, I got the idea to take one of my shirts and jeans, tear them up a bit and cover them in the blood of the headless attacker. It was yet another trick to make it look like I was killed by the monsters and dragged away to be eaten so the town wouldn't look for me when the dust finally settled. With that, I grabbed my new guns and left the town and Lowee, never to return.

After leaving my home, I caught a train to Lastation where I met a few very sympathetic Basilicom workers who took the time to listen to my story and to go great lengths to give me a new identity with a new last name. The switch was made easier when the Basilicom workers and I heard that my family found my blood covered clothes and declared me dead, that alone made me finally free from my past. While the Basilicom workers couldn't do anything else for me, they directed me to a tech company called Passe where the owners treat their workers like family. After introducing myself to the owner and telling them what happened to me, they let me stay in a little place in the factory since I really had nowhere to go. I worked hard for Passe while I developed my skills with firearms before Lastation passed a sudden law that forced many non citizens to flee the nation for fear of being jailed. While I was determined to stay with Passe and even began to file paperwork to become an official Lastation citizen, the wait would be too long and I was forced to leave the only stable home I had. I heard some people talking that Leanbox had a very relaxed immigrant policy and welcomed anyone as long as they never broke the law. With that, I took the next boat to Leanbox and found a place to live easily. And I have been living in Leanbox ever since.

After remembering all that, I finally calmed down from my rage and went back to work on replacing the worn parts on my M4A1 Carbine when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. I wasn't expecting anyone nor did I order anything for delivery. When I got up slowly due to the dulling pain of my injuries and opened the door, I was in for a shock. There stood Gideon, fully dressed in his combat armor and his custom assault rifle slung on his back as if he was just about to go into the field on an important solo mission. And from the serious look on his face, I suspected that this wasn't a social visit. But the person he was with was nobody I expected to see out of the Atlas compound. Next to Gideon was Mr. Jonathan Irons himself. The middle aged and very determined man was wearing an Atlas mandatory protective bulletproof vest over his dress shirt and slacks and had with him one of the many powerful sidearms for protection. When I first met Mr. Irons after I became the first person in Leanbox to sign up with Atlas, he had this aura about him, an aura of determination and anger for past events that led him to bring Atlas to Leanbox. In all honesty, I was very intimidated by his presence at first as I believed that if anyone were to cross him, he would unleash the hounds of Hell on that person. But I never ever seen him get overly angry with anyone for messing up greatly. In fact, he seems to be the type of guy who you would enjoy having some drinks with after a successful mission but that's just me.

"Gideon?! Mr. Irons?! What the hell are you two doing here away from the compound?" I asked as I noticed the gallon of 1% milk by Mr. Irons' feet. The founder of Atlas went out on a milk run while chaos was reigning in Leanbox? Or is this author idiot running out of ideas?

"Milk run. And yes I am not joking. The canteen ran out of milk and I hate having coffee without milk in it." Mr. Irons answered as he pointed to the gallon of milk,

"I never suspected you not be a coffee drinker, sir. But I suspect this isn't a social visit." I said as I let both men into my fancy apartment where Mr. Irons seemed to like it a lot before returning his attention to me.

"You're correct about that. After your suspension, I had a look at the video of you choking during that match and I felt very suspicious about the whole situation. So I ordered the tech department to take a look at the video." Mr. Irons said as Gideon handed me a tablet with the video loaded on it I suspected,

"The tech department did some digging, restored the video to its original state and we found something that actually proves your innocence about the incident." Gideon said as began to watch the now unedited video. It was at the point when I about to fire at that bastard. This time, I saw a small wristwatch like device on his fight wrist that suddenly began to blink green when I fired. The powers of the device seemed to nullify my shots like I was firing blanks, making me look like I never fired at all.

"A mobile cheating device. I knew it! I knew that little turd was hacking when I couldn't hit him." I said as I paused the video just to see that device that has caused me a lot of grief this past week.

"The video was poorly edited in an effort to hide the device from the brainless audience and to show that you froze in fear before he killed you the first time. This world is full of gullible idiots. No wonder we are having such a hard time trying to find good recruits here." Gideon said with with disgusted tone in his voice,

"So what does this mean for my suspension?" I ask,

"The disciplinary council has officially overturned your suspension based on the new evidence and your record has been returned to its clean state. You are officially reinstated to duty as of yesterday. And honestly, we need all the help we can get." Mr. Irons answered,

"And why does Atlas need all the help they can get? From what I understand, you are still not well known in Leanbox, let alone Gamindustri. You aren't making a blip on anyone's radar so you are not a legitimate target." I said,

"It is because those people that you have been playing those mock team death matches with have been wreaking havoc all over this nation for the past two days. That includes them attacking the compound, thinking that they will become heroes for taking out a weakened private military contractor like Atlas." Gideon answered,

"Have they made any attacks on the compound yet?" I asked as I quickly made some final adjustments to the rebuilt Hybrid Sight and looked down the ACOG scope to make sure it was zeroed correctly,

"Not yet. But they have been more emboldened after they attacked the regional defense forces here. If they realize we are in a weakened state and attack us now, we might not last the night." Mr. Irons answered. If the founder of Atlantis worried about getting attacked then that is all the conformation I needed.

"Good enough. I'm ready." I said as I holstered both weapons and locked up my apartment. The three of us headed to the elevator to the ground floor as I noticed Gideon constantly looking everywhere for danger. As if he was expecting an ambush by the people in the apartment.

"Do these people know you are associated with us?" Gideon asked,

"No. All I have told everyone that I work as a freelance soldier for hire that mainly does jobs clearing out monster nests in Leanbox. So they are used to seeing me come and go with my M4A1 slung over my shoulder. Besides, the people here are all nice and don't know you guys exist." I answered,

"I do have a question for you about your past if I may ask, Pierce. While your drive and solid reasons for joining us were more than satisfactory, you curiously left out your past history prior to signing up with Atlas." Oh god... I don't want to answer that now. I just got over thinking about that earlier.

"That is personal and I don't wish to discuss it. It was very traumatic and according to Atlas regulations, any prospect who chooses not to disclose personal history shall not have his or her decision held against them at a later date." I answered sternly, hoping to dodge the question yet again. While Mr. Irons is known to do do lot of digging for answers if something isn't right in his eyes, he mysteriously dismissed it for some reason. This wasn't like him since if Mr. Irons suspects something, he won't stop pursuing until he finally gets the answer. I have heard if he ever gave you you a certain stare like you are hiding something, that alone could scare even that bitch Chika Hakozaki into talking.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. Gideon and I read what the author wrote down earlier and you are all clear." Mr. Irons answered nonchalantly and almost out of character. And who is this author guy?!

"Wait, what?" I said flabbergasted just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the ground floor. Guess I'll get an answer later but seriously... WHY BRING IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?! The armored vehicle that the two men used to drive to my apartment building was in the parking lot in front of the main entrance where we were heading to. I kept an eye on any high points as I was now on Atlas' time and I too was charged of protecting Mr. Irons. As soon as the three of us exited the building and went to the parking lot, a lot of birds suddenly flew into the air as I heard the telltale sound of as mortar shell flying towards the area. I couldn't get a fix on where it was coming drop but it was going to hit us very close. So I took the initiative.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled out as I instinctively shoved both and Gideon back into the building's foyer just as a mortal shell came out from the sky and it blew up some of the parked cars on the street. The force of the explosion and the sudden shockwave threw me very hard into the side of the building where I got knocked out and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Well... I have nothing else to say. This hasn't been my best work at all and I feel is a major disappointment. It is NOT worth a year's wait on my part.**


End file.
